For the Love of a Queen
by marymo9
Summary: Sequel to Repercussions. Femslash. WW/HG. Diana's full parentage is revealed and a love declared will bring war to the Amazons. Factions on Olympus will split, as one side fight for survival, and the other for vengeance. Family will not always be defined by bloodlines. *****Chapter 3 reposted due to missing content*****
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Repercussions, but don't look for Dinah and Helena in this one. This one is going to center around Diana and Shayera, the Amazons, the Olympians, and even a few Titans...there is going to be a lot of mythological beings mentioned, and the co-author and I are going to take some liberties where the relationships and historical events are concerned, but not too many. I hope you enjoy nonetheless...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Alindra...

* * *

Silently she watched as the Queen slept in her bed, and for as long as she could remember, it was always this way. The Queen's long blonde tresses spread out in a fan across her favorite pillow. It was more akin to the spreading of a peacock's plumage, an analogy the watcher preferred anyways. Her bare shoulders peeked out just above the covers, exposing skin that was so close to touch, but eons away at the same time. Her breaths were even, peaceful, and although the watcher had seen and met many angelic beings, nothing compared to the one woman she could never pursue. Countless nights had passed into years, and never did she fail to check on the human she valued beyond all others. Never once, however, did she linger during the more private moments. She always turned away while the Queen disrobed, bathed, or for even the moments that were of a sensual nature. She was no voyeur in that regard. There were times when she wondered if the Queen knew she was there. Sometimes she heard her own name whispered into the night, but not on a prayer. There were times when her name was uttered as a silent tear fell. But she never made mention of these events, nor questioned the queen about them in any way. She simply watched.

During the normal course of the week, she would visit occasionally. She tried desperately to control the amount of time spent in the other woman's presence. Sometimes she would visit under the guise of spending time with her daughter Athena, who had married one of the Queen's generals. Other times, it was on no pretense whatsoever. She simply enjoyed the Queen's company, and her presence was never questioned. One would hardly question their patron.

But if she had to be totally honest, she more than enjoyed her company. She was genuinely in love with the Queen of the Amazons. And that was a problem…

Hera couldn't deny how she felt, but she never once uttered it to another soul, to the wind, to the elements, to nothing. To do so would be the ultimate betrayal to her husband, the father of the gods. And while Zeus had been known for his multitude of affairs, love was the line that was never crossed. He simply had flights of fancy, scratched his itch, and moved on. But to fall in love, especially with a human, would bring disgrace to the Lightning Wielder. He had only assented to his daughter's marriage to one because of her purity, and wise judgment. However, to find out his wife had fallen in love with one would bring a wrath unimagined. Hera would never risk Hippolyta, or the Amazon nation in such a way.

And there was more. She had to consider her daughter as well. The Amazonian Princess knew she had been a gift from the gods to her mother. What Diana and the Queen didn't know, was that Hera had given a part of herself in the creation of one of Earth's greatest champions. A gift yes, but not from all the gods of Olympus, only hers. No one questioned why Diana was stronger than others; it was just assumed it was because of her heritage through her human mother. In truth, Diana was a demi-god, hidden in plain sight.

So, she kept quiet, and harbored a yearning that burned brighter than any fire Prometheus could give, burned hotter than any fire Hephaestus would stoke, and longer than any eternity anyone had ever believed they had lived through. And to a goddess, an eternity was a hell of a long time.

* * *

The marriage of Clio and Artemis was still a few days away, and the island was buzzing with excitement. The hardheaded, stoic General was going to commit herself to the one woman on Themyscira who had shown her unconditional love and support. Loyalty was a trait that was valued amongst the Amazons, and in Clio, Artemis had found someone who was unwavering. Countless nights spent debating the different meanings of a variety of things, and coming to the conclusion that they weren't likely to agree on everything was an endearing quality that Artemis loved about Clio. They didn't have to agree on much other than the fact that they were hopelessly in love. And there had been no argument there. The very thought of Clio brought a pure joy to Artemis' soul, and a warming feeling that infiltrated every sinew of her being. Clio had stood by Artemis in her most pigheaded moments, lightly chastising, cajoling, and in some cases, resorting to threats to get her girlfriend "guided" in the right direction. It wasn't that Artemis wasn't in control of her emotions; she just had moments where her mouth hadn't been contained. And so Clio was her balance, tipping the scales back to even.

Often Artemis would ask, just in the moments after they had made love, how she had gotten so lucky. Clio would smile, cuddle to her fierce protector, and just sigh, "I'm the one who's lucky…"

Usually that spurned Artemis into another round of demonstrating how much she adored the woman who shared her bed and her heart. Other times, the redhead would just snuggle closer, and laugh when Clio put her cold feet on the back of the General's knees. Artemis shivered at the icy contact, but made no move to stop the act, instead laughing, "You keep me around to keep your feet warm."

"Funny, you know you shouldn't complain. If it's the only thing about me that isn't perfect, I'd say you were getting a pretty good deal." There was nothing conceited about the comment, as Clio teased Artemis all the time when the redhead would swear that the librarian was perfection personified.

"Let's not forget how short you are…" Artemis teased. The height difference between the two was comical. Standing at over six feet tall, the general was an imposing figure, even amongst the Amazons. Clio, however, had not been blessed in that department, barely registering above five feet herself. The little jibe was met with more laughter, and a deeper snuggling on Clio's part.

"You realize that in three days' time, you'll be marrying a midget."

Artemis snorted in response. "And you'll be marrying a giant. I can look past it if you're willing to."

Tracing small circles on Artemis' collarbone, Clio was the most content she had ever been in her life. "I'm excited that we're finally going to be wed. I think I've been looking forward to this longer than I can remember."

Artemis nodded, slowly closing her eyes, "It'll be a beautiful ceremony, and it'll be nice to be surrounded by our loved ones."

"I think Alindra is more than ready for us to be married. Your constant worrying about every small detail has to be driving her crazy."

"Well," Artemis yawned, "she doesn't get a vote. She's my best friend, and I can't see that she would ever believe my personality would change simply because you and I were getting married. She's used to me harping on the small details daily about a lot of things."

Clio stopped the light touching, and ran her hand down Artemis' chest, settling it across her well-toned abdomen. "Artemis?"

"Hmmm?" came the light response.

"I love you. Whether or not we were getting married, or simply just living the way we are now, I…"

Artemis squeezed Clio tighter to the side of her body. "Clio, I love you too. And I can't wait until the whole island witnesses me marrying the most beautiful woman ever."

Clio smiled in the dark, and found herself quickly drifting into slumber.

* * *

Alindra smiled, as she watched her goddess stand up from their couch with a look of incredulity on her face. "Athena," she lightly teased, "why is this a big deal?"

"It isn't." Athena fumed. "Go ahead, and have your party for Artemis. I just don't understand why I'm not invited."

Alindra bit her lip to keep from laughing. The Goddess of Wisdom was a lot of things, but she had never pegged her for having a small jealous streak. It was…

Athena pouted slightly, "It isn't cute Alindra. You and Artemis are going to be doing only the gods know what, and you don't want me to come."

Alindra took Athena's hand, and grinned, "It's a party celebrating her last day of being single. There won't be that many in attendance, and I can't imagine what kind of trouble you think we'll get into. I obviously can't hide anything from you, nor would it even cross my mind. I didn't say you couldn't come, I only suggested that since you and Clio have become friends, you might want to do something with her along the same lines."

"And you wouldn't worry about what we would be up to?"

"No, because I trust you."

"And if I said that I was going to invite Aphrodite?" A small smile crept up on Athena's face, as Alindra suddenly frowned at the thought of the Goddess of Love being involved in any party.

"You're inviting Aphrodite?"

Athena shrugged nonchalantly, knowing she was getting to Alindra. "Why not? She certainly knows how to have a great time. Far be it from me to not make sure that Clio has an amazing last night being single."

Alindra shifted uncomfortably, "And what exactly would you all be doing?"

Athena grinned coyly, "Why bore you with details? I'm sure Aphrodite will cook up something good."

Alindra's response was lowly uttered, "That's sort of what I'm afraid of."

Since the union of Athena and Alindra, Aphrodite had spent countless hours amongst the Amazons. She had earned quite the reputation for being a little reckless with her inhibitions, something that Alindra wasn't even sure she had. There had been one or two times when things had gotten a little out of control, and some serious debauchery, and naughty fun had ensued. Alindra and Athena had never taken part, always excusing themselves early in the evening, but the stories that Alindra had been regaled with the next day, made her a little nervous for what the event would entail.

"So, I guess it's settled," Athena teased, "you go off and have fun with Artemis, and I'll let Aphrodite plan something for Clio."

Alindra's eyes shot up, meeting the cool brown ones of Athena, desperately trying to convey an air of confidence she didn't believe. "You're bluffing. You know Artemis and I won't do anything even remotely inappropriate."

Athena lightly patted Alindra's cheek, "Of course, love, I trust you."

Having her own words flung back at her, albeit in a teasing manner, did nothing to assuage the nervous feeling in the pit of Alindra's stomach. "You know, uh, we could always combine the two parties. This way no one feels left out, or feels obligated to attend one over the other."

Athena leaned over and pecked Alindra's lips. "How very wise of you…"

Alindra sighed, the beginnings of laughter starting to come, "You did this on purpose."

Athena smirked, knowing she was going to win this all along. "Did what?"

"That thing where you get me to do whatever you want. It's not fair."

"I did no such thing."

Alindra full out laughed. "I realize you are the goddess of many things, but is there really strategy involved in this simple of a conversation?"

"Learn something did we?"

Alindra opened her mouth to reply, but closed it instantly. She had been beaten, but she was not to be outdone. Slowly her hand stroked the bare thigh of Athena, and she grazed her lips across the divine being's. "I did," she replied haughtily. "You don't fight fair."

Athena inhaled sharply as she felt Alindra's hand slowly move up to cup a perfect breast. Words failed the Goddess of Wisdom as she felt the blonde's thumb barely brush her taught nipple. "Consider the lesson learned." And with the utterance, Alindra backed away, turned, grinning from ear to ear, and walked over to their bed.

Athena stood flustered, and hot. Simple touches from Alindra literally had her skin feeling like it was on fire. The goddess stood wide-eyed, and then chuckled, "Touche' dearest. Now who's not fighting fair?"

Alindra shrugged and began shedding her clothing, all the while her back was turned, knowing exactly the game she was playing, and winning.

* * *

Shayera rolled over in bed, curling up next to her Amazon. It felt good to be back on the island. With all the press coverage of her relationship to Diana having died out, life was quieter. There were still times when the League was called to fight, and there had been a few times when the situation seemed dire, but still she never really worried. It just seemed in her mind that they would always win one way or another. Diana battled fiercely with Shayera at her side, and quick work was made of most villains. But they returned to Themyscira to spend time with Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta, and to celebrate the wedding of Artemis and Clio.

Reaching out gently, Shayera swirled a raven lock around her fingertips. Shayera never could figure out how Diana kept her hair so soft. The woman could be in the middle of fire, rubble, construction, rain, and still her tresses were kept in check, and never became gritty or split. "Diana?"

Diana smiled, although her eyes were closed. "Yes?"

"How do you do it?"

Diana chuckled, "Be a little more specific Shayera. Do what?"

Shayera grinned, but continued, "Your hair…it's…perfect…which is perfectly annoying."

The Princess laughed in the darkness. "Genetics."

Shayera tugged playfully at the strand she was playing with. "About that…" Shayera treaded lightly suddenly, her thoughts taking her to a different place, "you have dark hair, but your mother is blonde. And you can fly…"

Diana shrugged, "I was a gift from the gods Shayera. I guess I came out looking like they wanted me to."

Shayera seemed to pass by what Diana was saying, "And you are stronger than any Amazon. I mean, all of the women have amazing strength, but you far surpass them. Do you ever wonder about these things?"

"No, not really. I just always assumed that part of me was my mother as well. Before I came along, she was the strongest of the Amazons. She still is in most regards. She could probably fight me close to a standstill if she wanted, and I think that she's pretty smart too."

Shayera thought about what Diana was saying, but still she persisted, albeit with a childlike inquisitiveness. "This may be asking too much, but does your mother, well…"

Diana's eyes opened, intrigued at where this was going. "Does my mother what?"

"Well, has she ever dated anyone on the island?"

Diana laughed, "Shayera, I don't want to think about her like that. But, to answer your question, no. At least I don't think so. We don't really talk about her love life. And if there has been someone, it couldn't have been serious. She's never brought anyone around."

"That's kind of sad though, don't you think?"

Diana rolled onto her side to face Shayera. "Maybe. She…" The thought was stopped. Diana didn't really know how to answer the question. In truth, she had never really considered it before. "She spent her time raising me, and ruling the Amazons. Maybe she didn't have time to fall in love."

Shayera slowly moved to hold Diana's hands in hers. "I just think that maybe she might be lonely."

Diana didn't like that idea. "She has us."

"But we aren't really ever here."

"Hera visits her a lot, and she's surrounded by thousands of women on an island. I think if my mother thought about these things, she'd do something about it." Diana let out a wry chuckle, "Honestly, she's brasher than me in that regard."

"And yet, she rules alone."

Diana sighed and snuggled into her love, "Shayera, stop. It's making me a little sad for her. And I don't know that we should talk about this. It feels wrong somehow."

Shayera paused, as something told her that Diana was right, but she asked one more question. "Is she taking anyone to the wedding?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Last time we talked, Hera was planning on going with her."

Shayera smiled, at least Hippolyta wouldn't be alone at the ceremony, or the party that would follow. "How regal. Two Queens."

Diana nodded, and leaned in to kiss Shayera. "Enough about my mother tonight. I'll ask her tomorrow about it all. Should I tell her that my beautiful girlfriend is concerned?"

Shayera's eyes almost bulged out. "No! I…forget it. Kiss me again."

Diana giggled mischievously, "Always barking orders in bed…"

Shayera kissed the hands she was holding. "You never seem to complain."

The Amazon pushed Shayera's hands above her head, and rolled on top of her. Leaning down, she whispered seductively, "And what is your next command?"

Shayera felt herself getting aroused, but she teased, "How about not snoring tonight?"

Diana's head jerked up, and howled with mirth. The two began laughing together, wrestling for dominance in position. Shayera knew in a million years that she would never win this contest against Diana, but the Amazon allowed her to claim victory every once in a while. Tonight was not one of those times. Diana stilled the redhead firmly to the mattress, covers strewn everywhere. She insinuated her legs in between the Thanagarian's and pressed her pelvis down, pinning Shayera right where she was. "Shayera, let's play a game. Let's see how long you can hold out before moaning…"

"You are soooo dirty."

"Ready?"

"You aren't going to hear a peep."

Diana smiled lasciviously, "Liar." She lowered her head once more, and began slowing tracing Shayera's neck with her tongue. She nibbled lightly at the soft skin, and it took all of five seconds before she heard what she was hoping to. The Amazon loved hearing her lover say her name when she was aroused, and it never took much.

In between kisses, nibbles, and slow grinding, Diana whispered, "That took all of a few seconds."

Shayera blushed, although in the darkness it wasn't visible. "I'm being ravaged by someone named Wonder Woman. Who the hell could hold out?"

Diana laughed, "Ravaged? Not yet…be patient."

Shayera's eyes rolled back in her head, as Diana set out to make sure she heard her name several more times. Eventually she stopped, once she was sure Shayera was going to be hoarse the next morning.

* * *

Hippolyta tried sleeping. The hour was late, and she desperately needed rest. There were so many things to attend to, plans to make, events to oversee, but her mind wasn't slowing down, and so she tossed in her bed. Several times she fluffed her pillows, repositioned her body, kicked off covers, pulled them back up. Her body was physically tired, but her brain was on overdrive. She paused in her movement, and looked at the other side of her expansive bed. It was too big. And it was a painful reminder of how lonely she was feeling.

The Queen of the Amazons had spent countless years tending to other's needs, including Diana's, all the while ignoring the nagging feeling at her heart. She knew she didn't want to be by herself tonight, and had felt the same way every night for what seemed like a millennia. But she knew that inviting just anyone to her bed wasn't the answer. There were plenty of women to choose from on the island, but none would take the place of the one she could never have and as Queen, she wouldn't feel right raising false hopes in others.

For as long as she could remember, this feeling wouldn't leave her alone, although physically she always was. It was not possible, but yet her imagination let her wonder what it would be like for just one night to have the one thing she yearned for.

Sitting up in frustration, and sighing in the dark, she wrapped her naked body up in the top sheet and got out of bed. She walked to her balcony, and stared at the stars in the sky, occasionally glancing at the ocean as the waves brushed the shore only to retreat again. There was a slight chill in the air, and she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. The sheet covered her chest, and flowed softly in the breeze. Hippolyta wasn't cold long though, as a warmth began to spread across her flesh. It announced, as it always did, the presence she was so desperately seeking. Never one to invade her privacy, Hippolyta uttered to her patron, "Please join me."

Hera appeared in a muted ball of light at the other end of the balcony. "Hippolyta, what has you up so late?" Her tone was filled with concern. She always knew when the Amazon Queen's mood was somber. She was attuned to all things the other woman was, and genuinely cared when something wasn't quite right.

Hippolyta smiled softly, although she wasn't happy, and kept her attention focused on the waves. "I can't sleep tonight. Too many things are on my mind." She could feel Hera looking at her, but she didn't trust herself to even glance at her patron goddess.

"Tell me."

"You shouldn't be bothered with small nonsense."

Hera continued to look at the blonde, and smiled fondly. "It isn't small if it's bothering you. You…you are about the only friend I have that I can say I implicitly trust. Talk to me. What's on your mind so late?"

"I...I can't. It isn't something you should worry about. It's insignificant."

Hera wanted so much to dispel that thought immediately. Nothing about how she felt for the other queen was insignificant. She yearned to talk about the miniscule things. But Hera knew if Hippolyta wasn't talking, it may be best to just let it go. So she turned her attention outward towards the sky. "Would you like me to leave you to try and rest?"

Hippolyta wanted nothing of the sort. "It's, just lately, I think I'm tired. Maybe my time as queen needs to come to an end soon."

Hera was slightly shocked, and looked once again on the barely covered woman she was in love with. "Why? There has never been a better queen. Your daughter, given time, will assume that role. But for now, I rest easy, knowing you are leading the Amazons."

"The Queen of the Amazons should never have weakness. Lately, that seems to be how I feel. I don't feel as strong as I used to."

"Physically?"

Hippolyta grieved inwardly, "No. It's…nothing. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. Lack of sleep seems to be jumbling my mind. I'm fine."

Hera felt her heart pull against her chest. "Then let me help you sleep tonight."

Slowly she approached Hippolyta, and the other queen turned to face her. Gently Hera reached out, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way. Lightly caressing Hippolyta's forehead, she whispered in an ancient language long forgotten. Hippolyta felt her eyelids getting heavy, and her head nodded forward, unable to fight the overwhelming drowsiness that was settling into her bones and muscles. Hera reached out and scooped up the queen into her arms and walked back into the bedroom. She settled the blonde onto the mattress, and straightened out her comforter. Quickly she tucked the proud Amazon woman into the cover, and sighed. Stepping away from the bed, she whispered, "Find your peace tonight Hippolyta." And with the utterance she disappeared back into her own solitude.

* * *

A/N: And here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the large group was sitting around a large rectangular marble table, enjoying breakfast. Queen Hippolyta sat at one end, looking at the gathering all stuffing their faces with fresh meats, fruits and grains indigenous to the island. Diana and Shayera sat next to each other, occasionally laughing at one another. Athena and Alindra were sitting together as well, generally making small talk with Artemis and Clio. Hera sat at the other end at the head, smiling at the women, really reveling in the light mood at the table. The rest of the seats were filled with the nation's generals, priestesses, and others who made up the leadership of the island. Finally, Alindra spoke up for the entire table to hear. "We playing games today?"

Artemis chuckled, "Thought you did that last night."

Alindra's head whipped into her direction, a glare in the eyes despite a slight blush appearing across her cheeks. "Really?"

Athena's eyes went a little wide. "You tell her everything?"

Alindra shook her head quickly. "NO, I definitely left some things out." Alindra punched Artemis in the arm, and the redheaded general rubbed the spot.

"Sorry 'Lin," she muttered. Athena didn't mind that the pair were close and shared a lot of things, but there were some things that were best left between herself and Alindra.

In a blinding flash of light Aphrodite appeared, with a volleyball in her arms. "Bitches!" she laughed, "Let's get a move on. The net is set on the beach, so get up off your asses!"

Hera was slightly scandalized, and chastised, "Aphrodite, the term 'bitches' is rude. At the very least, keep in mind that the Queen is sitting here."

Hippolyta waved her hand nonchalantly, "It's fine."

Hera continued to look at Aphrodite, arching an eyebrow, waiting for the appropriate greeting to be used. Aphrodite shrunk back a little, and turned to face the Queen of the Amazons. Contritely she offered, "Apologies, Queen Hippolyta, I meant no disrespect to you…" and then she turned to face Hera, "or to my mother." Suddenly grinning, she spat out, "The rest of you can kiss my ass, since there's nothing you can do about the term."

Snickers were heard around the table. Hera sighed, the goddess of love never had a filter, and while it was endearing at times, others it was annoying. Hera stood, and sighed, "Well, then, I take my leave. Enjoy the game."

"What?" Aphrodite grumbled. "You never play with us. Come on and let loose once in a while. It'd do wonders for you. Unless you're worried about those ancient bones not being able to keep up with the much younger generation." There was a smug smile on her face, waiting for the verbal barrage to begin from her adopted mother. Sometimes Aphrodite just amused herself.

Athena interjected, "Did you just include yourself among the younger generation? You do know that some of us at this table know you're an old hag."

Aphrodite addressed her sister, leaning over the table, "Some of us are young minded. You, Athena, are old too."

Athena playfully glared at her blonde sister. "It's on. The Goddess of Love is about to be on the receiving end of total embarrassment."

Aphrodite snorted. "Please. Let's go Athena. Fuck your strategy and wisdom on the volleyball sands."

Hera was scandalized once more. "Aphrodite! Language."

Athena belly laughed. "You're going to get grounded because of that mouth."

Aphrodite snickered, and stuck her middle finger in her ear, pretending to clean it out. "Sorry, what was that Athena?"

The Goddess of Wisdom launched herself across the table, tackling her sister, and the two disappeared just as Aphrodite grunted loudly. Everyone but Hera and Hippolyta stood and practically ran out of the hall. Games with the goddesses always were a ton of fun. Hera looked apologetically at Hippolyta who was grinning, "Aphrodite is…"

"Amusing. Your daughter's presence is always welcome here. She brings quite a bit of humor to the group."

"It's hardly adorable when she spouts off at the most inappropriate times. Athena and I ended up fighting a couple of Cyclops because of her. She always seems to antagonize situations, and then claims she can't get dirty as others do her fighting."

Hippolyta laughed out loud. "Well, are you going to join them?"

"No, I don't think so. Why, are you?"

Hippolyta sat silently for a moment, and then a small smile graced her lips. "Yes, actually, I think I will. It could be a lot of fun showing them all up."

Hera was slightly stunned. The Queen usually didn't participate, instead choosing just to watch. Hippolyta smiled, "Join me. Let's show them that the mothers can handle themselves just fine."

It probably wasn't the best idea, Hera thought, but it would be time spent in the other woman's presence, and wouldn't be suspicious since everyone else would be there. "Very well, Hippolyta." The Queen of the Gods walked around to the other end of the table and offered her hand. Hippolyta took it, and both disappeared into the thin air, giddy at the prospect of being together, but neither verbalizing the sentiment.

* * *

When the bulk of the group arrived, Athena and Aphrodite were wrestling in the sand. Athena was a superior fighter, and wasted no time in burying Aphrodite's face into the ground. Sliding off her sister's back, Athena stood triumphantly. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, and then laughed, brushing the tiny grains off her cheeks, and spitting remnants out of her mouth. "One day Athena! I will beat you."

"Doubtful."

Aphrodite giggled, "I didn't mean in a physical fight. But I do have abilities to make you very uncomfortable."

Athena scoffed, "Really? Like what?"

Aphrodite grinned lasciviously, and closed her eyes. Suddenly Athena felt a burning desire all over her body, and she had this uncontrollable urge to grab Alindra and strip her naked, regardless of the company surrounding them. "OKAY!" Athena gasped, "No more!"

Aphrodite opened her eyes, and the feeling that had been consuming Athena dissipated. Chuckling, Aphrodite snapped her fingers. All of the participants were instantly changed into proper beach volleyball attire, with exception of the queens. Standing around in a variety of bikinis, short shorts, tank tops, everyone but the regal pair was ready to play. Hera looked at Hippolyta, noticing that both were still in their stoles and chitons.

Hippolyta looked at her patron quizzically. "I look the same."

Aphrodite shrugged, "It's weird dressing you and mother differently. Hera can fix that if you want."

Hera swallowed hard. She looked at Hippolyta who was expectantly waiting. With a snap of her fingers, Hippolyta stood in the red leathers of the Amazon nation, with slight exception. Yes, she was in leather, but under this the Queen was also in a short gold chiton with a bright blue peacock on the fabric on her left breast.

And Hera had on the same.

Aphrodite looked between the two women, and smiled inwardly to herself. Who did they think they were fooling? It was so obvious that there were feelings that went beyond lust, but Aphrodite said nothing. If Hera kept it to herself, and for obvious reasons she had to, the Goddess of Love would keep her secret. Everyone was oblivious to it anyways, and she would never put her adoptive mother in a precarious situation with her equally adoptive father. He wasn't exactly known for being reasonable.

Hera remained still, staring appreciatively at the Queen. Her figure was rock solid, like almost every other Amazon. Despite her physical age, Hippolyta was the epitome of what one would imagine the Queen of the Amazons would look like. Her muscles were smooth and toned, with a firm abdomen, and a pair of breasts that were set high and were firm as well. There wasn't an inch of fat on her body, and Hera turned quickly to avoid looking for too long. Aphrodite waltzed over to Diana and whispered, "Your mom is hot!"

Diana almost choked, not even wanting to remotely think about someone looking at her mother that way. She looked to her left to Shayera for support. The Thanagarian just shrugged, "She is." Diana grunted and shoved Shayera's shoulder, who for her part, laughed as she stumbled sideways.

The game became four on four, with Clio opting to referee, arguing that someone had to, since both sides were not likely to agree on close calls. Aphrodite wasn't above cheating, which was openly discussed between Hera and Athena. Begrudgingly, Aphrodite agreed to abide by Clio's calls. The teams were chosen by Artemis and Hera. Artemis picked first, opting for Alindra. Hera in turn chose Hippolyta. Artemis wasted no time in taking Athena, and Hera responded by taking Diana. Aphrodite went next, followed by Shayera. Hippolyta smiled inwardly looking at her chosen team. She had always wanted to think them as a family, and in truth they were. Shayera was Diana's love, and Hippolyta was anxious for the time that they would finally settle on the island, a time that was soon approaching. Diana had confided the thought, since they both loved spending time with her mother and "sisters". Hippolyta was handed the ball first and she moved behind the serving line carved out by Aphrodite. She tossed the ball high in the air, and immediately leaped, crushing the small ball behind her powerful strike. Aphrodite shrieked, as the ball came zooming at her face. Her hands went up, freezing the ball in midair. Athena rolled her eyes, "No cheating! I don't care if you are on my team."

Aphrodite huffed, "My face is too pretty to be bruised up." She readied her stance a little more, and let the ball out of its frozen suspension. Quite easily she bumped the ball to the front line to her sister, who set for Artemis. The tall redhead was a bruiser on the front line, smashing the ball in a fury into the sand, just out of reach of Shayera.

The game went back and forth, with Aphrodite keeping her illegal activities to a minimum. Diana had to move to the front in rotation against Artemis. Both had height, and were evenly matched at the net. Shayera found her groove setting, and Hippolyta's serves were deadly. Hera stayed in the middle, digging anything that came her way. Finally, with Hera's team one point ahead, and the game ready to be decided, the patron pulled Hippolyta off to the side. She whispered something in her ear, and the other Queen nodded with a grin. The ball was served at Alindra, who bumped the ball to the net, Athena set, and Aphrodite was leaping to spike it. Hera outstretched her hand, and Aphrodite's legs became like lead. She dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Hippolyta ran to the net, and Hera elevated her higher than she could leaping on her own. The Queen brought down a spike right at the Goddess of Love, who squealed and rolled to the right to avoid being hit. The ball landed in the sand next to her, and Hera's team found themselves victorious. Hippolyta landed gracefully, and instantly began laughing with pure enjoyment. She turned, leaping up and down, and threw her arms around Hera's neck. The two queens laughed in an embrace, as Hera's arms snaked around Hippolyta's waist. Shayera and Diana joined them and the four bounced up and down.

Athena smiled, as she helped her sister off the ground. "No worries Aphrodite. Our mother had to cheat to win."

Aphrodite stood, and giggled, "Dump her in the ocean?"

Athena nodded, and both goddesses concentrated all their power at their adoptive mother. The Queen of the gods gasped as she felt her feet suddenly sliding backwards towards the ocean. She placed her hands up to try and stop the flow of power surging at her. Grinning, she managed to slow her movement, but it was two on one, and although Hera was arguably the strongest of the female deities, she was just outnumbered. Her daughters managed to push telekinetically harder than she could push back, and she was sent flying backwards towards the ocean. Hippolyta tried to stop the flight of her patron and she was tossed alongside the other woman right into the water. They ended tangled in each other as they both hit the clear blue ocean. Both came up sputtering, laughing, and everyone ended up racing for the water right behind them. Never had Hera ever remembered having such a fun time. She was able to enjoy herself alongside Hippolyta, and it was a memory she immediately cherished.

* * *

In speaking with Aphrodite, Athena was delighted that the goddess agreed instantly to hosting a party on the island for Clio and Artemis.

"Leave all the planning to me. It will be a party for the ages!" Aphrodite beamed.

"Tone it down a little please sister. Think grand, and then scale it back."

Aphrodite huffed, "Let loose every once in a while. Well, somewhere other than your bedroom Athena. Seriously, you are so stuffy sometimes."

Athena had a sharp retort on her lips, but let it go. Her sister was genuinely in her element partying, and Athena had started to let go and enjoy herself. She had worked hard on becoming more "human" in that regard. She knew that Alindra loved her regardless, but Athena tried to be more of the wife that her human companion would be able to let loose with. The Amazons weren't a prudish race, and Athena had struggled some with just relaxing. The Goddess of Wisdom could admit she had always been a little stiff, but Alindra had changed all of that, in small pieces. Alindra never demanded anything, seeming to assuage her wife, and assuring her that she didn't care if they never went anywhere. And Aphrodite worked hard on her sister as well. They eventually struck a bargain, in that Aphrodite would become more serious, and truly learn new things that had nothing to do with the body's pleasures, and Athena became more open to her sister's influences.

As if reading Athena's mind, Aphrodite switched subjects. "I read that book you gave me. It's a little annoying though."

Athena smiled, "I would have thought you would have liked to read what the humans seem to believe our history to be."

Aphrodite snorted, "They have us sleeping with our own relatives, having strange children, and have totally exaggerated, or outright made up shit that we weren't even involved in!" The blonde goddess almost shouted out, "Did you know that there was a whole chapter dedicated to my relationship to Ares?" Aphrodite gave a full-body shudder. "Just...gross."

The Goddess of Wisdom laughed. "It's their history that makes an interesting read. Nothing published about us has ever even been close to being accurate."

"Except for the bits about Zeus. That seemed to be dead-on-balls accurate."

Athena shushed her sister. "Disconcertingly so, but let's not discuss it." It was a subject that was not to be talked about. Her father was a notorious womanizer, and it had caused several heated arguments between him and Hera. She hated that he seemed to be endlessly distracted by other women. She had turned him away from her bed a millennium ago as a result. Everyone in Olympus had their private opinion but stayed silent.

It was a touchy subject to say the least.

Aphrodite ignored her sister's statement. "Why do you think Hera puts up with his shit?"

"To keep peace. To not do so would be disastrous for more than just Olympus."

"It isn't fair though. She shouldn't have to live out her life married to a god who fucks anything that moves. Or not."

"Aphrodite!" Athena sternly chastised. "Shut up. It's her business, not ours."

"I just think she should be allowed some happiness in love. To deny her is...just...messed up."

"Well it's a good thing that we don't have to worry about that. Hera has stayed faithful, despite our father's proclivities."

Aphrodite whispered a more serious response, "What if she was tired of it though? Would you support her?"

Athena stood dumbstruck at the thought. It had never really occurred to her. "It doesn't matter, because it won't happen. Hera is too smart to incite that type of wrath from our father."

The love goddess firmly shook her head and replied flatly, "It's bullshit! I would support her if she moved on and you should too Athena."

Suddenly Athena wondered where this was going. "Spill it. What are you thinking?"

Aphrodite wanted to talk to her sister about Queen Hippolyta and the attraction that her mother had towards the Amazon. But uttering anything of the sort would be considered treason, so she stopped short of what was really on her mind and waved Athena off. "Nothing. It was ridiculous. Our mother wouldn't do anything anyways, but that doesn't mean it's for the best. If you love her, I mean really love her, you'd want her to be happy."

Athena stood silent. She knew Aphrodite was avoiding the question and that in and of itself was an answer. If Hera found love with someone that wasn't her father, what would she do? Hera wasn't her "biological" mother. Athena's birth wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. She had never been a child. She had sprung from her father's mind, fully grown, instantly becoming recognized as the Goddess of Wisdom, among other attributes. Aphrodite wasn't Hera's biologically either. Aphrodite had strutted right out of the ocean, full of herself, and displaying an incessant need to insert herself, or "love" into the most unflattering and inopportune times. But both women held dearly to their relationship to Hera. She had accepted both of them immediately, and had been eternally kind. She was there whenever the pair needed her, and individually when they found themselves in situations requiring her assistance. She had shared the Amazon's worship with them without question, pushed it even. What other god or goddess would do that? Hera had always treated them as if she had birthed them both herself, and never once did her genuine affection waiver. In all the instances when Zeus' affairs had come to light, she had done her best to keep her daughters out of the fracas.

Aphrodite glared at the silent brown-eyed goddess for a minute then stomped impatiently, "What would you do Athena?"

"Drop it Aphrodite." Athena replied firmly, "We won't ever have to think about it."

Athena knew though, if it came down to it, she would support Hera. There would be no argument. Defending Hera meant that she would be defending the Amazons also, which included her wife. There'd be no turning away from that, and she would never think to. Alindra's happiness and safety was paramount. She had no doubt that her father would wreak hell on the nation just to spite his wife. She would never stand idly by if that happened. She shuddered at the thought of squaring off against her father. The lightning wielder was relentless when he wanted something accomplished, and she knew that it would mean the obliteration of her family as she knew it.

While her father's activities were not something she ever found acceptable, she did have genuine affection for the father of the gods. By all rights, she had always been his favorite, and he wasn't always a lecherous bastard. They had spent time away from the others, and he had been affectionate as she expected a father to be. He had taught her many things, including how to control lightning. No one on Olympus had ever been afforded that rare opportunity, and the two had bonded over it. On more than one occasion her father had sat her on the throne in his absence, and most Olympians assumed she spoke with his authority. Even when she didn't, Zeus would rarely contradict her statements. For the paranoid king of the gods, that said a great deal.

Her father trusted her more than any other Olympian.

Aphrodite's whisper broke Athena out of deep thought, "It may happen one day, when we have to decide…"

Athena was done with the conversation. "Enough," she smiled although her mind was swirling with what it all meant, "let's talk about what is not allowed to happen at the party."

Aphrodite suddenly became playfully defensive, "That, dear sister, is not up to you!"

* * *

Artemis stared at Clio's back, who was busy dressing for the evening. "Clio, are you sure you're okay with Alindra and I going off tonight?"

The little mahogany haired woman laughed, her tight curls bouncing. "Of course. Why would I care that you want to go fishing with your best friend on one of your last nights of being single?"

Artemis approached her love from behind, wrapping her arms around the librarian's waist. She leaned down and kissed the other woman's neck softly. "I don't want to leave you alone. I'd just like…"

Clio sighed contented, "Artemis, go with Alindra. I know you don't really want to party tonight. You two should go and have fun. Fishing sounds like fun."

"You could go with us."

"I would, except that one of us really should be present for whatever Aphrodite has planned. Plus Athena and I will keep each other company. It'll be fun."

Artemis laughed, "I think I'll be spending the whole night worrying about how much fun it really is."

Clio reached up, and tangled her hand in Artemis' hair. "Love, I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back."

Artemis whispered against Clio's neck, "Promise?"

"Mmm…" was the low response.

Artemis' hands began slowly roaming over Clio's body, all the while keeping her girlfriend tight in an embrace. "When I get back, I hope you are fully energized…"

"Gods," Clio moaned as Artemis began rubbing her breasts in unison. "Get out of here, before I change my mind, and no one goes anywhere."

She turned in Artemis' arms and kissed the woman who in less than 48 hours was going to marry her. Just outside their door, Alindra stood ready to knock. Athena grabbed her hand quickly, and uttered, "Wait. Give them a moment."

Alindra peered over her shoulder, "Why?"

Athena opened her mouth to speak, but instead chose that moment to kiss her wife. Alindra was backed up softly against the door she had been ready to knock on, and Athena pinned her against the frame. The Goddess of Wisdom would never utter it, but Aphrodite had spent hours instructing her on how impulsiveness was a great thing when it came to being affectionate. Now was one of those times. Athena playfully nibbled at Alindra's lips, and the blonde general stood delightfully shocked. Her hands instantly went to the brunette's backside and she squeezed while simultaneously getting her as close as she could. "Athena," Alindra rasped in between kisses, "what has gotten into you?"

"I love the taste of my wife on my lips," came the quick reply thick with desire.

Alindra was pleasantly surprised. Athena smiled; her sister had spent countless hours teaching her sexual innuendo as well. Athena picked things up quickly. She was smart after all, and it didn't take a genius to see that her wife enjoyed the dirty little ditty. She bit Alindra's lower lip playfully, her intent fully known, while running her palms against her wife's quadriceps. Athena moved her hands slowly up tracing her thumbs along the "V", driving her wife wild. And just as quickly, she lifted a hand, knocked, and stepped back, pulling herself to the paragon of purity she usually presented to everyone else. Alindra was still leaning against the door, reeling from what had just passed, when the door swung open. She fell back, landing on her butt, laughing. Artemis looked down at her best friend confused. "What the hell Alindra?"

The redhead looked to Athena, who shrugged innocently. Artemis reached down and tugged her best friend up off the ground. "You been drinking?"

Alindra continued to laugh. "No dammit. Just no…"

Athena glided past the two friends and addressed Clio. "You ready?"

"I am." They linked arms, and escorted each other to the palace where Aphrodite's party was in full swing.

Artemis looked at her fellow General suspiciously, but all thoughts were put aside, as the pair strolled in the opposite direction, headed to their favorite spot to fish.

* * *

Aphrodite looked around at her handiwork. Amazons were everywhere, drinking, dancing, and enjoying friendly revelry. Music in the Grand Hall was loud, and the party had stretched out further onto the beach. Fires had been started, and the nation unwound together, sharing in fun. Hera appeared behind her daughter in her normal sandy-toned robes. Aphrodite turned, and rolled her eyes. "Mother, must you dress like, well, like a mother all of the time?"

Hera looked down at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with how I am dressed?"

"Nothing, if you are planning a retirement party in an old folk's home. You're hot. Quit hiding it." Aphrodite reached out, and magically pulled up Hera's dark brown hair up on the sides, leaving two thick tendrils framing her face. She touched the robe, curled her lip up in disgust, and transformed the cloth into green silk, shrinking the length to the patron's knees. The neckline suddenly swooped lower, and it accentuated her breasts perfectly. The waist became cinched tightly, and Hera stood, uncomfortable as hell.

"Aphrodite, change it back."

"No. Mother, you so don't realize what a fantastic body you have, and you constantly hide it. Loosen up!"

Hera scowled. Aphrodite laughed, "Tell you what, if the next person who sees you thinks anything other than how striking you are in that get up, I'll change it."

Hera opened her mouth to object, but closed it as Hippolyta joined the pair. She was wrapped beautifully in gold and white, the chosen colors of her house, and her long blonde hair was pinned up. The Goddess of Love grinned, "Queen Hippolyta, you look amazing. What do you think of my mother's choice of clothing this evening?"

The Amazon nodded appreciatively. Softly, and shyly, she responded, "Stunning."

Hera blushed at the compliment, and Aphrodite nodded with satisfaction at the ensemble she had created. Quickly the blonde goddess grabbed the Amazon queen's hand and led her down the small steps, and began dancing around with her. She kept a respectable distance, dancing like she would dance with her own mother. Hera stood, and just watched. Hippolyta was regal in every sense of the word. She ached to just dance the night away with the other woman, but pushed the thought aside. Instead she walked down the steps and found Diana.

"Diana, child, humor your patron with a dance?"

The Princess smiled graciously, and led her out to the middle of the Hall. The pair swung around lightly, having no close contact. The pair chatted over the music, and Hera was thrilled internally to be spending time with her daughter. It caused her great pain to keep it hidden, and she could never tell Diana everything she wanted to. Instead she settled for a comment that wouldn't betray her intention. "Your mother is so proud of you. You bring great honor to her nation."

Diana smiled with pride of her own. "We are blessed to have you as our patron. The Amazon nation is unrivaled in any regard thanks to you."

"Tell me, Diana, how are things with you and Shayera?"

Diana practically beamed, "Wonderful."

"I greatly admire her. She is an amazing woman."

"Thank you, your majesty. That means all coming from you." Diana's heart swelled in pride at her goddess' praise of her lover. It showed in her face.

"Tell me," Hera prodded, "any thoughts of making your arrangement, more, mmm, permanent?"

Diana stumbled slightly, "You mean marry her?"

"It's not such a wild thought is it?" Hera let out a small, sly smile. "In fact, I know you think it about it more often than not."

Diana blushed, "It isn't, and I do. It's just…"

"Don't hesitate to do it if that's how you feel. To not be with the person you love in every way you want would be…heartbreaking." Hera's tone had sobered some, and Diana was sure she was missing something.

"I agree," Diana started slowly. "But we haven't discussed it. To make her my wife would mean possibly having her become an Amazon. I don't know that's necessarily what she wants."

"How do you know if you don't ask her? I would immediately bless your marriage, making her one if she so desired. I watch you both…for your mother of course. Her courage and resolve rival those of any Amazon. She would be welcomed as a true daughter, and sister to the Amazons."

Diana was speechless. She looked over to where Shayera was standing, conversing with Clio. The redhead looked up and flashed a bright smile at the Princess, which was instantly returned. Diana resolved to bring it up to Shayera as soon as they were alone. Hera smiled, hearing the thought. Shayera really was perfect for Diana, and the pair was inseparable, with exception to few moments when necessity dictated that they had to be. "Go…" Hera uttered softly. Diana turned her attention back to Hera and bowed. Quickly she retreated, sliding over to Shayera's position, linking their hands together, and fingers intertwining.

Suddenly her hand was grabbed, and she turned. Aphrodite smiled, as she linked her mother's hand in with Hippolyta's. "Please, excuse me. My feet are killing me, and I want to bother Athena."

The music suddenly slowed down, and Hera shifted nervously. Hippolyta stood, hoping that Hera would dance with her, but saying nothing. The brunette goddess bowed slightly, mustering courage she seemed to be in short supply of, "Hippolyta, dance with me?"

The blonde queen returned the bow, and the two linked closely and began swaying slowly to the music. Aphrodite watched the pair in triumph. Why shouldn't her mother have this moment? The thought was interrupted by her sister's approach. Athena looked to see what her sister was staring at. Her stomach clenched uncharacteristically. She wasn't sure why, but the conversation she had earlier with Aphrodite resonated in her mind; she was no fool. Switching tact immediately, Athena teased, "When are the strippers arriving?"

Aphrodite grinned, "Within the hour."

Athena's face dropped, and she stuttered uncharacteristically. "Wh-what? I was kidding."

Aphrodite turned and laughed, "Kidding too." She wasn't really, but she mentally crossed the plan off the list of things to do that night. Poor Athena would have a fit. Spoilsport. Strippers could be fun, and it wasn't like an island full of women would care.

The Goddess of Love turned her attention back to her mother and the other queen. She sighed. This would probably be all they would ever get, and frankly, it sucked in her mind. Love in its purest form was something she always cherished, and this pair was so obviously deep in it that it broke her heart to think that this would be Hera's only moment. Aphrodite spoke softly and with serious sincerity, "Athena, sister, I love you. In my heart I am loyal to you."

Athena was surprised at the sentiment, and the rare tone. "Aphrodite, are you okay?"

"I am. I just-I just needed you to know that. I would fight for you, and for Alindra. Your love is a blessing. I hope you know how lucky you are to hold the woman that you married."

Athena finally understood. She touched her sister's shoulder. "Like you, I would choose her side. She is our mother in every sense in my mind, and you, you understand more about real love than you get credited for. Aphrodite, can we give them a moment? Just one? Is it possible?"

"I don't know," came the pained reply. "To conceal this would be difficult, and possibly beyond our reach."

Athena looked at her mother. "We have to try. Just once."

Aphrodite nodded with approval, "We will. Later tonight…"

The two sisters stood and watched as the Queen of the Amazons was spun around and brought back close again to the patron she adored.

* * *

Alindra sat upon the rock and cast her line out. Occupying a rock nearby Artemis was fidgeting, and not fishing. The blonde general looked over and sighed, "This sucks, doesn't it?"

Artemis nodded in response. Pulling in her line quickly, Alindra turned, "We can join them you know. It won't hurt my feelings if that is what you wanted to do. It wasn't my idea to come here anyways."

Artemis stared out over the ocean, deep in thought, Alindra's words barely registering. The redhead general sighed, and turned to her best friend. "Lin, were you nervous marrying Athena?"

Concern registered in Alindra's mind, but she betrayed no emotion at the question. "Of course. I think it's natural to be nervous. You would be insane to not be really. You hope that you are making the right decision committing yourself to someone for the rest of your life. For us as Amazons, that is a very, very long time." Treading lightly, Alindra asked, "You having second thoughts?"

"No," Artemis grinned slightly, "just really wondering why I'm not nervous."

Alindra exhaled, feeling relieved, teased, "You, the great and fierce Artemis, nervous over not being nervous! Nothing scares you does it?"

Artemis smiled at the silly statement, but then shook her head. "I am afraid of something."

Alindra arched her eyebrow, shocked but curious as to what prompted the revelation from her friend. "Do tell…"

Artemis' face dropped slightly, "I'm, I'm afraid of losing. Losing Clio, you, this life that we have built. It scares…terrifies me really, to think about being alone."

Alindra could sympathize. She had the same feelings about her life with Athena. She wasn't sure what to say to her best friend. The truth was that it was a thought that would always linger in the back of their minds. But Alindra didn't want to dwell on sadness that might never come to pass. Instead she smiled, "Well, we'll just have to fight to make sure that never happens. Get up woman. We're going to join our sisters and loved ones. We can fish anytime."

Artemis returned the light smile and the pair abandoned their favorite spot to go and be with their friends and family, who, judging by the sounds resonating on the island, were having a hell of a time.

* * *

Reaching the edge of the party, Alindra and Artemis found the group they were looking for sitting around a bonfire. Aphrodite was the lone person standing, and her arms were moving around wildly, as she animatedly continued to tell a story.

Artemis settled next to Clio on the sand, and immediately pulled the smaller woman into her own body. Alindra sat in front of Athena. The goddess' arms opened, and Alindra leaned back into the offered embrace. Looking around, Diana was laying in the sand, her head resting on Shayera's lap. The Thanagarian was lightly stroking Diana's hair, paying attention to the story being told, a large smile gracing her face.

Hippolyta and Hera were sitting together as well, although a respectable distance had been kept. There was no move on either's part to touch or embrace like the others, but the thought was definitely in the back of Hippolyta's mind. She pushed it to the side, and continued to listen politely to Aphrodite's story.

"So, then, it occurred to me that I was going to have to settle this with more than words…" Aphrodite danced around in place lightly, completely engrossed in the tale that she was weaving. "So, I stood there, by myself, against three ugly hydras circling the ship I was on. And when I say three, I mean three, not three heads. There were nine of those total. Anyways…"

Athena whispered to Alindra, "She's conveniently leaving out the fact that she started all that nonsense."

Alindra chuckled, and Aphrodite of course heard the stage whisper and chose to ignore the jibe. "I stood defenseless on the ship, knowing that I was in a whole lot of trouble, but I refused to back to down to those bullies of the ocean."

Shayera was confused and interjected, "Why were you defenseless? You're a goddess. Why not just teleport somewhere else and avoid all of this in general?"

Aphrodite stopped and puffed her ample chest up even more and took a serious stance. "Principle! Hydras are not known for negotiating, and I wasn't in the mood to be pushed around. And, defenseless isn't entirely true. I mean, I do have amazing powers, usually used for persuasion, but this time I was going to have to fight. They just weren't going to take no for an answer." As the audience chuckled the goddess took a dramatic pose and continued, "So, they circled, lashing out, taking chunks out of my ship, which really pissed me off since it had been a gift from a very rich admirer from Egypt." Aphrodite stopped her story, a contemplative, but confused look spreading across her face, "What was his name? Achmed? Allmed? Omar? Oh, what century was it again…?" The Goddess of Love looked genuinely concerned that she couldn't recall.

Hera laughed, "He wasn't from Egypt, he was from Italy, and his name was Antonio."

Aphrodite smiled and waved the information off, "Well, whatever. It's not important. So, as I was saying, they were taking chunks out of the grand ship Angelo had given me…"

Hera laughed again even harder, "Antonio. His name was Antonio."

Aphrodite shrugged the thought off with a dramatic flip of her hand. "Who cares what his name was. He was an insufferable little ass who tried to bribe the Goddess of Love with lavish gifts. As if that works…I can have anything I want at any time. Now, back to the three hydras that were really pissing me off at this point. I mean, who attacks the Goddess of Love?"

Athena interrupted the story, "Perhaps it was because the Goddess of Love was trying to steal the jewel of Tempetrua. It is their most valued treasure."

Aphrodite crossed her arms and huffed, "What the fuck do ugly sea creatures need with such a jewel anyways? They leave it in a cave on a pedestal and swim around it like it possesses some magical qualities. Which," Aphrodite inhaled deeply, "it doesn't. Those stories were highly exaggerated."

Athena mumbled under her breath, "Much like this one."

Aphrodite continued, regally unimpeded by the remark. "So as the one on the left lunged forward, sharp teeth bared, I bitch slapped it, all of three of its heads reared back in shock. I guess no one in history has ever slapped a hydra. Shouldn't have been that surprising." The blonde was animated and her pomposity shown through the entire time. But it wasn't a total blinding arrogance, as Aphrodite was lovingly conceited. Those who truly knew her were aware that the goddess was full of herself, but in a kind hearted sort of way. She just liked to talk about herself, and exaggerate. A lot.

Diana laughed, appreciating the obvious tall tale. "So, then what happened?"

Aphrodite grinned as she shrugged, "They swam away. The end."

The group sat in shock, slightly surprised at the abrupt ending. "Wait," Clio started, "you slapped one and they all left?"

Aphrodite nodded her head in confirmation.

Athena growled playfully, "Finish the story properly."

Aphrodite spun on her sister, disgusted that she was going to have to tell at least a partial truth. She addressed the group once more. "Fine. My sister and my mother appeared as the ship was starting to take on water. I had the situation under control, and the hydras were beginning to recognize that I was not to be trifled with. Athena may have been wielding a sword of Hephaestus and wielding the Aegis, and my mother may have had to mention that she was the queen of the gods, but really I had already won."

"What happened to the jewel you were trying to st-," Alindra stopped realizing that she didn't want to call Aphrodite a thief, although that was exactly what had happened. "Eh, what happened to the jewel that those ugly beasts had no right to have in the first place?"

Aphrodite looked at Athena. The goddess of wisdom arched her eyebrow in a challenge, daring her sister to lie again. Aphrodite stuck her tongue out and then sighed, "I threw it back in the ocean. It wasn't that pretty."

The group laughed heartily. Aphrodite was nothing but entertaining to say the least. Shayera sat forward a little, looking at Hera. "Please, will you tell us a story? I-I don't know much about Earth mythology or your stories. It isn't something that I have really studied, although apparently, I should have paid attention to sooner." She smiled brightly at Aphrodite, who nodded her approval. Shayera continued, "Would you mind?"

Hera smiled lightly at the request. "What would you like to hear about? There are a million tales I could tell you."

Shayera sat contemplatively at the fire. "Tell a story about fire. It seems fitting since we are all sitting around one right now."

Hera nodded, and stared into the flames herself. "How about the story of Prometheus? It is a story that has not been told properly through the ages. Let's see…Prometheus as most of you know was a Titan. They were some of the most powerful of the beings on Earth, before we overthrew them. He was an interesting figure. He desired to give humans the secret to fire, but was forbidden to. Some of us gods held tightly to the belief that we should not interfere in the lives of the beings we watched over. He decided differently. It wasn't as if humans couldn't have figured it out on their own, it may have just taken a little longer. But in his blind need to do what he thought was right, he stole it, and gave it to the humans. As a result, he was handed down a severe punishment for the thievery and suffered for millennia because of it. Some of us, myself included, argued for leniency, after all, what harm had really been done. But Zeus wouldn't hear of it."

"Prometheus was bound to a rock by chains Hephaestus forged unbreakable, tormented daily. He was left helpless as an eagle would swoop down on him and peck out his liver, only to have it re-grow again, and suffer the same fate the next night."

"Wow." Shayera exhaled, slightly shocked. "Does that still happen now?"

Hera shook her head. "No, Zeus was able to be swayed. We were able to convince him that Prometheus had suffered enough for his crime. Eventually, he stopped the eagle from coming. Zeus stripped him of his power and let him live out a mortal life amongst the human race he had helped. He died quite some time ago I'm told."

"Told?" Clio asked.

Hera looked a bit disconcerted, "I never really looked into it. Zeus said he did it, and there was no reason to really question it. The eagle that was used now sits perched in my husband's throne room, and doesn't go anywhere on his own, except to travel with Zeus."

Athena sat contemplatively, "There's one more thing about Prometheus that seems important to mention, although I am not sure why. He was a true seer. Despite stories that have been told about many figures in mythology that somehow manages to get overlooked quite a bit."

Clio considered the statement, "Aren't the Fates also seers?"

Athena shook her head, "No, not in the strictest sense. While they do tell the future, it is something that they weave into their strings to make it so. One could argue if they didn't have that ability to influence life in such a way, their abilities would be called into question. Prometheus could just tell the future without having the way of influencing it." Athena sighed, exhaling, "Anyways, on to something far happier…." Turning her attention to Clio and Artemis, "Are you both ready to be married?"

Clio blushed, while Artemis squeezed her softly. "Yes." They replied in unison.

Artemis coughed, "Thank you all for this evening. I admit I was a little worried when I found out Aphrodite was going to plan the entire thing."

Aphrodite chuckled at the stoic Amazon's comment, "I can't imagine why…"

The redheaded general laughed, "I don't either. This has been perfect. I was…I was surprised that there were not strippers tonight."

Aphrodite waved her hand in the air, nonchalantly dismissing the comment, "Cliché."

* * *

Slowly, the group dispersed, choosing to join the rest of the Nation in their revelry. Splintering off, everyone paired off with their chosen lovers and friends, and just enjoyed the unrestricted fun. Hippolyta and Hera stood close to each other, laughing, watching, as the Amazons danced, uninhibited by any worries.

"They have no cares in the world…" Hippolyta uttered lowly under her breath.

"No they don't. Not tonight anyways."

"Would that were true for all of them." Hippolyta regretted the words instantly. She had shown, once again, that she had a weakness that was not under control.

Hera heard the utterance, and her mind screamed out in protest. Why did it have to be this way between them? It was torture of the worst kind, and yet she couldn't bring herself not to be in the other Queen's company. What she wouldn't give for a moment, just one, where she could say and show how she felt. Rather than utter a thought that would betray her emotions, she slowly reached for Hippolyta's hand and led her farther into the sand, and began dancing, a small smile gracing her face. Her companion's mood was instantly affected. A smile was given in return. If this was all she would ever get, she would hold onto it.

At a distance, Athena clinched her eyes tightly. Things were so obviously painful for the pair, and she wanted nothing more to make things right. She was at a loss to even know where to begin. Perhaps she could talk to her father, and maybe he would relent to letting Hera out of their marriage. There was nothing left between them, with exception to some polite respect. It did not go beyond that. Opening her eyes once more, her resolve was beginning to sway in to interfering. It was set the moment she laid eyes on Alindra. Her blonde wife was carrying on with Artemis, grinning ear to ear, sharing some moment only meant for the two of them. As if knowing her wife was watching, Alindra looked her way, and beamed a large smile, mouthing the words, "I love you." Athena became stout in her belief, in that very instant, Hera should have the same opportunity to have affection shown in such a simple way. She returned Alindra's smile, and then without any wavering, uttered, "Okay, Aphrodite. It's time."

In an instant, the Goddess of Love flanked her position, and took her sister's hand into her own. "It's the right thing to do Athena."

Athena nodded in agreement, and the pair made their way into the sand, a destination in mind. They cut into their mother's space, and Athena turned Hippolyta around in her arms. She didn't utter a spoken word, instead projecting into Hippolyta's mind her intent. Mentally she whispered, "She'll never make the first move. Take her out of here. Aphrodite and I will shield you tonight."

Hippolyta froze. She gazed, shocked into the Goddess' eyes. The brown orbs urged her on, and she visibly trembled. Was it possible to have Hera in her arms, even if it was just for the night? It was a huge risk, but she desperately wanted it to happen. Mentally she felt Athena speak to her thoughts, "Just tonight. At dawn we stop concealing you. To risk any more would be dangerous."

Hippolyta looked over, and Hera was smiling at something Aphrodite had said. She took a step back, continuing once more searching Athena's eyes intently. The brunette goddess nudged her dance partner in the direction of her mother, and watched as Hippolyta touched Aphrodite's back. She uttered a small thanks in her mind, and Aphrodite nodded. Stepping to the side, Hippolyta took Hera's hand, "Let's go for a walk."

Hera was stunned, but acquiesced immediately. Hippolyta heard a thought in her mind, "None shall see what transpires tonight."

Athena took her sister's hand once again, and immediately shrouded the pair's presence to all eyes, including those that would be on Olympus. It was a gamble, but Athena was sure, as was her sister, that it was the right thing to do.

Hera followed behind Hippolyta's lead. Still holding hands, she blindly followed, assuming at some basic level they were going somewhere quieter to talk. It wasn't unusual for them to do, and so Hera thought nothing of it. But when they ended back in Hippolyta's bedroom, Hera became anxious.

Crossing the threshold, Hippolyta brought the patron inside, and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it.

It seemed a silly notion, since she trusted Athena and Aphrodite to hide anything that happened, but she did it nonetheless. Facing her fellow queen, she closed her eyes, and whispered, "Hera, please just read my mind."

The Queen of the Gods seemed shocked, but closed her eyes as well. She instantly saw every moment that Hippolyta had thought of her, wished for her presence, and desperately craved her touch. Just as she was about to pull away, she saw the moments that had just passed between Athena and Hippolyta. Hera gasped, and immediately Hippolyta's lips were on hers. With urgency now lingering, pressing them to have the one night together, Hera melted. Her hands moved to Hippolyta's hair, loosening it until it tumbled past her shoulders. Hippolyta moaned, and pressed her lips harder, insistency her ally. Her hands clutched hard at Hera's waist, and the silk bunched into her fingers. Hera, spurred into action, almost growled as she grabbed a fist full of the other queens' hair and pulled it tightly back, exposing her lover's neck.

Quickly the goddess began kissing the exposed flesh, while Hippolyta moved them backwards towards the bed. Her fingers began pulling up the soft silk, and Hera stopped long enough for the cloth to be pulled up over her head. In return, she pushed hard against the fabric standing in the way of seeing the blonde completely naked as well, and it dropped to the floor in a whisper. Immediately she assaulted the queen's neck once more. The scent of the other woman in her senses was overwhelming. Pushing a little farther, the pair fell onto the mattress. Hippolyta's bare legs curled around Hera's calves, rubbing slowly up and down.

Millennia of frustration was unleashed, and hungry hands rubbed everywhere, as if in some belief that this would be the last time they touched something they desired beyond anything. The passion was overwhelming and both succumbed to the raw desire burning to consume everything the other would offer.

Not wanting her only time with Hippolyta to be filled with any type of greed, Hera lifted her head and stared into the other Queen's eyes. Softly, she whispered, "Let me…let me just look at you for a moment. Hippolyta, for as long as I can remember, I have loved you. I want more than anything to give you more than just this. I…" Hera began to get choked up, the love she was feeling was dominating her thoughts. A tear slid down her cheek. "Just know that you are loved more than what I can show and give you in one night."

Hippolyta reached out tenderly and wiped the lone tear away. "I love you. If this is all that is ever meant for us to be, know that I will cherish it. I will hide it away in my heart, but know that I will hold to it tightly for every one of my days."

* * *

A/N: I have to say that I love Aphrodite's role in this story, and this chapter gave you a small taste...thanks to everyone who reviews. For Wonderhawk6648:Hope you liked this chapter too! For Guest: (not JR)-Glad you liked the first chapter. You mentioned a sequel, which made me laugh! Let me get through this one first, and we'll see. :) A few of you have sent PM's about Dinah/Helena and I'm sorry, but I don't have plans right now to include them. There are a lot of characters in this one, and I wasn't really sure how they'd fit. But you will get Amaya/Zatanna, Athena/Alindra, plus Hippolyta/Hera, and some characters that haven't made appearances in my stories before. I hope you will find them to be adequate substitutes. Happy reading to all!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter had to be reposted since the last two sections were not included in the original upload...not sure how that happened, but hopefully it helps make better sense of the events in chapter 4...I was curious as to why the reviews didn't include more thoughts on Ares...so the added content is at the end. Hope you like...

* * *

As was his normal routine when his wife was away from Olympus, which was happening with much more frequency he mused unconcerned, Zeus took the opportunity to look in on an old foe. His eagle perched high on his shoulder he transported himself to a hidden prison. The Father and King of the Gods had been very careful in his movements over a great expanse of time. He was sure that his continual "detainment" of the Titan wouldn't be appreciated. But, this was not about fire, and the betrayal of a secret the gods had declared be kept away from humans. No, this was about a secret that had yet to be shared.

Moving through the clay and rock carefully, Zeus rounded the maze with ease. If, and it was unlikely, that his secret prisoner was ever discovered to be alive, someone would have a hell of a time finding the actual spot he was being kept in. Zeus chuckled maliciously; he had outdone himself in the conception of the holding area. But his thoughts turned darker. He wanted information, something that even his precious Fates had been unable to give him. "Hags," he uttered. They were a necessary evil in his mind, willing to do his bidding when he dictated, and he allowed them, in return, to torture humans from time to time.

Secretly, of course.

He didn't believe for a moment that his wife, or his children, well some of them, would ever approve of the arrangement. For the most part, he didn't really care about humanity, beyond the occasional, in truth multiple, women the race had occupied him with. At the moment he had his eyes on a particularly engaging blonde….

Perhaps, he mused, he'd pay her a visit later to take his mind off of the task at hand.

Coming into a circular clearing, flanked by large rocks, he spied his favorite prey. Prometheus, once proud Titan, was chained to a rock in the northern most edge of the circle. His appearance was haggard. His beard was long, and unkempt. It was littered with salt and pepper flecks, despite his age. Really, at this juncture Zeus presumed it should have been completely white by now. "No matter," he grumbled.

The Titan was held in place by chains, forged by Hephaestus hundreds of millennia ago, and the craftsmanship had held up this entire time. Rags adorned his figure, which had withered over the time he had been kept prisoner. For the longest time, Zeus had sent his eagle daily to rip out the Titan's liver, only to let it re-grow overnight. He had hoped that given the endless torture, Prometheus would give him what he wanted desperately. But the Titan had staunchly held onto secrets that concerned him, and so he decided some time ago that perhaps it was time to switch tactics. Instead of daily visits, Zeus only sent the eagle when his wife was away. He had hoped it would have a more psychologically damaging effect since the Titan would think about the torture, only to have it come sporadically, and at unknown times. However, this had not worked either. The situation, to say the least, had become more infuriating now more than ever to the lightning wielder.

Truth was, he was feeling Fate's breath on his neck.

Approaching the Titan with an air of arrogance he usually exuded, he stopped short a couple of feet and looked up. Prometheus was aware of his presence, and knew what it meant. Pain. It was never just a conversation between the two.

"I see you have brought your bastard of a bird," Prometheus uttered weakly. "I would have thought by now you would have learned that is not the way to sway me."

Zeus grinned maliciously. "I know it isn't, but hearing your screams is soothing to my ears."

"Then," Prometheus gritted, now focusing his black eyes on his captor, "get it over with. But I will not change my mind. I will not give you what you seek."

Zeus tilted his head to the side, "Why do you persist in this game? I will let you go if you tell me what I want to know."

Prometheus coughed, as a sickly laughter emanated from his bone-dry throat. "You, Nephew, are a liar. You forget I know the future, and its possibilities. You would do no such thing."

Zeus laughed, and a rumble of thunder boomed overhead. "True, but let's talk anyways. I confess I don't understand why you hold so tightly to your secret. It isn't as if telling me, or not telling me, affects your future. You are doomed to be tortured for all eternity regardless." The broad-shouldered god leaned and whispered harshly, "Give me the name."

Prometheus smiled, a small amount of joy found in the simple gesture. "No. But I will tell you a secret today."

Zeus leaned further in, listening intently.

Prometheus closed his eyes, and reveled in the truth he was about to share. "I will not be tortured eternally. The time in which you keep me captive is soon drawing to a close."

The father of the gods became enraged. With a fury unbound, lightning flashing in his angry eyes, he backhanded his captive with a force that broke his jaw. Given that he had struck a Titan, it was with a force that would instantly kill anyone else. But the moment he struck, and heard the sickening crack, the jaw was set back into place.

"What an annoying, yet convenient trait." Zeus' words were harsh. But he settled into more of a composed state of mind, and continued, "If that is so, then it means your death. I grow weary of this game we have played for so long."

Prometheus exhaled slowly. "It does mean my death. I don't fear it. You can't do anything to me once I die." The titan's eyes held an almost manic glee as he twisted the verbal knife, "Even you, King of the Gods, must answer to Hades in his Realm. I relish the day that it comes, however it comes."

Zeus growled at the well-placed insult and sought to regain his dominance. "Ah, so you believe that you won't be saved. How sad." Zeus sneered, not caring one ounce how the death came, so long as he got what he needed before that time. "I do hope to watch you breathe your last."

Prometheus serenely met the vengeful eyes once more. "I didn't say I wouldn't be saved. Tell me, oh great Zeus," the comment was laced with sarcasm, "why not just ask your chosen companions, the Fates?"

Zeus recoiled slightly, and Prometheus continued, "For all your power, you don't control everything, and they cannot tell you what you want to know because they are frauds. They manipulate the humans they deem lesser beings, but they cannot change the Fate of a god or a Titan. So, beat me, talk to me, let your bird loose to wreak hell upon my body, but I keep what you want most tightly sealed in my mind. I will not give you the name of the one who will release me from my body and bring you to your knees."

Zeus stood silent for a moment, and then smiled. "Let's discuss what I do know. My history is littered with events I understand to connect to sons. My father overthrew his, and I in turn overthrew my own father. Every seer can see that a son will cause me the same grief, but none have ever named him. I will not allow any of mine to do the same. I am the pen-ultimate, and you will do well to remember it."

Prometheus did not answer; he would not give in to the goading of what Zeus was revealing. Ignoring the lack of any response, Zeus continued, "I could just kill them all. No son means an absent threat."

The Titan surged his head forward painfully, "You would kill your own children to keep your power? Their lives mean so very little? It's despicable." Prometheus spat on the ground in front of Zeus' feet. "That you have managed to stay in power so long is reprehensible."

"Perhaps," Zeus answered with self-assured authority, "if I actually feared any of my sons. The ones that would have posed the most threat are long since dead." At the thought, Zeus inwardly grieved the passing of his favorite son, Herakles. In his mind, as twisted as it was, that he was one who would have been worthy. But his son was not a full god, and had died some time ago. And that was when his torture of Prometheus had lessened some. "My sons that remain are foolish, and are not as clever as they believe themselves to be. And I have made very sure that none more have come into existence by any carelessness on my part."

"Then why are you here? If you really believed that, you would never come again to see me. Face the truth; you are fooling yourself."

Zeus smiled coldly, "You can spare the innocent ones. Give me the name of the son that will seek to overthrow me, and I will spare the others."

"You lie again. You won't risk that I wouldn't tell you the truth."

"Then their blood is on your hands."

Prometheus panicked slightly. He never wanted innocent blood, even if belonged to the damned children of his enemy, to be spilled. For all their faults, the sons of Zeus were not without some redeeming qualities. It had taken millennia, but he knew it to be true. "Kill your sons then. You will bring a wrath unimagined upon Olympus by doing so. The other gods will not tolerate you doling out death to their family as a way of keeping your throne."

And that was the rub. It was the reason that Zeus had not wiped out his line in such a purge. His wife, daughters, and brothers would not stand for the slaughter. His position would be precarious at best. To be honest even he couldn't stand against the combined might of his siblings much less all his children and other family. And as yet, it had escaped Zeus on how to do so silently.

"You remind me of someone…Oedipus. Do you not remember how he tried to fight his fate, so much so, that he did exactly what he tried ardently to avoid? As old as you are, surely you know you can't avoid fate by trying to control it? Because if you do, you are far more foolish than I thought."

"I was smart enough to defeat you, and the rest of your wretched Titans. Keep that in mind Prometheus. I will see you again soon enough." And with the end of his thought, he disappeared into thin air.

Prometheus sighed, and leaned his head back against the rock. His own death was coming soon. He held tightly to the thought, as it brought him comfort. He could see it all in his mind's eye, and accepted it would be what it was supposed to be. "Hurry child," he uttered, "I am ready for this to end."

* * *

Ares paced in the throne room of his father. Eyeing the throne with a bloodlust barely contained, he plotted. Too long had he been subservient to his father's whims, passions, and demands. While he was left to his own volition more often than not, he was not keen on the power structure remaining the same much longer. The problem was, Zeus was clever, and killing him would not be an easy feat. Truth was, he was powerful, as the god of war he damned well should be!

But raw power was not enough. Not by a long shot.

His father was clever, and while his own mental prowess was nothing to be snickered at, he simply would not be able to out think his father in that regard. It was frustrating to Ares, and had been since they had overthrown the Titans all those ages ago. All the while he waited for an opportunity to present itself, but it never did.

Contemplating his situation, he knew he would need help. Problem was, his family didn't like him very much, and none would ever be persuaded into helping him voluntarily. The ally he needed the most wouldn't be swayed, and to approach the subject with her would surely bring his brutal demise. "Athena," he growled to no one, "you are an insufferable bitch."

The Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy would never help him achieve his goals if she knew his ultimate plan to be the sole leader of Olympus. Ares grunted. His sister was infuriatingly moral and ethical, and recently she had brought Aphrodite around to her way of thinking. It was unconscionable that his father had allowed the marriage to a human, who even if immortal was so clearly beneath them all. Zeus had not commented much on the subject, and had in fact, commissioned the very rings that she and the lowly Amazon wore. He said he did it to placate his wife. "Fuck him for pandering to those annoying women anyways."

The hate harbored in his heart never swayed, and he resolved to find a solution soon. To continue to bow to anyone was grating his nerves, and it was becoming harder to continue to hide his disgust. His thoughts turned once more to his father. Where was the old bastard anyways? And his ridiculous machismo bird was nowhere to be seen either.

Odd, he thought.

The only time the bird ever went anywhere had been to torture the Titan nightly. Surely, though, that wasn't the case anymore. His father had told them that Prometheus had died some time ago. It was a shame too, as Ares had hoped to interrogate the Titan himself. The mere fact that he was a seer would have provided him with invaluable information. Ares fumed once more. Anything that he could potentially have used was useless. His sister would never support his intentions knowingly, and the seer was long since dead.

Sensing his father's approach, Ares made an instinctive decision. The powerfully built god crept surprisingly silently into the shadows, not knowing why precisely, only that he felt he needed to observe his father.

Zeus appeared in the throne room, allowing his eagle to perch itself next to him. He smiled sickly at his favorite pet. "Forgive me Periphas? I know how much you love liver, but it was not the time. Soon though, soon we'll give Prometheus the death he wants so desperately. You can feast on his heart, and anything else you deem you want."

The bird let a piercing cry resound in the room, clearly satisfied with the declaration. Ares dipped farther into the room to stay out of sight. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?" he whispered to himself.

He disappeared quietly, careful not to draw attention to his presence.

* * *

Dawn came far too quickly, and Hera crept away quietly, careful not to disturb the slumbering queen. There had been multiple expressions of love and of loyalty the night before. Never had she felt more complete than when she had been in Hippolyta's arms, making love to her, kissing her, holding her. But she knew she couldn't linger either. She had already taken a huge risk that night by being with her. To risk staying any longer would put more than her in danger. So the goddess snuck away, although her heart was breaking to do so.

Composing herself, she returned to Olympus to make an appearance, knowing that in a short time, she would return to the island and the woman she loved, even if she could not express the sentiment.

Just as she disappeared, Hippolyta began to stir. Noticing immediately that she was alone once more, she cried silently, thankful for the time, but saddened at the prospect of it never happening again. Resigning herself to her fate, she slowly emerged from her bed, and readied herself for the day. She prayed that no one would talk to her about where she had disappeared to so quickly the night before. But as the thought passed, she pushed it aside. No one would ask, as she was sure Athena and Aphrodite would have seen to that prospect.

To not talk about it though was even more torturous. She wanted to share what had transpired, but to think she ever could was foolishness.

* * *

Light kisses were peppered across the sleeping Amazon's face. It was an act the redhead knew she would never tire of. Her Amazon was not always a morning person, and she had found that this was the preferable…and safest…way of waking her. It seemed, and it was true, kisses from Shayera, always soothed the grumpiness the princess exuded in the mornings. Diana smiled lightly, as Shayera continued to place small affections across her cheeks, her forehead, always settling last on her lips. Usually, Diana let Shayera finish, and then would open her eyes and face the day. This morning, however, Diana, firmly grasped her lover in her arms, and leaned up to capture the kisses more effectively. Surprised, but not shocked, Shayera let her weight settle on top of Diana, and returned the affections, allowing them to deepen when Diana's mouth demanded them to.

Many things had changed in their relationship. They both had learned quickly that they preferred to sleep naked together, as had been Diana's custom prior to sharing a bed with Shayera. It really had not taken any convincing when Shayera realized that shedding her clothes for bed usually meant fantastic orgasms at night, as well as the occasional ones in the morning. Specifically, when she was gentle in waking Diana, she found the Amazon much more pliable to her needs.

Giggles were shared between the two, and Diana opened her eyes to look at the woman she had fallen for. "Good morning to you too Shayera."

Settling her head on Diana's shoulder, Shayera nestled her face into the Amazon's neck. "Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?"

Diana gripped the woman tighter, relishing the feeling of the other woman's body on her own. She had never revealed it to Shayera, but one of the best things in the world was feeling their naked skin meshing together. It was similar to a euphoric high, and Diana never really could get enough of it. The night before had been about partying and enjoying each other's bodies. This morning however, Diana had other things on her mind. "Shayera, you know I love you, right?"

Shayera smiled, placing a small kiss on Diana's neck. "Of course. You know I love you too?"

Diana nodded, feeling exultant. But at the same time she was a little scared too. Her next question was asked with some hesitancy. "Do you…would you…that is, I was wondering if you…"

Shayera picked her head up and looked down at Diana who for her part was blushing. "Do I what?"

Diana let her grip loosen and she rolled Shayera onto her back, the redhead's wings flaring out to loosely enfold the couple. Propping herself up on an elbow, Diana's hand began rubbing slowly, but nervously, on her lover's stomach. For a moment, she watched as it slowly moved, seemingly on its own. She watched it intently, memorizing the movements, and just relishing how soft Shayera's body was. "I want you Shayera." The sentence was uttered with a need that sounded primal, and Shayera grinned.

"I should hope so Diana."

The Amazon stilled her hand for a moment. Then it began sliding its way up the tight torso, and her fingers lightly traced a circle around one of Shayera's nipples. Instantly it hardened, and Shayera moaned softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensual contact.

Diana stopped the movement again, and instead flattened her hand across Shayera's heart, "What I said…it-it wasn't sexual." Nervousness was settling into the Amazon's mind, and her hand began to involuntarily shake.

Shayera's eyes opened, and concern for the trembling was forefront. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

A tear fell from one of Diana's brilliant blue eyes. "Nothing is wrong Shayera. I-I'm trying to tell you how I feel, and I am…not doing it adequately."

Shayera cupped Diana's cheek, "You don't need words to do that. I know how you feel. I see it in every gesture, touch, sentiment that you share, verbal or not."

"It isn't enough though." Diana whispered in response. "I-I love you so much. It feels like my heart will explode sometimes. I crave you in the most animalistic ways, and sometimes I just stare at you, thinking about everything that we have shared to this point. I know, and I hope you do too, that you are the love of my life. No one that came before you compares…and I don't imagine that it is possible to love anyone more. It- It just isn't possible."

"Oh Diana," Shayera began to feel her own tears well up. "I know that it isn't easy for you to express yourself the way you want to, but I know all of these things. You smile at me, and I know. You kiss me, and I know. It's okay. I love you too. I don't ever want to be without you."

"That's sort of where I was going with this. I…I want something more from you…"

Shayera was still, although her heart was pounding with anticipation of what she knew was coming next.

Diana felt the heartbeat wildly beneath her hand, and smiled as her eyes went to where it lay. "There is no denying that reaction. Shayera, I want more. I want to marry you."

Shayera felt as if she was in a state of perfect bliss. "You…" she choked a bit, "you want to marry me?"

Diana nodded in affirmation, "I do. Desperately."

"I…" Shayera became choked up, trying hard to say what she wanted to. "Diana, yes! Yes!"

The Amazon grinned. "It means a lot of things, and I want your answer to be yes so much. But please just think about what I am asking. Marrying me means marrying into the Amazon Nation and into a role that eventually I will assume as Queen. I don't want to be in the League forever. I want to return home, and spend my days with my mother and sisters too."

"I understand what it means love. But please understand what you mean to me. I will follow you here Diana. I would follow you anywhere. If you want to leave the League and live here, then we will do it together. I want that more than anything. I want you…"

Diana clinched her eyes shut tightly, exhaling a breath that she had been holding. "You will never understand what that means to me."

Shayera pulled the Amazon closer, "Then show me."

Diana leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on Shayera's lips. And within moments, the need to show Shayera every ounce of feeling she had dominated her mind. Making love to Shayera was always special, but this time, she was making love to her future wife, and that meant the world to the proud princess of the Amazons.

* * *

Hours later, deciding that staying in bed all day, while sinfully delightful, was not the thing to do, Diana forced herself to get up, feeling a need to share their news with her mother. "Are you ready to tell everyone?"

Shayera reveled in her sated feeling a moment more, before nodding and sitting up. "I am. You?"

Diana pecked the redhead's cheek, "Yes! So much so!"

Shayera laughed at the child like giddy Diana was exuding. "Very well, let's get dressed and find your mother."

Sitting at the breakfast table she had occupied just the day before, Hippolyta looked around. While her court did the little unofficial politicking that made the Nation function, the Queen's unofficial family had their own morning.

Athena and Alindra were engaged in a conversation on strategy of some sort, with Artemis nodding here and there, and interjecting a point or two in the process. Clio was smiling, simply content to be holding Artemis' hand. Hippolyta had said nothing to Athena of the events that had transpired the night before, but instead had greeted her with a nod, and a gesture Athena understood to be thanks. Hippolyta had placed her hand over her heart and bowed slightly. Athena had nodded, and continued in her conversation with her wife. Without notice, Aphrodite appeared, and sat down next to her sister.

"What brings you here this morning?" Athena asked lightly.

"You'll see," Aphrodite grinned. "I came with a purpose; well to witness something as it were."

Athena leaned back and sighed, "What have you done now?"

"It isn't my secret to tell," Aphrodite giggled.

Hippolyta became instantly concerned. Surely Aphrodite wouldn't be mentioning the night before to the table. It wasn't something that should be uttered for anyone to hear. But Aphrodite soothed her fears quickly, feeling the trepidation in the queen's heart. "It is something wonderful that transpired this morning."

Hippolyta relaxed slightly, still somewhat worried what Aphrodite was alluding to. But before she could say anymore, Diana and Shayera entered the room holding hands. Diana was smiling, and Shayera was glowing. Taking notice of the pair, Hippolyta couldn't help smile herself, despite how she was feeling. But just as Diana was about to explode with the news, Aphrodite stopped her. "Diana, before you begin, don't you think our mother should be invited as well?"

Athena suddenly became worried. It was a simple and innocent slip of the tongue, one that brought Athena to a whole new realm of uncomfortable knowledge. Aphrodite was looking directly at Diana when the statement was made, and Athena knew suddenly there was more in play than she had considered. Diana, oblivious to the remark, as was most everyone else, nodded in agreement. Aphrodite, realizing the slip, turned her attention to Athena, "_**Our**_ mother also will want to be here for this."

Athena stayed silent, but she knew that Aphrodite had some serious explaining to do, and it wasn't going to be able to wait. She uttered Hera's name herself, and the goddess appeared next to her. Hera looked at her fellow goddesses wondering why they would be calling for her so quickly after the previous night. "Mother," Athena started slowly, "Aphrodite thought you might want to be here for whatever she is keeping quiet at the moment."

Hera swallowed hard, but was immediately put at ease when Aphrodite turned to Diana with a bright smile. "Go ahead! You have a captive audience."

All eyes raptly turned to Diana, who blushed. "I…I asked Shayera to marry me this morning and she said yes."

Hippolyta stood immediately and ran to embrace her daughter. "Diana, I am so happy for you." She turned to Shayera, "And for you as well. Welcome to my family!"

Shayera hugged the matriarch. "Thank you."

Everyone stood and waited in turn to hug the pair, and to offer their congratulations. "When are you planning to wed," Hera asked, pleased with Diana's decision not to wait to ask.

"Well," Diana smiled, pulling out a chair for Shayera to sit before doing so herself, "we talked about it, and we think we would like it to be soon. We don't want to take away from the celebration of Artemis and Clio, and we don't want it to be a large affair. Really, we would like to get married with just the people here present. We considered doing so in front of the League, but mother…" Diana paused, "we decided to stay on the island permanently. Shayera and I would like to move into the palace, if that's okay."

Hippolyta beamed, "Of course it is! Diana, Shayera, you don't know how happy this makes me!" She turned her attention to Shayera, "You really want to settle here?"

"I do." Shayera answered easily. It was a non-issue. She truly enjoyed being a part of Themyscira, and the women she was beginning to accept as an extended family. "If you'll have us, we would love to stay. Diana has explained that I will need to do certain things to become an Amazon, and with your permission, I would like to challenge the trials. I understand that I'll need to be an Amazon to be able to marry your daughter, with your blessing of course."

Hippolyta nodded in agreement immediately. "I'm honored that you will be joining us. You and Diana have my blessing." Turning her attention to Hera, she deferred to her patroness. "Of course, your blessing is needed as well Hera."

The mother of the gods was proud. She was sure that there had not been a prouder moment in her life, other than the day she delivered Diana herself to Hippolyta as a baby. "Hippolyta, your daughter is favored above all. Shayera, stand."

Shayera did as requested, and Hera moved to stand in front of her. "There will be no trials necessary for the future right hand of the queen of the Amazons. Consider my wedding gift to you to be this. You are an Amazon by all rights, and I welcome you to the nation. Should you choose to, you can challenge the trials, but I believe, and I don't think there would be any argument, that your deeds to date in the League holds you worthy."

Shayera smiled, and was grateful for the bestowment. "Thank you. I am determined to take the challenges to prove my worthiness to the Amazon nation, but I appreciate you believe me to be already."

Athena nodded at the wisdom of this statement. Already Shayera was showing the awareness of other's impressions needed to rule. No matter what her mother said, some Amazons would question Shayera's fitness to sit by the Queen's side without the trials. By taking the trials the Thanagarian proved she took being an Amazon, and their customs, seriously and would quiet the critics.

Very wise and excellent strategy.

Athena decided that she liked Shayera Hol, and that she'd be a worthy client for the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy.

Of course, the Goddess of Love had more important concerns than politics. "Soooo…when is the wedding?" Aphrodite practically squealed.

Shayera laughed with the rest of the table at the irrepressible goddess. "If everyone is agreeable, then honestly, we are ready now. We thought it would be nice to do tonight, without telling everyone. After Clio and Artemis' ceremony tomorrow, we can announce to the Amazons what we did."

No one seemed to object to the timing. With the Court present as well as three Goddess, the formalities were handled, but Hippolyta asked what was in the back of a few of their minds. "What about your friends in the League?"

Diana answered, "This is something we will share again with them in the future, but for now, we would like it to just be everyone sitting here. Dinah and Helena will understand why we did it this way."

Alindra spoke up, "You know there's another League member here now. She tends to stay in one place," a small smile gracing her lips.

"But if you can pry her head from in between the good doctor's legs…" Aphrodite started not remotely embarrassed at the fact she was stating. "Your friend Zatanna may want to attend too." In fact, she most simply smirked.

Hera had the good graces to be shocked at the blatantly sexual statement. "Aphrodite! Child, when will you learn some manners?"

"What?" Aphrodite shrugged genuinely un-phased. "It isn't as if I wasn't speaking the truth."

Hera gritted her teeth, "That. Isn't. The. Point. Show some restraint in your verbiage."

"You want me to use gestures instead?" Aphrodite laughed, while a few of the others chuckled lowly at her wanton disregard to be tamed completely.

Hera fumed, "Aphrodite!"

"Fine," the goddess replied, "but everyone here knows it's true." And with the statement made, Aphrodite made a crude gesture with her fingers and instantly disappeared when Hera snorted in disgust.

"That girl will be the death of me." Hera uttered. Turning back to Shayera and Diana, "I'll return tonight to oversee the ceremony. Until then…." The mother of the gods vanished just as quickly.

Hippolyta couldn't help but feel lonely the moment it happened. Shoving the feeling aside, her thoughts were interrupted by Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom stood, and lovingly placed a chaste kiss on Alindra's cheek, "Forgive me, but there is something I need to speak to Aphrodite about. I'll see you soon."

Alindra smiled, but internally she was worried. She couldn't place the feeling, but she had grown attuned to Athena's moods, and she was getting the distinct idea that something was going on beyond anything that had been openly discussed.

Athena whispered in her ear, "I promise we will discuss it later. Now is not the time though. Be at ease. I love you."

Alindra nodded, and Athena disappeared as well. The group began discussing plans for the evening, unaware that anything of any gravity was wrong.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Athena to find her sister. Aphrodite was a creature of habit, and she tracked her to a natural spring on the island. It was easily the goddess of love's favorite spot. She stood quietly, staring reflectively at the water.

"Aphrodite, we need to talk."

Athena materialized next to her sister. It was a conversation that they needed to have, but discretion was important too. "Don't think I didn't catch what you said earlier. How long have you known and not said anything?"

Aphrodite sighed, feeling a heavy burden being lifted off her shoulders. "A while. Once I pieced other things together, it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure where you stood on the other subject until just recently. So, I didn't say anything."

Athena stood silent for a moment, and then spoke with soft sincerity, "You really aren't given credit for everything you are. History doesn't remember you for your loyalty, but I always will. You're…a great sister."

Aphrodite's pride swelled. To hear Athena say those words meant everything to her. "Thank you. I can't tell you what that means."

Athena grinned, "You do need to knock off the other stuff though. Stop embarrassing our mother with your mouth."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Why is everyone such a prude?"

Athena rolled her eyes right back. She flipped up one hand, "Time." Then the other hand, "Place." Then let out a soft chuckle at Aphrodite's glare. "Just try and show some restraint please. Is it really that hard?"

Aphrodite crossed her arms and set her face to a firm pout, "Fine, but I do so under great protest."

Athena laughed, "Thank goodness you sprang from the ocean as an adult. What a petulant child you would have been. But onto other things, I need to talk to Alindra. You need to help me make that happen discretely. And it needs to be now. I don't like the idea of my wife not knowing something that is important and could potentially affect her."

Aphrodite nodded in agreement. "She can't talk about it to anyone though. You need to help her realize how seriously quiet she will need to be."

"I trust Alindra to understand without being told. But, I want to talk to her now. Come with me?"

Aphrodite nodded and the pair vanished, leaving the natural spring to its constant state of flow. There wouldn't be many more moments of reprieve, even in that cherished spot.

Alindra was busy cleaning her home. She wasn't usually the one to do so, but something in her gut was nagging her, and it was a welcome distraction. Something was off, and she knew she needed to be alone for Athena's return. Gently putting things back in their place, she carefully looked around. It wasn't clean to Athena's standards, but the goddess hadn't married her because of her skill with a broom.

Interrupting her thoughts, the two sister goddesses appeared in a flash of light. Alindra set her broom in a corner, and faced her wife. "What's going on?" The concern on her face was apparent.

Athena held up a finger to silence her beloved, and looked at her sister. Aphrodite was quiet, silently listening for a threat, and when she was satisfied the room was sufficiently sound proofed, she nodded her head. Athena turned to Alindra, "Some things have happened, and while I don't want you to worry, I do need to tell you what is going on. Please understand, this will not be something that can be discussed with Artemis."

Alindra was shocked at the statement. Whatever Athena needed to tell her had to be very important. "I promise. Whatever it is, you have my word that it stays here unless you say otherwise."

"Good. I say that to you in the hopes you will understand why that is so imperative once we have finished talking. Aphrodite is here because this concerns her too, and she is helping me shield this conversation so that there is no chance it will be overheard."

Alindra stumbled backwards, and sat on their shared bed. "I'm listening."

Athena nodded, and began. "Aphrodite noticed some time ago that there was something between Hippolyta and Hera. They are in love, and have been for longer than either can remember. My sister came to me just recently, and we agreed that it was wrong for them to be kept apart. Unfortunately, there really is nothing permanent we could do right now to rectify it. So, we did what we could."

Alindra sat in shock at what she was hearing. This had been concealed well by everyone. "What did you do?"

"Something similar to what we are doing now. We hid them, but just for one night. It wasn't something I wanted to keep hidden from you, but there really hasn't been a good moment to talk about it until now. I really didn't think about it fully what it meant to be kept apart from someone I loved until you smiled at me last night. I…" Athena stumbled, most unlike her normal countenance. "I love you, and to not be able to enjoy moments with you would be torture. I wanted my mother to know just one time what it was like if it was all I could give her."

Alindra understood. To be parted from Athena forcibly would be unimaginable. "You did the right thing. It was dangerous to say the least, but I understand. It was incredibly kind."

"There's more, although I wasn't aware until just this morning. Aphrodite it seems is very good at keeping secrets."

Alindra's gaze shifted to her sister-in-law. "What else could there possibly be?"

"Our family is larger than you imagined little Amazon," came the relaxed reply from Aphrodite. It wasn't that she was blasé about anything concerning the situation, but she wasn't nearly as tense as Athena was. In retrospect, when she would consider everything later, it would prove to be a mistake not to be more attuned.

Alindra was confused. "What am I missing?"

"Diana," Athena started, "is our sister it seems. Hera is her mother as well."

Alindra's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"It's a lot to take in. Aphrodite and I believe that even Hippolyta doesn't know, but it makes sense if you think about it. Diana was a gift, solely that of my mother's. She is stronger than all Amazons, which is a small clue, but there are other resemblances if one looks closely. Now you understand why I asked you not to discuss this with Artemis. This must be kept quiet at all costs for now until we can figure something out."

Alindra felt fear for the first time in a long time. "What would happen if any of this was discovered?"

Aphrodite cringed slightly, "Hell would be unleashed by my father. We would find ourselves at war with the supreme head of Olympus."

"Please Alindra, don't be afraid. I will always protect you." Athena could feel the fear radiating off her wife, even when it was left unspoken, and her words were tender.

"I will too," Aphrodite uttered. "You are family. You and your sisters will never stand alone against that, if it ever came down to it. But realistically, it shouldn't. Be at ease Alindra, those that love you surround you. You are my sister in every way too. I wouldn't desert you or Athena. I know…" Aphrodite tried to relay with sincerity how she felt about the human her sister loved, "I know I'm an ass sometimes, and that I talk too much, but you should know what you mean to me as well."

If Alindra was shocked at everything she had heard, the sentiment spoken by Aphrodite took her by surprise even more. She assumed, and wrongly, that Athena was her only guardian shield against outside interference. She stood, and clutched Aphrodite tightly. "That means more to me than I could ever say…thank you."

Athena joined them in the embrace, "To me too."

* * *

Hera was giddy. She was too old to feel that way she thought, but it was what it was. Her daughter, her true daughter was going to be married that night, and she reveled in the happiness she felt at the prospect. Returning to Olympus was a chore anymore, but she was lighthearted at everything that had transpired. She had spent the night in the arms of the woman she loved, and their daughter was now going to be wed. Hera was elated. But that feeling was not to last…

Zeus materialized in the bedroom on Olympus that his wife inhabited solely. She had made it clear that she would not share his bed for as long as he was indulging in his sexual whims. He had no desire to stop his ways, and so she had moved out of their shared abode. He had tried on a few occasions early on to repair his marriage, but in retrospect, he hadn't tried very hard. Bedding various women had done much to grate on his wife's nerves, so he relented, and the two separated, living quarters only. He had exercised his dominance as the father of the gods and forbid her to fall in love. He hadn't needed to worry about that though, he smugly thought, as his wife spent her time with the Amazons.

He wasn't necessarily a fan of the arrangement though. The island of independent women had influenced his wife's thoughts. She became more independent herself, and he wasn't accustomed to Hera not needing him in some way. He leaned in the doorway and watched as his wife moved around the room, humming to herself, ignoring the fact that he was there. Intentionally ignoring him…she had been doing it for centuries. He huffed through his beard, "Hera, quit ignoring me. I'm your lord and husband."

Hera stopped her actions, and turned to face him, completely annoyed at his presence. "You are not my lord, but the lord of the gods. You don't own me. What do you want?"

He crossed his arms in anger, and began barking in fury, "I will say it again. You spend too much time with those damn women. How dare you speak to me in that way?"

Hera gritted her teeth. A million jibes and insults lingered on her tongue, but she kept them to herself. If she was to manage peace in her house, she would have to learn to temper her anger with strained civility. Softening her tone, she responded, "Zeus, what brings you here?"

Her husband grinned, believing he had won some small victory, "I want to have dinner with you tonight. It's past time that we do so."

"I can't tonight. I have plans. And frankly, I am confused why you want to dine with me. We are married, but we aren't together. Bored with the multitudes of human women? Surely there is one you haven't defiled in some inappropriate way to keep your attention on."

Zeus chuckled, there were always women available to him. "Tomorrow that is what I will be doing. Tonight, you and I will have a civil dinner. I was thinking that I would invite some of our children."

Hera uttered, in spite of her better judgment, "You mean your children."

Crossing into the room, Zeus came face to face with his wife, his face red with anger. "It's what I want, and therefore I am commanding you to sit with me tonight and eat a meal. We have things to discuss. And…" Zeus stopped his train of thought as an unfamiliar scent wafted into his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, and he grinned lasciviously, "What is that delightful smell?"

Hera panicked slightly internally. Outwardly, she showed no emotion. "What smell? It is the same as it always is in here. Perhaps since we have not seen each other in a while you don't remember."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "No, it's definitely new." He leaned over and put his large nose into his wife's neck and inhaled again. "You are wearing something different."

Hera immediately took two steps back away from her husband, not liking his proximity at all. "You're delusional, and I have no time for games. I am not having dinner with you tonight, as I will be attending a wedding." Zeus' temper flared at being disobeyed, but Hera cut him off, "A wedding that two of your daughters will be at as well. So, the family dinner will have to wait, unless you want to command Athena and Aphrodite to attend as well."

Hera played a strong trump card. Zeus might be inclined to bark orders at Aphrodite, but he wouldn't at Athena. She was the one child that he didn't provoke. She was special to him, albeit in some twisted way. They had bonded early on, and Athena was eternally loyal to him. He shook his head. "Nevermind. If Athena wants to attend a wedding full of humans, let her. I don't like how you have influenced her. Marrying a human…"

Hera spat, "A human that she loves!"

"Love is fleeting!" Zeus shouted. "Power is the only thing that remains in the end, and my daughter should be wielding it like a weapon, not pandering to some lovesick girl who is unworthy. I should have never agreed to allow the marriage."

Hera defended her adopted daughter, "Aphrodite recognizes it as real."

"Aphrodite's emotions are foolish too."

"Regardless, they stand to witness the marriage, and Athena goes with her wife in attendance."

"Who is getting married? Not that it matters…"

Hera sighed, "Hippolyta's daughter Diana. She has found love as well with a warrior from the League."

"Two more women being married? It's unnatural as well. Return immediately after the ceremony." Zeus stepped away, and vanished into thin air.

Hera's knees shook, and she collapsed onto her bed. There was no telling what her husband wanted with her this time, but she cringed at what he was planning. She couldn't dwell on it though. Soon, she would be back on the island, and near Hippolyta once more. Silently she wished that she could stay eternally in the other woman's arms sharing more moments of true bliss, but Fate had dealt her this hand, and an unloving, domineering husband.

* * *

Ares stewed silently. How could he overthrow his father? He needed more than just himself. How to draw Athena in a war with their father? What were Athena's weaknesses? Ares top lip curled up in disgust. He was treading in a precarious area. Things had to look like they were just events, uninfluenced by him. Given the right opportunity, he would come to her aid, and gain an ally of epic proportions. The question was how to achieve that? To go after Alindra would bring hell to his doorstep. No, the Amazon Athena had married would not be a proper target. Perhaps though he wasn't far off in targeting an Amazon. His sister, hell his sisters and mother, cherished the race of warrior women. And deviously he decided upon a course of action. Quickly he waved his hand in front of his face and down his body. Slowly, he transformed his appearance into that of his father's. It was time to pay a visit to some unsavory women.

Appearing in the Underworld, he approached the stone door he hadn't dared tread near in millennia. Just on the other side was the hags his father kept alive for some reason or another. The Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, were feared and revered. It was believed, and they weaved it into truth, that they alone controlled the fate of humans everywhere. They lived to enforce fate, or so it was believed by the mortals. In truth, Ares knew that they were not benevolent, nor were they the hands of fate either. They spun whatever they wanted, and answered to Zeus alone. He allowed them leeway, not really caring for anything other than himself. Truth was, they amused themselves eternally with the "life lines" of the human race, cutting them short whenever they saw fit, deciding who would be evil or good, and generally interfering whenever it pleased them to. They didn't know it, but Ares was going to use them to spark a war, and draw Athena close to him, to ultimately overthrow the supreme head of the gods.

Pushing the doors open, he saw the three women, clothed in alabaster white robes, hunched over a single thread, cackling deviously at the action that they were about to undertake. Holding silver scissors in her hand, Atropos, snipped the line, and all three laughed devilishly at the life they had just snuffed out. Ares drew a deep breath and walked forward confidently. "Sisters of fate, I come to request a favor."

All three women stood, and turned to acknowledge their master. Hiding behind their hoods, all three bowed. Sinister was the voice of Clotho that answered, almost hissing out the statement, "Great Zeus! Command your loyal servants."

Ares paused for a moment. He could feel the evil pouring off the women, and even for the God of War who thrived on the emotion, he was slightly taken aback. Bile churned in his stomach at the voice of the sister who spun the threads of life into being. Ares was suddenly in a hurry to give his orders and leave, as this was not a place he wanted to linger. "I grow tired of my wife's friendship to the Queen of the Amazons. It has caused her not to be the wife I want her to be. She grows far too independent."

A sneer crossed the faces of the women, and Lachesis, the sister who decided the allotment in life answered, "What would you have us do?"

Ares spat, "I would have Hippolyta, the almighty Queen, fall from grace tonight. Drive her mad…that is all. No other Amazon should be touched, lest my wife suspect something."

Atropos, the unturnable, spoke, "We will do as you ask."

"Good," Ares replied, "there is a wedding tonight. That is when I expect the events to unfold. Do not disappoint me."

The three sisters bowed low, and Ares quickly took his leave, pleased that it was only a matter of time before he would get everything he wanted. With the torture of Hippolyta, driven mad by the Fates, Ares would make sure Athena would know Zeus had ordered it. Surely, that would be enough to play to his sister's fears that their father could not be trusted and should be overthrown. To attack the Amazon Queen would mean that her own wife wouldn't be safe. Ares grinned at his brilliance. This was almost too easy.

* * *

A/N: So, now you have seen Prometheus. He has something Zeus wants very much...and now more people know that Hera is Diana's mother as well. Soon, you will see the other players reactions. As always, thank you for the reviews. For Wonderhawk6648:Aphrodite is shaping up to be my favorite. I worried that not having Helena some of the comic relief would be harder to fit in. But the goddess of love took the role easily in this one. Definitely more of her and her wit coming. Happy reading...


	4. Chapter 4

No preparation had been made for the wedding. Shayera and Diana simply wanted to get married in the throne room of Hippolyta, and to keep the ceremony, at least for now, quiet. Sooner or later there would have to be a formal occasion, but for now Diana and Shayera would get their way. Gathered in the room that evening, Hippolyta stood in front of her throne, looking around the room. Soon, Shayera would be added to her family and her daughter would be a permanent fixture in her home.

Slowly, the invitees gathered, and waited. Alindra and Athena stood holding hands next to Clio and Artemis. Amaya, the island's chief physician, held tightly to a hand that belonged to Zatanna, Aphrodite conversing with them quietly. Hera arrived last, and took a place next to Hippolyta. The blonde queen smiled shyly at her lover, and then quickly turned her attention away so as not to create any suspicion. Hera's heart tightened at the gesture but she too turned away. Diana entered with Shayera in tow, and they took their place in front of Diana's mother.

Softly, the Queen spoke, "A mother knows joy several times in her life, first when her child is given to her, when she takes her first steps, speaks her first words, and as she grows into an amazing woman. My daughter, Diana, has made me so proud her entire life. She is a champion of the women of this island, and to the humans who inhabit the outside world. A mother hopes that her child, while away from home, will continue to be what she raised her to be…honest, loyal, and fierce in all that she holds dear. Then there is the moment when the woman comes to love another, and wishes to pledge that love eternally to her chosen companion. That is what brings us here tonight." Hippolyta stopped suddenly, her thoughts becoming somewhat incoherent. She wasn't able to think clearly, and she tried to shake it off.

Hera, sensing distress coming from the other Queen whispered, "Hippolyta, are you alright?"

Hippolyta stammered slightly, a tear careening down her cheek, "I-I…am overwhelmed by the moment."

Hera smiled, and spoke, "Diana, you have come here tonight to marry the woman you love. Your family stands witness to the blessed event. Have you prepared vows?"

Diana nodded, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest in anticipation. Turning to face Shayera she began, "This all began because Helena swore to me that I would like you, and that we would be instant friends." Chuckling Diana continued, "I thought she was insane."

The room laughed lightly, as did Shayera.

Diana spoke again, "I agreed as a favor to her that I would take you to a Christmas party. I had no idea that you would look so stunning. But walking up that hallway, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I had once held that love at first sight is impossible, but I was so wrong. In that moment, I was yours."

Hippolyta blinked a few times, desperately trying to clear her mind that was buzzing. She could hear words being spoken by her daughter, but it all sounded like a jumbled mess. Suddenly, she heard a voice loud and clear in her mind. "Foolish Queen! You stand alone. You are surrounded by no one who pays you any mind. You have no love, and no one who cares about what happens to you. It is past time for you to recognize that being the Queen of the Amazons will only bring tragedy to you and those around you."

"No!" Hippolyta uttered to herself, as her vision slowly began to blur. She could make out figures, but barely. Blobs of light lingered in her direct vision, and she felt mind-numbing sadness creep into her chest. Breathing was becoming difficult.

"…And then," Diana smiled, "you kissed me. I couldn't move. I couldn't even return the affection. I was absolutely floored that you had done something so bold! In retrospect I shouldn't have been surprised at all by your brash spirit. I'd seen it countless times before, and several times since."

The vows continued, as the room was unaware of what was happening in Hippolyta's mind. Images flashed in her imagination of Diana's death, an island barren of any inhabitants, plant life, or animals. Rivers and streams that had once been beautiful had turned to blood. Again the voice in her head spoke, "This is what you bring the Amazon nation to. Ruination. No one will save them, and you will die knowing your last breath is the last breath of the race."

Hera chanced a look of affection towards Hippolyta, and immediately became concerned. The blonde Queen was sweating profusely, and her face had become ashen. She reached out and grabbed the Queen's hand, trying to anchor her. Hippolyta jerked back, and drew the attention of the room. Stumbling forward down the steps she muttered, "No! I can't be the Queen of this."

Hera reached out again, eyes wide, "Hippolyta! What is wrong?"

Diana took quick strides towards her mother, only to be met with a fist that connected to her jaw. Diana was sent flying across the room into a stone wall. The Amazon generals instantly went to their Princess, helping her to stand, as Diana struggled to understand what was happening.

Hippolyta broke out in a full sprint, bumping into a pillar that she couldn't quite see clearly, the torture in her mind continuing to heighten, denying her any sense of reality. Hera screamed, "Athena! What is this?"

The Goddess of Wisdom stood shocked. Quickly she scanned the room for some disturbance, but couldn't locate a source. Hera didn't wait for an answer, and she ran after the fleeing queen. Aphrodite mimicked the actions of her sister, and came up empty as well. "What in all of Hades is going on?"

Hippolyta continued to run, her eyes welling up with tears, and her mind buzzing with death and twisted images of realities that would never be. She wailed into the night, as Ares watched on with a smug grin on his face. Leave it to the Fates to make the moment melodramatic as hell. Soon he was not alone. His father's presence was felt immediately. Zeus materialized next to him, and looked to see what had caught his son's attention so far away. He was shocked as his wife was chasing the Queen of the Amazons away from the palace, towards a cliff.

"Hippolyta!" she yelled. "Please stop! Please!" The desperation and fear was apparent in her voice, and Zeus' eyes narrowed angrily.

"What is this Ares?"

This, Ares thought to himself, was perfect. His father was going to witness his mother trying to save a human. He had no idea what he had put in motion. He was one to trust his instincts, and in following them in this case he'd struck gold. With a smirk, Ares thought 'Well, the Fates and he, really, but why quibble over such trifles as credit.'

Hippolyta ran with all speed to the edge of a high cliff overlooking the ocean. She stood on the precipice, and dropped to her knees cradling her head, willing it all to stop. The thoughts were relentless, and she pounded her fists into the grass next to her knees. Hera finally caught up and approached the other queen carefully.

"Hippolyta, please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Hippolyta's thoughts were jumbled, and she uttered, "There is no place for me. I don't belong here."

Hera's heart surged to her throat, "That isn't true. Your place is here with the Amazons, and your daughter, all of who love you very much. Hippolyta, come to me." Hera took slow steps on her approach, her hand extended. She could just materialize next to the Queen, but she didn't want to scare her. Behind her she could hear the women that had been in the throne room running to their position.

"Mother!" Diana yelled. Realizing that they could get where they wanted even quicker, Shayera and Diana took to the air, flying as fast as they ever had. But it was not quick enough. Hippolyta stood, and took two steps back and then flung herself off the side of the cliff, falling fast towards the rocks.

Hera screamed, "No!" Instantly she disappeared, and Aphrodite and Athena did the same mid-stride. Hera snatched Hippolyta out of thin air on her descent, grabbing tightly to the falling monarch. Safely she landed them on the sand below, the waves kicking up furiously against the rocks, splashing them with spray. She cradled the Queen in her arms, and tears began to stream down her own face. Her daughters appeared next to her, concern for the events splayed across their faces. Holding Hippolyta tightly, Hera cried, "I don't understand!" She looked down at the woman she loved, who lay limp in her arms, her mind gone.

Desperately, Hera squeezed tighter, grief washing over her as the tide came in. She laid the Queen down on the sand, and searched for an injury. Finding none, she caressed the monarch's cheek, and whispered, "I can't be without you. Hippolyta, don't leave me. Come back to me…I love you."

Zeus' eyes went wide with anger at the utterance. He stood straight up stiffly, and raised his hand in rage, a lightning bolt appearing with a sparking vengeance.

Ares quickly grabbed his father's wrist, "Wait, father!" he urged. "Watch more, and see if your daughters knew of this treachery."

Zeus allowed his hand to be stilled, and while his eyes flashed like a violent storm, he held his temper in check. As for Ares, he couldn't believe his luck! This had started out as nothing more than a means to strike at some enemies. Now…it was so much more!

Aphrodite and Athena became still at the utterance of their mother, and quickly tried to shield what was happening away from any god who would be watching, not knowing the damage had already been done. Diana and Shayera landed abruptly next to the small group, and Diana immediately knelt next to her mother. She stared in disbelief, and howled in agony into the night air. Grabbing her mother's hand, tears flowed unchecked, "What is this madness?"

Hera's head snapped up at the statement. "Madness…" she uttered. There would be hell to pay for what had transpired, but for the moment, she leaned over the fallen queen, and placed her hand on the blonde's head. Her hand began to glow, and she sensed death had not taken the woman. Slowly she uttered in a language none but Athena and Aphrodite comprehended. Quickly understanding what was happening, the two sisters knelt in the sand forming a circle and mimicked the actions of their mother. The three goddesses chanted quickly, desperate to undo any damage to the queen's mind. After several agonizing moments, they stopped and waited, each of them holding their breath. Slowly, Hippolyta opened her eyes, desperately trying to focus. Hera gasped and pulled the queen up into her arms, rocking her slowly in her chest whispering every loving sentiment she could think of.

"Hippolyta, my love. I thought I had lost you. Please, please," the desperation in the patron's voice apparent, "never leave me."

Diana was shocked and Shayera placed a calming hand on her shoulder, not understanding what was happening, but knowing Diana didn't either.

"Please, please say something, anything…" Hera begged.

Hippolyta's voice cracked, "Hera…"

"I'm here. I'm here and I swear I will not leave you ever again."

Diana stood and stumbled backwards, "What is going on?"

Hera clutched to Hippolyta even more, and Aphrodite stood and walked over to face the confused Princess. "Our mother grieves Diana, for something precious she almost lost."

Athena's head shot up, "Aphrodite!"

The Goddess of Love spun around to face her younger sister, "Someone should tell her! It just isn't fair. She doesn't understand, and I'm not keeping my mouth shut on this anymore."

Hera clinched her eyes shut, and wept even more. "Diana, child, please…."

Diana's head shot towards her patroness. "You speak to me like my mother would."

"No," Aphrodite whispered in Diana's ear, "she speaks to you as your mother as well."

Diana's eyes went wide with the admission, trying desperately to understand exactly what had just been revealed to her. "She isn't my mother. Hippolyta is."

"No," Athena interjected somberly, "Hera is your mother as well. You were her gift to Hippolyta, only hers. Diana, you are my sister."

"And mine…Well sorta. We're all pretty complicated," Aphrodite added with a shrug.

"This…" Diana searched for words, "this isn't possible."

Hera began slowly, still staring down at Hippolyta who was slowly coming around, "Surely you know that anything is possible. You were a gift I gave to a Queen who I love more than anything. She grieved for years that she couldn't have a child. It broke my heart to see her so unhappy. So, I decided to give her a part of myself, and you were created."

Hippolyta smiled, and reached up to Hera's face, "You gave me Diana? Only you?" Hera nodded, and Hippolyta leaned up and wrapped her arm around the goddess' neck. "Thank you."

Shayera held Diana's arms to keep her from falling down in disbelief. "Diana, we've talked about this. Even you acknowledged to some degree that you are different, stronger and you…well, you do look like Hera in some ways."

Aphrodite approached Diana cautiously, "Please, sister, we speak the truth."

Diana blinked, "I-I don't know what to say."

Struggling to sit up and eventually stand, Hippolyta leaned heavily on Hera. "Diana, I have spent longer than you know loving Hera. I guarded it quietly. Please, don't be angry about something neither of us knew about. You are my daughter in every way imaginable, and that you were a gift from the woman I love, only makes you that much more special."

"I couldn't openly love your mother. Zeus, he…he wouldn't tolerate it, and I couldn't risk you, or Hippolyta. It's why I have always watched over you. You are my pride and joy, and although I regret I couldn't be what either of you wanted me to be then, I will try very hard now to be."

Athena reeled, "Mother, we need to talk about this."

"No," Hera steeled, "I have no doubt that Zeus did this, and probably through the Fates. It is the only way we wouldn't have realized what was going on. I will not turn my back on my family. I will be paying the Fates and your father a visit."

Diana blinked hard, "Wait! What will happen as a result?"

"War." Athena answered gruffly. "Hera choosing to be with you both openly will bring down Zeus' wrath."

Aphrodite turned to her sister, an eyebrow raised, "And where will you stand?"

Athena wasted no time in answering, "With my wife, you, my mother…" the goddess extended her hand to Diana, "and with my youngest sister."

Diana grabbed it and nodded her head. "Very well. It seems like we have ourselves quite the family." Turning slowly to Shayera, she clinched her eyes shut, "You have to go back to the Tower. What we are about to undertake will be dangerous to everyone. I…I need to know that you are safe."

Shayera shook her head adamantly, "No. My place is with you. I won't abandon you when you need me most. We have a family to protect, and I'm not going anywhere. You and I are in this together."

Diana cringed. She didn't believe that Shayera truly understood what was going to happen. "Shayera, we're probably going to be fighting for survival against Zeus. He is all-powerful, a force to be reckoned with. And that's assuming it is just him! We're going to be in for one hell of a battle. Please, go back to the Tower."

Shayera stood nose to chin with her Amazon. "All the more reason for me to stay. My mace disrupts magic. You need me, and I can't be without you."

Athena nodded, "Diana, she's right. We're going to need every ounce of help we can get."

Diana spun, anger brimming at the surface, "Enough! Just because you are willing to risk your wife, doesn't mean I will risk mine."

Hippolyta was shocked and stood to face her daughter, "Diana! Apologize now!"

Athena let go of her sister's hand, "How dare you? I have guarded your mother and your people. And my wife, as you crassly put it, will make up her own mind what she wants to do. But I know her, she is an Amazon general and she will fight alongside your mother. This is ultimately who and what we are fighting for. So, yes, while it may seem cold, I will take all offers of help defending the women standing here, those above us, and those who have no idea what we are about to undertake. I would take every ounce of help to ensure their survival. How safe do you expect Shayera to be, on her own, in the Tower? Do you think for a second she'd be safe the moment your identity is truly known? You've already painted a target on her back, and Zeus will strike!"

Diana started to reply, but then stopped. Shayera wouldn't be safe anywhere. Sending her away would be a monumental mistake. She dropped her head, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You love her. I get it. I love Alindra." Athena's tone had cooled some.

Hera interjected, "I need to go and visit the Fates. They will pay for this with their lives."

Hippolyta squeezed Hera tightly. Aphrodite stepped forward. "No, mother. You should stay here with Athena. Between the two of you, the Amazons will have some serious firepower to help if necessary. I will visit the Fates."

Athena was shocked, "Aphrodite, no…"

Aphrodite stood solemn, and brave. "I know what you are thinking Athena. You and mother have had to save me on multiple occasions. I typically bite off more than my mouth can chew, but this is different. I am not going on some flippant errand to satisfy my lust for something inconsequential. This is about something more. I won't fail."

Hippolyta shivered slightly, and Hera held her closer. "Dearest, let's go back to the palace and warm you up. We can discuss what we intend to do there."

Hippolyta leaned in and kissed Hera softly. Their lips met with an understanding of what was to come. There'd be no more hiding, and there would be bloodshed for sure. But in that moment, there was only what they felt, and the truth that had finally come to light. They had a daughter, an extended family, and although happiness would be fleeting, they would have this together. Diana scowled playfully, "That's…"

"Beautiful." Aphrodite smiled.

"Not what I was going to say…" Diana laughed.

Pulling away tenderly, Hera whispered, "Athena, Aphrodite, thank you. I will never be able to repay this loyalty."

Aphrodite rushed her mother and threw her arms around the two queens. "I just got another mother! And a pretty badass sister too. Not that Athena isn't badass, but now I have two!"

Athena laughed and reached for Diana once more. "Hello, badass."

Diana chuckled, and hugged her half-sister. "Hello to you too. Shayera?"

The group huddled in together, and shared in one last embrace, and slowly the veil was lifted.

Aphrodite suddenly smirked and noted, "You know, this feels like another war I started…"

* * *

Zeus was furious. He had seen his wife declare her love for a lesser being, and he was fuming slowly as his traitorous daughters clouded his vision. That Athena was one of them only served to piss him off even more. So when the veil was lifted, and the women stood at the bottom of the cliff, his voice boomed through the otherwise quiet night.

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU!"

Instantly every woman was shocked to attention. "Well looks like didn't get it up quick enough," Aphrodite whispered.

"You think?" Athena replied. It had begun and all Athena could feel was that unique calm that always came over her before the violence began.

"HERA!"

The mother of the gods stepped forward on the beach and looked up. "I'm here."

Zeus' enraged face appeared in the clouds that were beginning to darken, and thunder rolled throughout Olympus. "You deceitful bitch! I will destroy you!"

Athena and Aphrodite immediately stood at the forefront next to their mother. Zeus spat at the pair, "The two of you will pay for this too!"

Suddenly a lightning bolt careened above their heads, splintering the side of the cliff. Athena waved her hand, and the rocks that were barreling down on their position were tossed mid-air into the ocean at a distance. Sending another bolt, Zeus screamed in anger, his voice cracking through the sky with a sonic boom. Athena suddenly realized where the bolt was aimed, and instantly she disappeared, only to materialize at the top of the cliff where her wife and friends stood shocked at what they were suddenly seeing. Throwing her arms out, stretching them as far as she could, she absorbed the bolt of lightning into her aura, it's magic dropping her to her knees, crackling through her essence, trying to electrocute her from within. Her head fell, and she struggled to control the lightning desperately trying to keep everyone safe. It had been too long since Athena's lessons with her father's lightning, and it showed.

Zatanna moved forward quickly, her face determined, uttering in a foreign language. Slowly, the lightning was withdrawn from Athena through her chest, as everyone else watched in shock. Amaya screamed as Zatanna grabbed the bolt, trying to control the ancient element. Athena grabbed it as well, and together they threw it off, but not without effort.

"Stop!" Diana yelled, taking to the air. "Zeus, stop!"

The father of the Gods laughed maliciously, "Who are you to command me? No one! Your mother will not live through the remainder of the night. I will have my revenge."

"Then take it out on me. I offer my life in exchange."

"You are no one to me! I will not suffer this treachery. All of you can die."

Ares whispered to his father, just out of sight of the women. "Father, kill them now, and they learn no lesson. Make the challenge. Allow one of your sons to defend your honor."

Zeus stood silent. "Hera!" he boomed once more, "I will have my honor restored. Find one of your children who will stand against one of my sons." He laughed to himself. Hera had no true children that he knew of, other than Hephaestus, who might actually fight. The god of the forge was a genius and utterly loyal to his mother, but also a clubfoot and no fighter. He would obliterate her line, before killing her too. It was too perfect. What he had not counted on was staring him straight in the face.

Diana sneered, "If she accepts the challenge, will you abide the results?"

"Of course." Zeus was cock sure this was going to be easier than he could have ever imagined.

Diana stared down at her mothers. "Accept the challenge."

"No," Hera grimaced. "I will not. I will not sacrifice…."

Diana shouted, "Accept the damn challenge! You want to protect my mother, this is the way!"

Zeus flung another lightning bolt at Athena. It struck her shoulder, ripping away at flesh. She screamed in agony, and Aphrodite appeared immediately to heal her. The burn was spreading and Athena knew she couldn't hold up against this type of punishment much longer. Alindra rushed forward, but Artemis grabbed her, fearing for her friend's foolishness if she reached her destination. Clio grabbed Zatanna and whispered in her ear. Zatanna nodded and clutched Amaya to her. The trio was teleported away. Zeus laughed at the apparent fleeing of Hera's allies. Within seconds however, Zatanna reappeared and screamed Shayera's name. The Thanagarian took to the sky and landed at the edge of the cliff. Zatanna tossed Shayera's mace to her and it sparked to life. Un-phased Zeus hurled another lightning bolt at Athena and Aphrodite.

Shayera stepped to the side and swatted it down out of the sky. She stood tall in defense of the weakened goddess. The redhead smiled grimly at the god, "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Diana cringed, and she shouted once more, "Hera! This is not the time to take a stand. Accept the challenge!"

Hera uttered, "I accept."

Zeus grinned. Diana turned once more towards Zeus, "Name the time and the place. She's accepted."

The father of the gods was astounded at the impertinence of the small human. "Who are you to speak to me?"

"I'm the child of Hera that is about to put down one of your sons. I've done it before, and I can do it again."

Zeus recoiled, "No! This cannot be."

"It is." Diana floated, still keeping herself between the face in the clouds, and her mothers. "Good luck finding a son that will win."

Ares staggered backwards. This was no good. Diana had proven herself on several occasions to be more than a handful for him, and some of his fellow gods. Knowing she was Hera's was a hell of a revelation that he was not expecting. He slinked away, not wanting any part of her.

Zeus looked around and noticed Ares' sudden absence and scowled, "Tomorrow at dawn on the beach." And with the utterance his face dissipated from the clouds.

Sensing that the danger was over for the moment, Artemis let Alindra go. She rushed to Athena's side on the ground and examined the wound. "Athena," she barely breathed out.

Athena grimaced, "It's okay. No permanent damage done. I just…I just have to expel it. Stand back."

Artemis once again grasped her friend, and backed them away. Athena and Aphrodite held hands hard, and Athena pushed her magic out with all her might. Aphrodite grunted but stood firm. With a piercing cry, the lightening was withdrawn once more, and expelled into the ocean. Collapsing to the ground, Athena had no energy left. Reaching down to pick up her sister, Aphrodite was stopped by a firm, tanned hand on her arm. Alindra whispered, "No, let me carry her."

Nodding, Aphrodite backed away, and watched as her sister-in-law scooped up the goddess of wisdom into strong arms. She cradled her tightly, and proceeded to walk back to the palace, with her companions following in silence.

Diana drifted down to her mothers and waited. Hippolyta was silently crying, and Hera was speechless. Diana muttered, lowering her head, "Don't be mad. I did what I thought was best. We weren't going to win tonight. I will beat whoever tomorrow."

"Diana," Hippolyta choked out. "I'm so sorry I brought this on us."

"No," Diana shook her head slowly, "he did this. He's the reason we were never allowed to be together."

Hera pleaded, "Let me face him. Don't do this."

"No." Diana's head shot up. "You promised my mother you wouldn't leave her. She deserves to be happy. Years she sacrificed that happiness for me. I will bring you both peace. It's a small sacrifice to make for the women who raised me, loved me, watched over me…my mothers."

Hera clutched Diana's hand, and returned the trio back to the palace. Plans had to be made and dawn was once again fast approaching.

* * *

A/N: Diana's parentage fully revealed! Did you expect it so quickly? Zeus is pissed! Guesses as to who the son will be to fight for him? You'll get that name next chapter as we get the story moving full throttle. Thanks to everyone who reviews! I love seeing what everyone thinks! For Wonderhawk6648: Spot on my friend...the secret did spread fast! Sorry for the shorter chapter. Longer ones to come, but this was a good stopping point, and I can't get too far ahead of myself and the co-author. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note: Last week I realized there were two sections missing from chapter 3...I reposted the correct version then. If you haven't read the scene with Ares and the Fates, you may want to go back and read. The last two sections were what was added...

* * *

Alindra cradled Athena closely as she carried her in her arms back to the palace. Her eyes met with Alindra's and the Amazon was shocked at what she saw. Athena's eyes, always a deep brown, penetrative, contemplative, confident, were now swirling with another color. Gray. The power that was still resonating in her body, and that was solely her own, was now becoming muddied. Zeus' lightening had done more than shorn the flesh off her shoulder, it had infected her bloodstream, her very magical essence, and the goddess was still fighting it. Athena could feel the fear emanating from her wife, but had little energy to quell it. Desperately she wanted to soothe Alindra's emotions, bring them back to something familiar, but all she could do was regulate her breathing and relax into the strong arms that held her.

Alindra continued to walk, hearing the voices behind her, but paying them no attention. There would be time to plan, rally the Amazons, and fight a war against a maniacal god. This was not that time though. She could feel her wife's worry for her as if it was a growing fire. Alindra drew in a deep breath, and whispered, "Athena, save your energy. I…I would carry you until my legs gave out. That's the thing about us Amazons…we don't stop until…" Alindra left the thought unfinished. She was going to say only death kept them from quitting, but it didn't seem like the thing to share given what they were facing.

Athena nodded weakly with understanding. "Alindra, I am tired, but not beaten."

Alindra felt her heart constrict. Witnessing the blows Athena had taken for her and the others had shaken her emotionally, and she was pissed Artemis had held her back.

Athena sighed, her eyes still swirling, body shivering as it absorbed the power, and knowing what her wife was thinking. "It was the right thing for her to do. There was nothing you could have done to help at that moment. I'm grateful she did what was necessary. And my love, you know it's going to happen again."

Alindra wanted to cry, scream, lash out at something. She wanted to inflict every ounce of pain her wife was feeling into something, onto something, anything she could to make it stop. "No," Alindra pleaded. The warrior she was clashed in direct conflict with the wife she had become. The Amazon in her knew that there would be bloodshed, that her wife would once again put herself in the direct line of her father's wrath, and that Athena was not faring well against it all. But at her very core, the love she had for Athena urged her to hope, and to trust that everything would be as it was supposed to be. She would not abandon the faith that she had in her wife. Athena was a venerable force to be reckoned with, and Alindra knew that if anyone or anything could prevail against Zeus, it was the woman she was holding in her arms.

The voice she heard as the thought ended was small, but powerfully soothing, "I will not leave you."

Alindra allowed her tears to fall as she looked lovingly at the goddess who had come to mean everything to her. Cradling her closer, the blonde general held her wife tightly and nodded.

"I expect when this is all over for that to be true. And I-" the stoic general almost choked on her words, "I believe you."

"Faith," another voice interjected, "is a powerful thing." Aphrodite offered, knowing that Alindra's emotional state was fragile. The blonde goddess had worked her way to her sister, hesitating slightly because she didn't want to interrupt, but needing to see for herself that Athena was alive and still fighting. Desperate to lighten the mood, Aphrodite teased, "You know Athena, you already had the girl, it wasn't necessary to show off."

Athena's smile was small as it was all she had the energy for. Aphrodite was struggling to be serious herself. It wasn't that she wasn't all too aware at what had transpired, and the gravity of the situation was dire, but she couldn't bring herself to confront what it meant. To do so would to be to acknowledge that her sister wasn't invincible, and that translated to her own mortality as well. So, she did what she knew best...

"Alindra, I have to tell you that Athena has worked very hard at expanding her knowledge on certain things."

"Really?" Athena grimaced. "You are doing this now?"

Aphrodite chuckled as she shrugged, "It's my coping mechanism. Seeing as how you're in no condition to stop me, I think it's time that my sister-in-law truly appreciated the effort you've made."

Alindra was confused, but stayed silent, wondering where this was going. Aphrodite's grin was broad, and she continued on. "Athena has always been so stout, and all…" The goddess of love straightened her back, arched her eyebrow, and bellowed in a poor imitation of Athena's drill field voice, "Aphrodite, take shit more seriously."

"I never used the term shit…" Athena mused, as warmth began spreading through her body, undoubtedly from Aphrodite's influence.

Aphrodite continued on, pushing her own power and essence towards her sister. It was something that she did rarely, but the time seemed appropriate. She was healing Athena with love…albeit her own distinct brand. Not to be deterred, she continued on, "I gave her a book once Alindra. It was a full volume on sexual positions and tips on how to make your lover orgasms more intense. Selfish, I think, that she didn't find it on her own."

Alindra's face blushed. Never would she be embarrassed about any of the sexual activities she was actively participating in with her wife, but she knew Athena was not as open to discussing the topic with another person. Athena's eyes were still swirling becoming ever grayer, but she was beginning to feel charged. Slowly, the remnants of the magic Zeus had used against her were being controlled by her own will.

Aphrodite sensed the change, and continued on, pouring more of herself into her sister. "So, imagine my surprise when simply reading these things didn't really seem to set off the genius' light bulb. I had to go find an illustrated version! Shame they don't make pop-up books anymore…wouldn't that have been interesting. Not that you are into anything that 'pops up'."

Alindra and Athena both glared at the smirking goddess who simply grinned wider and shook her head in false shock.

"Amazing, you stalk Alindra from Olympus for centuries, and NOW suddenly dick jokes are inappropriate."

Athena placed her hand on Alindra's chest, and the Amazon stopped walking. Slowly, she lowered Athena to her feet, and the brunette goddess felt a charge of energy surging through her system. She stood tall, and gazed at her sister. "Your dick jokes are inappropriate because of the timing you choose to tell them. I can't believe you think it's alright to talk about these things in some of the places you do!"

Aphrodite smirked, "Really? Name one." The more Athena responded to her magical influence, the faster she healed, and Aphrodite was really enjoying this.

Athena's eyes flashed with sparks, the brown slowly subsided, and gave way to the gray. The Goddess of Wisdom had gained control of the remnants of lightning, and was now arguing playfully with her sister over…

"They're called penises Athena. And I'm still waiting…name one inappropriate time or place I brought the subject up."

"How about the time our mother was addressing the Vestal Virgins in the temple in Rome?"

Aphrodite scoffed, "That doesn't count! I believe that they should make informed decisions about the life they decided to lead. How can you decide to be a virgin the rest of your life, if you don't know what you're missing?" Aphrodite let out a delicate harrumph.

"By graphically explaining all the absolute debauchery you have gotten up to with them?"

"Well, someone had to explain it! It's not like you were going to lead the charge on that one. And frankly, in retrospect, neither was our mother!" The irrepressible goddess leaned in and in a false whisper let out, "Besides, cousin Vesta didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to, ah, well...visit...Venus."

Athena was actually stumped on that one. Things your relatives got up to behind your back...

Aphrodite was full on grinning, as she stood in front of her sister, watching the transition with her very eyes. Gone was the weakness that had crippled Athena briefly. The goddess of wisdom was fully charged, and could feel every pore pulsing with newfound power. She knew that Aphrodite had shared her essence and healed her.

Aphrodite smiled smugly, "You're welcome."

Athena returned the gesture and teased. "You're a brat, you know that don't you?"

"Perhaps next time our mother is chastising me about my language you should defend me. I think you owe me now. SWALLOW your pride and do it…hmmm?" Aphrodite chuckled at her little ditty, but laughed even harder when Athena didn't get the joke. "Page 34, remember?"

Athena's eyes went wide, then she made a face, "That's disgusting!"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Debatable." And with the last word had, Aphrodite turned and took very quick, if not skipping, strides towards the back of the group.

Athena's shoulders shook with mirth. The now gray-eyed goddess just smiled and said, in affectionate exasperation, "That's my sister."

She turned to face Alindra who was wholly confused at what just happened. Not being able to resist the lips that were slightly pouting out of confusion, Athena leaned in and kissed her Amazon. Alindra whimpered, and drew her wife in closer. Alindra may not have understood what had just transpired, but she did know that Athena stood, fully rejuvenated, and was ardently attacking her lips with her own.

* * *

Zeus paced the throne room of Olympus, fury boiling through his veins. His wife, the matriarchal head of their "family", had declared her love for a human. Humiliation at the blatant act was causing nausea to swirl in his gut. The betrayal stung. But there was another that stung even worse. Athena's decision to side with Hera was a monumental blow to the ego of the king of the gods. The goddess of wisdom and strategy was his favorite child, with no argument. He barely had loved any of his progeny, short of Herakles, and now….

"Athena will die for this…" he screamed in anger, the room literally shaking in his fury. So would Hera, Aphrodite, Hippolyta, Diana…

Diana…Zeus grimaced. She was the daughter of his wife and the bitch that Hera had chosen to be with. And now, he had to find a son who would be willing to stand up to her in the morning. Foolishly, he had believed that Hera's children would not stand in the way of his wrath, but the Amazon had looked him directly in the eye without fear and declared herself to be her mother's champion. He hadn't seen that one coming, and now he was in a precarious position. None of his sons had shown that type of loyalty to him, at least not a loyalty born out of love. Fear is usually what drove them, and now he needed one to fight.

Who to choose though?

Ares was a self-preserving ass. How quickly had the god of war fled once he realized what his father had stepped into? Although, Zeus calmed some, this could work to his advantage. He still didn't have the name of the son who would overthrow him, but this was the opportunity he had waited for. It was perfect really. He only needed to ask each of his sons to stand up to Diana for him. There wasn't one he could think of that would do so willingly, and he could declare them traitors and kill them without fearing retribution in the future. Now would not be the time to do so, but it was a powerful trump card in the future. When he managed to defeat the trio of goddesses that stood against him, there would be none but his brothers to stand in the way.

His brothers, Zeus surmised, wouldn't be hard to convince to join him. Poseidon owed him, tremendously. His brother's spirit was the epitome of the realm he ruled. Much like the seas and ocean, Poseidon's character matched the waxing and waning of the waters he lived in. Most times he was calm, and giving, but in the moments his anger and passion swirled, he lost control of his emotions and passions, and there had been more than once that Zeus had to smooth things over. The supreme head of the gods had to clean and cover up more for Poseidon than had ever been repaid. Zeus smiled smugly, "Ally one is in place already."

Hades was going to be a slight unknown. His oldest brother ruled the Underworld fairly, and took his duties seriously. He had become embroiled in some of the affairs of the gods in the past, but he wasn't sure what his stance was going to be this time. Everyone knew Hades resented him, and felt little kinship for his brothers. However, he also lacked any ambition to rule Olympus. And he had more to lose these days...but also more to fight for.

Zeus pondered the thought, and then decided the best course of action was simply to ask. "Hades," he growled, summoning his brother to his side.

In a flash of light, Hades stood tall and obsidian-haired, regaled in all black, a cape flowing effortlessly at his back and his dark eyes flashing. He arched his eyebrow wondering what his brother wanted. He had witnessed the earlier events, and knew at some point, his youngest brother would seek an audience at was not happy to say the least. He watched as Zeus paced the throne room, anger bubbling to the surface. Finally the king of the gods looked at Hades, and addressed him.

"I am in need of a favor. You have knowledge of what transpired earlier this evening?"

Hades merely nodded silently.

"Then you know Hera is a traitor, as is Athena and Aphrodite. I will not tolerate this subterfuge."

Hades continued to hold his tongue. He wasn't in favor of fighting his sister-in-law and nieces, especially Athena, but he waited patiently to see what his brother was going to request.

Zeus spat, "Blatantly they have challenged my authority, and I will not stand for this insolence. You are going to assist me."

Hades' face betrayed no emotion at the arrogant statement. Instead, he asked, "What is it you want?"

Walking to his throne, Zeus sat down, hoping that the act would have the desired effect to remind his brother who was ultimately in control. "I need a son to fight for me. The challenge has been laid down. I know that none that live will want to fight Diana. She has proven on several occasions to be more than a handful, and for some time bravery has seemed to only run on the side of my daughters. However, I don't have time right now to argue. I will send Hermes out with the requests, but I want to put another plan in place, and I will need your compliance to achieve my goals. I need someone who has already passed."

Hades narrowed his eyes. "You want me to allow someone to pass through my gates and take your side?"

"I do," Zeus growled, "and you will."

Hades wanted to sneer. It was so like his brother to just demand things and expect whoever to fall in line. To lay down unbreakable laws, then ignore them. It had been getting more common of the millennia, he mused...

Zeus continued, unimpeded, "You will release Herakles to me. I will restore his soul, and my son will fight for my honor. He is the only one worthy to do so."

Hades ran his fingers through his jet black hair, debating what he should do. He had no dog in this fight; however, he also knew that if he didn't comply with the 'request', he would be in a precarious situation. If Zeus was successful in his campaign against Hera and his nieces, any lack of cooperation on his part would probably bring war to his doorstep as well. None cared for the Underworld, and Hades took his role as ruler very seriously. Zeus wouldn't care about obliterating the realm he oversaw, and the line of the dead and living was nothing to be played with.

"Is that all?" Hades asked.

"No," Zeus settled his eyes on his brother. "There's one more thing…"

Hades stood, sick at the next request of his brother's. It was beyond reprehensible. But he needed to buy time, so at the end of it all, he nodded in acquiescence and returned to the Underworld, seeking the one soul who would counsel him without judgment. He would not stand for this for long...

* * *

Athena stood in front of the war council assembled. She looked at the large gathering of women who had come quickly at their queen's request.

Standing in the throne room, waiting for their orders, were Hippolyta's generals, priestesses and ministers, their complete attention on those who led them. Alongside Artemis and Alindra were the generals and high-ranking officers Euboea, Aella (with ever-present falcon), Diana's old sparring partner Mala, Myrhha, Oenone, Iphime, and Antianeira. Also present was Panariste, who once faced down Herakles' army, the revered 'old war horse' of the Amazons; Pitane and Priene, married generals who fought as a team; Sanape, who'd once fought Alexander the Great's best to a stand-still, and her wife Smyrna who'd conquered cities. And of course the Archon Phillipus, Hippolyta's head of the palace guard and de-facto "chief of staff" as it would be termed in the Mortal World as well as chief law enforcer.

Also with them were the Amazon Nation's best minds and religious leaders. After all, as Athena well knew, war is only politics by other means.

Behind her were Pythia, the island's most prominent philosopher and swordsman; Niobe, the priestess of Hera and thus head of the temples; Penelope, Niobe's aide and lover; Clio of course, as chief librarian and thus most learned scholar and her assistant Mnemosyne; Amaya and her chief assistant Epione, Pallas, the best sculpture as well as engineer on the island; Timandra, the island's greatest architect and fortification expert.

Athena had sincere hope. These were woman to make the heavens shake. In the ancient past, more than a few indeed had!

The goddess of wisdom and strategy began, "There have been a series of events that find us needing to prepare, and probably fight a war against my father." Looking around, she noticed that no Amazon betrayed any fear. They were a stoic group, and the odds they would be up against would be staggering, but their spirits remained unwavering. "We will need to shore up defenses on various parts of the island, specifically around the gates of the Underworld and the shores. My father will reach out to my uncles for assistance, and will get it. I have no doubt when Diana is successful tomorrow morning that we will find ourselves engaged against an army of the dead, and the havoc of the ocean."

Archon Phillipus asked calmly, "What is the command of our patronesses and queen?"

Hera looked at Hippolyta, who nodded. "Prepare as the goddess Athena wills. Who better to lead in this fight?"

The Queen's generals and officers voiced agreement.

With another nod from Hippolyta, Athena spoke firmly, "6000 will defend the doors of the Underworld. The area must be fortified and made ready as well as the doors strengthened further. They must be kept closed at all costs. If that fails, any attack from them MUST be contained. 5400 will be placed strategically in groups of 150 along the shore lines to defend the beaches. Be aware of waves and earthquakes, so take the cliffs and high ground within sight of the beaches, but far enough so as not to place yourselves in danger. Once assured of a full force attack, send for help and all congregate there and hold. The remaining will congregate on the heart of the island, here, and wait as a ready reserve. They will respond where needed, especially should a break-out at any point occur. The Palace Guard will be the final reserve. It is NOT to be deployed unless all other forces are committed. The palace will be the final rally point. If you can't hold, do a slow retreat until relief arrives. "

Athena paused, let out a breath, then continued with her chin high and exuding confidence, "It is possible, although not likely that Zeus will abide to Diana's victory. Wait to see how events play out. But expect violence, and meet it with even greater force, and with cunning!"

"Who is the son that our Princess will most likely face?" asked Myrhha with pride.

Athena inhaled, deep in thought, "Debatable. I don't think Ares will fight Diana. Even if we did not see him, we did feel his presence earlier. The moment Diana's identity was revealed, he fled. He wants no part of her. I don't think we will see Apollo either. He has not demonstrated in most recent times that he cares what the rest of his family is up to. Honestly, I'd be guessing really at who she will face."

Diana addressed the group, "It doesn't matter who it is. I will not lose. So, sisters, be ready for the wrath of Zeus when I kill one of his sons." The statement wasn't cocky, just supremely confident. Diana was fighting for more than wounded pride. She was fighting for her family, and she wouldn't accept loss. The Amazons in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

Hera stood and faced the non-warriors in the room, "Amazons, rally your sisters, give them strength, and ready them. Make their spirits strong and remind them they are the epitome of precision and power, and death will not take any of you without great struggle. Let all know that the goddesses in this room will fight alongside you. We will not abandon you," looking lovingly at Diana and then at Hippolyta, she lightly uttered, "any of you. While I realize this is probably not the time for this, I will say that Princess Diana was married this evening. Shayera Hol, one of the founders of the League, stands with us as well."

"And for what it is worth, and with your permission as I'm not an Amazon, I do too…" Zatanna's voice was full of pride. She couldn't think of a more righteous cause. She looked at her companion, Amaya, with heartfelt concern, and whispered, "I-I know I'm not one of you, but please, let me stay."

Amaya searched the eyes staring at her. Resolve to stay was apparent, and she nodded her head in proud approval. Choosing to be with someone outside their race hadn't been as widely accepted as Diana's choice in Shayera. The Amazons couldn't really say much about the outsider their princess chose, but Amaya's situation wasn't the same. She wasn't royalty, and so her choice in a lover had been contentious at times with her sisters. But the fear was quelled as the 'old warhorse' Panariste walked over to them and clapped a hand on Zatanna's back.

"The pretty witch is welcome."

It was the only affirmation she would get. The Amazons were a proud nation, but they weren't stupid. Having a magical ally, one outside the influences of Olympus was hardly something they would refuse. Zatanna smirked, and turned her attention back to Athena.

The goddess smirked. She didn't love their chances, but she knew that the Amazon nation would fight stalwartly until they drew their last breaths. There was no army alive that would be more formidable. "Very well, disperse, and carry out your orders."

The room was slowly vacated, leaving only a small handful behind. They moved to a conference room off to one side.

Athena looked around at her family. Aphrodite was sitting to her right, eyes closed in contemplative thought. "Aphrodite?"

The goddess of love kept her eyes closed. "Our uncles, they…they suck sometimes."

Athena smiled lightly, "They do what they feel they must. We knew if Zeus ever found out about any of this that he would not be alone in his retribution."

"I know," Aphrodite sighed. "It's just bullshit in my mind. Poseidon and Hades should know better."

"Just as you fight with me, and our mother, they will choose to be with Zeus."

Aphrodite sat up, suddenly realizing what it all meant. "How are we going to combat that? Poseidon could destroy this place. He controls the seas and oceans and earthquakes, and…" Aphrodite felt herself getting a little excited with nerves, "we're on a fucking island!"

Athena acknowledged the fear, "Yes we are. But don't forget that the city of Athens bears my name."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Hell yeah it does. Ok, so you got Poseidon."

Hera joined the conversation, "I will take Zeus."

Shayera interjected, "Not just you, but me as well. Athena stood against the lightning, but she won't be there with you. It makes sense for it to be me. I can help defend you with my mace."

Slowly, the remaining party all took seats at the table. Zatanna shook her head, "I get where you're coming from Shayera, but I think it should be me with Hera. If Hera teleports anywhere, I can too. And my magic is not from Olympus, and I do control the elements. Let me go with her. I can fend off the lightning too."

The two Leaguers looked to the patron. "Zatanna it is. Shayera, you have built a strong relationship with some of the Amazon generals. I think you should stay with one of them."

Athena spoke up, "Go with Alindra. I'm sending her to the Gates. Her cool head is needed there. Holding the Gates of the Underworld will be imperative if we are to survive. Your mace can disrupt the magic there if my uncle himself shows."

"And where will I be?" Aphrodite asked.

"You," Athena acknowledged, "will go with Shayera. If for any reason those gates open, Hades will make an appearance. Who better to defeat Death himself than you?"

Satisfied with the answer, Aphrodite sat back, and closed her eyes once more. "You know Athena, it doesn't just have to be us fighting. The Olympians aren't stupid. Those who don't choose to join our father could be convinced to help."

Athena thought about the implications. "Who though? Our brothers, sisters, and cousins, don't seem likely to interfere on either side."

Hera grinned, "Brothers, sisters, and cousins aren't all we have." She leaned over the table and addressed her two adoptive daughters, "Mothers count too."

Athena's eyes went wide, "You would release a Titan?"

The table was shocked at the implication, but Hera just nodded. "Absolutely. Who hates Zeus more than the Titans? In particular, there is Gaia. Zeus never dared lock her up. And you forget, many "Olympians" are Titans who sided with us only because Cronus was insane with hate. I note the situation is now similar..."

Athena wasn't thrilled at the idea. The Titans that had been defeated had had a long time to stew on their revenge. "Last resort only. We can't fight a war on more than these few fronts. But there is wisdom in the thought. If we are failing, then do it."

"Do what?" Diana asked.

Hera looked at her daughter, "If those gates open, we will need to switch tactics and fast." She turned to Zatanna, "If that happens, I will need you to hold off my husband. We will need to even the odds, and there is a Titan, if convinced, who could swing the rest to our side and release the ones held in Tartarus. It would turn the tide back to our favor."

Athena grimaced, "I don't like it."

Hera shrugged her shoulders, "You don't have to. We need every piece of firepower we can muster."

"I'm sorry…" Zatanna uttered, "I don't follow."

Athena waved it off. "If the Underworld comes spewing forth, do what you must mother, but please be careful."

Suddenly, an Olympian presence was felt by Athena. She snarled in disgust, but she turned to Aphrodite. "You put the necessary shield in place?"

"The moment we walked in the palace," came the fast response. She too, along with Hera was feeling the presence.

Athena stood, her right hand shooting out quickly to her side, a sword forged by the strongest material Hephaestus had ever crafted from gracing her palm. Her now gray eyes churned with anger, and a power that was barely kept in check. Aphrodite stood as well, her fists glowing with fire, a rage burning bright in her disposition.

Hera immediately joined her daughters, and snarled, "Show yourself Ares."

The god of war materialized in the middle of the room. He glared at the women who stood at the ready to confront him. All eyes were on him, and all of them were angry. He gritted teeth, yet nodded to Hera politely, "Mother. I came to speak to Athena." His glare swept over the rest, "The rest of you can leave."

Aphrodite snorted, "Go fuck yourself."

Ares glared at his blonde sister, eyes narrowed and a tic now in his right cheek. It was all he could to not lash out at his bitch of a sister. But he wasn't here to fight. He swallowed, took a deep breath, ground his teeth together harder, and uttered a word that instantly made him nauseous. "Please."

"Please?" Aphrodite yelled, "You motherfu-"

"What is with you and that foul mouth?" Ares snarled. "I said please. Now go away. My business is with Athena ONLY."

"You know what you can do with that word? Shove it straight up your…" Violet fire flared around Aphrodite's hands. Ares was almost proud he'd pissed off his sister this far. It showed. Even Hera looked ready to fight.

Athena's eyes narrowed at her brother, but she turned quickly to face Aphrodite. "It's fine. He can't do anything to me. Go; see to the readiness of what we have talked about." She winked at her sister, and it seemed to have the desired effect. The fire dissipated from Aphrodite's hands, and she shrugged. Hera relented as well. She moved to Hippolyta's side and transported the group away, leaving only Athena and Ares in the room.

"Don't think I don't know you were there tonight," Athena spoke with authority and ire.

"I didn't really try to conceal myself sister. Let loose of your sword, I only came to talk to you."

Athena scoffed, "You must think me foolish to trust you."

"Actually," Ares fumed, "quite the opposite." He pulled out the chair that the queen of the Amazons had previously occupied and sprawled into it. He waved his hand and gestured for Athena to do the same. When she made no move to do so, Ares blew out an exasperated breath and looked at the ceiling in frustration. "Whatever, Athena, stand there judgmentally for all I care, but I'm here to help you."

"So, I could ask Aphrodite to drop her shielding and you would stay, knowing full well our father would see you?"

Ares shook his head, slightly worried. "Don't. I can't help you openly." His self-preservation was kicking in and this was a calculated gamble as it was. "Hera is my mother too, more so than she's yours."

"Pulling the adopted card again?" Athena sneered.

"No. Just pointing out that we are family. Hear me out. It's all I ask. I don't deny that I was there tonight. But, not in the capacity you believe. I bought you time. You owe me."

Athena laughed at the preposterous thought, "You have made it a point to be the bane of my existence from day one. Tell me why you're here and make it fast."

"Aren't older and younger siblings supposed to squabble? Seriously, I want to help. You need it Athena. Zeus may not trust me, but he knows you won't either. This is an advantage for you. I know what he's up to, and you frankly, don't."

Athena conceded the point, and sat down, her sword set in front of her on the table. The blade glistened, and Ares swallowed hard. His sister couldn't kill him with it, but she could do some damage if she wanted to. He pushed the thought aside, "I bought you time with quick thinking. I…" Ares hated what he was about to say, but said it anyways despite the fact he wanted no part of his sister, "want to help. Okay, true, it's not all familial loyalty to Mother. I'll just say it: Our father is crazy. Nuts even. Foaming at the mouth paranoid and I want to live. So, to get to it, Father plans to kill Diana tomorrow."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No, I mean it! He plans on wiping out Hera's line no matter what happens. Already he has sent Hermes out to his sons to garner support."

"Which one is he planning on using?"

"None have responded. He didn't even bother sending Hermes my way. He…appealed to Hades and Poseidon will be next. Specifically he requested that Hades find a son for him, well, release him as it were."

Athena arched an eyebrow, "He wants a dead son to fight?"

Ares leaned forward, suddenly straight backed, and said flatly, "He sent for Herakles."

Athena sat back in surprise. It was a good choice on her father's part. Herakles loved his father immensely, and would be more than a match for Diana. He possessed no magical qualities, but his strength, fighting prowess, and constitution were the same as Diana's.

And he'd killed Amazons before...and worse. Athena became a little concerned for her half-sister.

Ares continued, "I will continue to send you information as I have it. Don't ask me to fight, you know I won't. This is about my survival more than yours. But, if you are agreeable, I will spy on your behalf."

"Tell me, Ares," Athena spoke contemplatively, "you keep referring to this 'alliance' between you and I. Why are you not mentioning Mother?"

"It's disgusting that the two of you chose a human to be with. At least with you, there may be wisdom behind it. You are you after all. What our mother has done is foolish at best. So, this 'alliance', will be between us. I only ask in return that when the time comes, you have a conversation with Hera about giving up any claim to Olympus."

"How more predictable can you be? You are hedging both sides with an eye to the ultimate prize. If our father is victorious, you will claim to have been part of it. If we win, then you want me to support a claim you would make on Olympus. You have given me nothing to use, other than a name. It's a weak effort at best. Go hide, you snake. Interfere on our father's behalf, and you will have made an eternal enemy of me."

Ares scrambled slightly. He should have known bargaining with Athena wouldn't be easy. "I can prove that I am on your side."

"How?"

"I'll give you something else you didn't know. When you have weighed what I offer, I only ask for your word to speak to my…our mother. You don't have to convince her to give up any claim, just make her see reason."

Athena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Her brother was never to be trusted. He only served his own best interests and thrived on conflict. And he was no coward. True Ares had a wide streak of self-preservation, but that was simply him knowing what battles to fight. Seemed at this point he honestly didn't know who was going to win.

The goddess of wisdom mulled over his words, and then a silent nod of assent was given. It was as good as Ares would get. He inhaled, and then leaned over, "The Titan, Prometheus, lives. Zeus went to see him recently. Before you start asking," Ares held up a hand, "I don't know where he is being kept. I only overheard the conversation he had with damned glorified bird of his, Peripheras."

Athena didn't respond verbally. She steeled her face into one of indifference at the news she had just received. She wasn't sure what it meant that Prometheus was still alive. Her father was vindictive, but to keep the Titan alive solely to torture him over bringing fire to the humans this long was unlikely. There would have to be another reason. It was obvious to Athena that her father wanted information, but what he sought could almost be anything. Ares interrupted her thoughts, "If I figure out where he is being kept, I'll tell you. It can't be Tartarus or Hades would know. If I find out anything else of use, I will tell you that too."

Athena eyed her brother. He returned her gaze, now more confident that he had won a small victory. His sister didn't have to trust him, she just needed to not view him as a threat. He felt that he had accomplished that in a small way. He reached over and touched one of Athena's hands, and though it made him sick, he offered, "I wish you well Athena. I'm not your enemy. Zeus went after the Queen of the Amazons tonight through the Fates…I bought you time. I'm only asking that you ask our mother not to interfere when the time comes." And with the utterance, he left in a flash of dark smoke.

"Liar," she mumbled to no one. Then she gave the empty room a cold smile.

To lie to the goddess of wisdom was going to be an enormous mistake by the god of war.

* * *

A/N: I know I say it every chapter...but I love Aphrodite. Well? You got a quick glimpse at a bunch of more Amazons, Zeus wants Herakles, and Ares...well, he is very good at self preservation, but Athena isn't trusting...Please tell me what you thought. I absolutely love hearing from you all. For Wonderhawk6648: Last one was a little short, and there are going to be a couple more like that, just to break things up properly. And you guessed Zeus' son, so it remains to see what happens there. For Guest: That made me laugh hard, because that is something I say...For Masterofkungfu2013: I would have responded to you directly, but your PM feature is disabled. Glad you are enjoying, and no, sorry, no plans to do a sequel to Her Other Woman. I really am only thinking about this story, and haven't considered what I want to do for future ones. Thank you all again!


	6. Chapter 6

Athena withdrew from her previous spot, and returned to the home she and Alindra shared. The blonde general was waiting, seated by the fire, conversing with Aphrodite. Athena overheard the conversation as she made her entrance, Aphrodite pacing by her wife.

"Such a hypocrite. I mean, who does he think he's fooling with Ganymede? Brings the boy up to Olympus, grants him immortality, eternal youth, makes the kid his 'cup bearer', and has him as his 'body servant' sleeping in Zeus' chambers every night? Yeah, nothing serious there, nothing to see, move on, ignore the age gap…PLEASE!"

Athena laughed, despite her somber feeling. "Regaling my wife with our father's finer attributes?"

Aphrodite spun around, "So, what did that prick want?"

The brunette sighed, "An unholy alliance it seems."

Aphrodite practically squealed, "You didn't agree to it did you? That son of a bitch was there tonight! With Zeus! He can't be trusted!"

"Preaching to the choir Aphrodite…I don't trust him. But he only asked that I speak to our mother on a matter later if we are victorious."

Aphrodite couldn't believe what she was hearing, "A conversation? That's it?"

"For now. I know he wants more. He is going to 'help' us, well, me, as it were."

Alindra spoke up from her seat on the floor, "A conversation about what?"

Athena looked down and smiled at her wife. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair carefully, enjoying the simple sensation of touching her beloved. "He wants no interference from Hera if he lays claim to Olympus when we put Zeus down."

Aphrodite muttered, "Asshole! He could care less that his mother is in a seriously shit situation, and that's what he wants?"

"I don't understand it, not yet anyways. It doesn't make much sense. But it was his request."

"Who would take Olympus if Zeus weren't alive?" Alindra asked.

The two sisters were silent. It was a good question. Neither of them desired to that type of power, but there would be those who jump at the chance. Athena answered honestly, "I don't know who would take it, but there would be fighting among the family. More than likely one of my uncles, or brothers. Hard to say who would lurch to the forefront, but Ares is hoping, it seems, that he will be the one in charge when this is done."

"You wouldn't fight him if that happened?"

"No. Honestly, let him sit on a throne and dictate whatever he wanted to. No one would listen to a thing he said. He doesn't have our father's power, and has no allies to speak of. He could bark at me for eternity, but I wouldn't serve him. Frankly, if he pushed too hard he would end up dead. It is not like Poseidon has a calm temper, for example! No, it's a chair he is obsessed with. He doesn't have the wherewithal to understand what it all means. Certainly none of the other Pantheons would take him seriously." Athena paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "But he did bring up something very interesting…he said that Prometheus is alive." Athena looked to her sister, and continued, "And it's bugging me. What does Zeus want with the Titan after all this time?"

Alindra offered, "Information. You said Prometheus was a true seer. He wants answers only the Titan has."

"Answers to what though? And there's something else that's bothering me…"

Aphrodite nodded, "Me too. Ares came to offer an alliance. But when we ran out on the beach after Hippolyta, I would swear that Ares was there…before our father."

Athena nodded quietly, "I thought so too. Which means Zeus may not have sent the Fates after the queen, although Ares claims it to be true. It seems, although I can't say positively, that Ares may have orchestrated this whole damn thing."

"But we didn't feel his presence in the throne room when Diana was getting married. If he had been behind Hippolyta's madness, we would have known. Wouldn't we?" Aphrodite was getting frustrated that more questions than answers seemed to be coming up. "Well," the goddess of love shrugged, "we have a little time to try and piece it together. For now, I will retire…"

"Wait…Aphrodite, deliver a message to Diana for me. Tell her to prepare for Herakles tomorrow. Our father has struck a bargain with Hades for his passage through the land of the dead."

"Wow," Aphrodite mused eyes a bit wide, "it's a good choice of an opponent. I will do as you ask. Goodnight sisters." And with the last statement, Aphrodite disappeared in a muted ball of light.

Athena sighed, not liking not having all the answers, but she pushed the thought to the side. She knelt down in front of Alindra, and gazed into the other woman's eyes. Pale blue orbs stared at her with unreserved love. Slowly, Athena reached out and cupped a tan cheek, and her thumb brushed it softly. Her wife smiled, and leaned into the caress. "Alindra, I-" Athena stumbled slightly, speeches of love were not really her thing. She had tried so hard to be the ideal wife Alindra would want, and now, with only hours remaining before dawn, she had so much to say to her Amazon.

Sensing her wife was struggling for words, Alindra turned her head, and kissed the palm that had been touching her face. "I love you Athena, and I know you love me too. It's enough. It always has been."

"We have tonight, and I…I need you to make love to me. I promise by morning's light, I will rejuvenate your spirit, but I need you now…"

Alindra turned her head to face Athena. Slowly Alindra leaned forward, and reverently pressed her lips to the goddess'. A small whimper of desire was heard in response, and Alindra took her time, tasting the sweetest caress that inflamed her palate. Athena was many things to many people, but in this moment, she was only Alindra's. Tenderness guided her actions, and slowly, Alindra moved forward, sitting on top of Athena's kneeling form. She sat a whole head taller, and she flicked her tongue out, drawing it agonizingly slow across Athena's bottom lip. Desperately craving more, Athena opened her mouth, and Alindra deepened the affection. She felt the goddess' hands at her waist, gripping her tightly, anchoring her down against her own pelvis.

Alindra ran her hands down Athena's face, her neck, to her shoulders. Her hands traveled lower, and she grasped strong biceps in each hand. Never breaking their kiss, Alindra's fingertips ghosted across her wife's arms, back up to her shoulders and across her collarbone. Dipping her right hand in the valley in between Athena's breasts, her fingers glided up and down. Athena responded by grabbing the back of Alindra's head and squeezing her closer.

* * *

Outside, thunder pounded overhead. But it wasn't a sign of Zeus' rage. It was Athena's love, and it boomed loudly. The goddess of wisdom was unleashing power into the sky, and Aphrodite smiled. Her sister was even more formidable now that she was controlling the very essence only her father had ever wielded. Lightning careened from cloud to cloud, dancing to the heartbeat of someone who was likely to challenge Zeus for control of the element.

Hera stood on the queen's balcony, watching the storm unfold. At first, she worried that her husband decided not to wait to attack. But there was something else in the air, and she smiled. There was a warmth present, a feeling that she associated to her daughters. "Athena," she whispered, and confirmation was given with the appearance of Aphrodite at her side.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The goddess of love stood in awe of the raw demonstration of power she knew was radiating from her sister. "She's indisposed at the moment."

Hera chuckled, and turned to face the blonde. "I'm so proud of you…"

Aphrodite tilted her head in surprise, "Why?"

Hera flashed a big grin, "Aphrodite, you could have gone into a graphic explanation of how Athena was 'indisposed'. Instead, you showed restraint. It makes me proud."

Aphrodite blushed, "Yes, well, I didn't think you'd want those details, and I…I do pay attention to what you tell me."

Hera laughed, "I wasn't sure that you ever did." She drew the shorter blonde goddess into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how proud I am of you, and it's not because you didn't litter my mind with dirty details right now. I'm blessed to have you with me."

Aphrodite felt tears start to form at the sentiment. This was all she had ever wanted. Every time Hera had appeared to help her, fight for her, defend her, she knew that the matriarch felt a certain affiliation to her. But this was love. Aphrodite snuggled to her adoptive mother even closer, wrapping her own arms around the older woman, reveling in the warmth and affection she was being given. "I know I'm not Athena," the blonde whispered, "and that she's your best chance for survival, but I love you mother. I won't disappoint you."

Hera was shocked. She drew back, but put her arms firmly around her daughter's shoulders making Aphrodite look up at her. "You are many things to me, my daughter, but never a disappointment. And yes, I know Athena is powerful, but you…you are a respected force of a will that never waivers either. You should know what you mean to me. And if you don't, I promise that you will never question it moving forward. I love you more than I could ever tell you. You are my daughter in every way."

The moment was interrupted by the approach of Diana, Shayera and Hippolyta. Aphrodite pulled back and turned, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I-," Aphrodite sniffed slightly with her back to the group. Getting her emotions under better control, she turned slowly to look at Diana. "I came with a message from Athena. Ares believes that you are facing Herakles tomorrow."

Diana took the news in stride. She nodded silently. Hera wasn't happy about the fact though. "Zeus brings a son who hates me, and will not harbor any compunction about trying to kill you Diana."

The Amazon princess lifted her chin proudly, "Let him call on whoever he wants to. We fight for different reasons. Hate will only carry someone so far."

Shayera seemed worried. "I don't know anything about him. What is Diana up against?"

Hippolyta clinched her eyes shut. "He is, for all arguments, a demi-god. His mother was a human."

Aphrodite spat, "Yet another fucking reason my father is a hypocrite! Herakles' mother was human. Why does he care that Hera chose one too?"

"Because," Hera looked over to the other queen, "Zeus didn't love her. I love Hippolyta…" The pair smiled lightly at each other, and reached out to hold hands. Their fingers intertwined immediately, and Hera's thumb stroked soothing circles on the back of Hippolyta's hand.

Shayera wasn't finished, "What kind of power or powers does he have?"

"Raw strength. It's a trait commonly passed to our children. Herakles had the strength of a Titan, bearing the world on his shoulders once. Only Atlas had ever done that before. He's a warrior too, with no known weaknesses. He won many battles when he was alive...one of them here." Hera felt Hippolyta stiffen at that, and squeezed her hand in comfort. "There isn't a weapon he can't wield with mastery, although he tended to use his fists to get his point across most times."

Shayera swallowed hard, "How will this work tomorrow?"

Diana held Shayera from behind, curling her arms around the Thanagarian's waist. "We will fight to death or submission. But you have to know that no submission will happen. Neither I, nor Herakles will surrender."

Shayera shuddered. She had seen Diana take on villains before, but this was different. No team would be able to render assistance if needed. The redhead was not keen on the idea. "What happens if someone interfered on either side?"

"Death," Hera uttered. "We can't interfere. If we do, we sign our own death sentences. Once it's over, there are no rules."

Shayera whispered, her head dropping to look at the strong arms holding her, "Diana, can you beat him?"

Diana squeezed harder, "We're evenly matched Shayera in strength and prowess. It'll be a toss-up. I'm sorry…I want to tell you that I can take him with no effort, but I don't want to lie to you either. But," Diana slowly turned Shayera in her arms, "I have a lot more to lose, and I'm not ready to leave you. Trust me, okay? I won't stop until he's dead…"

"Again." Aphrodite added firmly.

Shayera felt her emotions welling up. She had only just married Diana, and the thought that they would only have one more night was too much to bear. She turned, leaned forward, and placed her forehead against Diana's chest. Her tears fell silently. Diana's face fell at the sight, and pulled Shayera against her fully. She looked up at her mothers, and whispered a plea in her mind.

Hera heard the unspoken request, and stretched her hand out, and with the gesture, Diana and Shayera were transported back to their room to spend time alone.

Aphrodite sighed, truly sad for her Amazon half-sister. "Diana will win. She has to…" She felt her own tears threaten to fall once more. She waved her arm in the air, and she was swept away.

Hera and Hippolyta stood alone on the balcony. Hippolyta inhaled slowly, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Tomorrow, if faced with the decision of saving me or Diana, promise that you will save our daughter."

"Hippolyta…"

"Promise. I have lived a long life, and she is the future of the Amazons. She will bring them out into the world, and I will always hold to the old ways. I tried to let her go on her own way into the wider world, and have allowed some of my sisters to do so as well from time to time, but I can't make that leap. Diana will. So, tomorrow I will don the colors and emblem of my beloved, but I want to do so in the knowledge that you will place her safety above my own."

"You can't ask me to just let you go."

Hippolyta looked into the eyes of her lover, and her request slowly turned into an outright demand.

Hera's mouth opened slightly in shock, but she wasn't going to fight the smaller queen. "I will look after the both of you."

"And yourself too." Hippolyta poked Hera playfully in the chest, grinning. "No silly demonstrations of love that will put you in harm's way unnecessarily. I will not have you sacrificing yourself in some crazy…"

Hera silenced the other woman with a kiss…fierce in her determination not to talk anymore. But Hippolyta wasn't going to be swayed. She backed up a few steps and arched her eyebrow. "I haven't heard your answer."

Hera blew out an exasperated breath, and took a step forward, her hand reaching for the other queen. It was a hand that was slapped away, and Hippolyta put her hands on her hips. "You want to touch me?"

Hera laughed, when the tides turned, they turned quick. "You know I do dammit."

The smile that Hippolyta wore was downright devilish, "Then, my love, if you want to touch me so badly, you will do what I have asked. Until that happens," Hippolyta licked her lips, and bunched her stole and chiton in her hands, slowly moving them up until both were up over her head, and then unceremoniously flung in Hera's face. The queen of the Amazons stood, naked, unashamed in the game she was playing. "There will be no touching, kissing, nothing, until I hear what I want to."

Hera inhaled hard, "You're trying to kill me…"

"No, but I am not beyond using my body to get what I want out of you." Hippolyta moved away from the balcony striding towards her bed, knowing full well Hera would follow her. The queen of the gods wasted no time in complying with the demand and reaping the rewards of the capitulation.

* * *

Aphrodite was restless, and she knew she wasn't the only one. She reappeared in the library in time to witness Artemis and Clio finish a long kiss. Artemis looked to her left, and bowed slightly to the goddess. Aphrodite waved off the gesture. The Amazons were always respectful, but she wasn't looking for someone to worship her right now, what she needed most were friends. It was a hard thing to have, as past attempts at friendship ended up accompanied by pleas and requests for things from her. Some wanted to be rich, and promised that they would always be faithful.

They almost never were.

But the Amazons were different. They accepted her easily enough, and no demands were ever placed on her. Pride, it seemed, and their own immortality served to downplay a lot of the Amazon's awe towards the gods.

"General, Clio, I…I don't want to intrude on your moment, but I thought it'd be alright if I came here…."

Clio removed herself from Artemis' proximity and crossed to Aphrodite and bowed as well. Aphrodite touched the small woman's shoulders lightly, and shook her head. "Quit bowing. Right now…I just want a friend, or two." The smile she gave was one of contriteness, an attribute rarely displayed by the goddess.

"Of course Aphrodite," Clio answered, "we welcome your company."

Aphrodite looked around at the expansive room, elegantly put together, volumes of books and older scrolls resting silently on the shelves. Aphrodite appreciated Clio's hard work, almost in awe really: The little librarian had transcribed thousands of scrolls into more modern books, most made with her own hands.

"I wish I had more time to read all of this stuff, show it respect. Athena keeps telling me how much I'm missing out on by not reading more. You two don't know how grateful I was when humans got around to inventing movies."

Sensing that no one in the room knew what she was talking about, she quickly moved away from the subject, her gaze on the ground. "Never mind, it was a silly thought anyways. So, listen…tomorrow we uh…well forget that too."

"Is there something on your mind?" Clio asked softly, concerned over the goddess' nervous behavior.

Aphrodite looked up, and began rambling, "Athena is wicked powerful, and so is my mother…my dad is a crazy asshole, and my uncles don't do anything about it. Let's see, there's my brother, who is a war monger, and an overall dickhead…I really want to go to the Underworld right now and fuck the Fates up, but we seemed to have back-burnered that issue, although, I can't wait to rip the hair off those meddling whores. Well, they aren't whores really, I can't remember the last time someone diddled those ancient bitties. The shit you hear about the older the berry the sweeter the juice is junk. Does no one pay attention to raisins and prunes? Shriveled…"

Artemis looked to Clio, completely confused. Clio raised her eyebrows quizzically, but didn't interrupt. Artemis for her part just shrugged in return. Aphrodite continued her rant, waving her arms and pacing the room, "How is anyone supposed to just relax with this cast of characters always involved in something? AND," Aphrodite was practically screaming, "the Furies are in a constant state of menstrual flow. Justice this, revenge that, doling out death like it was a righteous tenant of some strange faith of theirs. Judgmental bitches…I…" Aphrodite stopped and looked at her companions, and the utter confusion on their faces. Her tone softened, "I can see you have no clue what I'm babbling about. Forget it…I shouldn't have come here."

Clio regained her senses quickly, "No, it's fine, you are obviously on a, er, higher plane of thinking than we are."

Aphrodite smiled warmly at the effort, and turned her back. Clio look to Artemis and shrugged. The simple statement had assuaged the odd mood Aphrodite had found herself in. "So…General…" the goddess of love began, "I need advice. If you were going to scare the Fates, how would you do it?"

Artemis blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the right answer was. "Well," she cleared her throat, "am I only scaring them?"

"Maybe more," Aphrodite replied nonchalantly.

"I think I would start with Atropos, after all she is the one who cuts the lines. I'd think it be easy to use her as leverage against her sisters. If you wanted to just scare them, threaten her first."

Aphrodite seemed to consider the idea as she tapped her pointer finger against her chin. She suddenly spun and asked, "How hard is it to scalp someone?"

Artemis' eyes nearly popped out of her sockets: This is not the kind of conversation one expects to have with the Goddess of LOVE! Nonetheless she quickly gave the question serious thought...

"Hmmm, not too hard I guess if you have a sharp enough weapon."

"But it could be done with something dull?"

"S-Sure." Back to disturbing territory it seemed. "It'd be harder, take longer, and probably be more painful for the person you were scalping if the blade was dull."

"What about a spoon?" Aphrodite asked gleefully. "That'd hurt like hell huh?"

"Probably not possible I'm afraid." Artemis was actually getting a little disturbed. But hey, at least Aphrodite was in a war-making frame of mind, or so she tried to convince herself. And on their side… That was good, too.

Aphrodite grinned deviously, "So, if you heard a story where that happened?"

"I-" Artemis searched for the right words, "I would have a hard time believing it…"

Aphrodite scowled, and Artemis immediately added, "But if anyone was capable of spinning it, I believe it would be you."

Immediately Aphrodite grinned in confidence. "I could do that...but I have already taken up too much of your time already. Thanks for the idea." And with the last statement, Aphrodite disappeared into thin air.

Artemis spun and asked her girlfriend flatly, "What the hell was that about?"

Clio just shook her head. She had no earthly idea.

* * *

Diana held Shayera close to her chest as the pair stood silently in her room. The Thanagarian hadn't said anything since they had left the rest of the royal family. Diana could hear the redhead's heartbeat. It was steady and calm. It wasn't going to stay that way.

Shayera inhaled deeply, Diana's scent invading her olfactory senses. Slowly she backed up, and leveled her gaze at her wife. "I need to say some things to you, and I want you to just listen."

Diana nodded mutely.

"I love you. I married you, and we're going to live on this island with your mother, and your sisters, even the ones with crazy powers...and personalities. Eventually, you'll be queen, and I'll still be at your side. We're going to leave the League soon, and I know what you think that means to me. But, in all of this, I haven't asked a thing from you. Here's where that changes…."

Shayera's eyes became moist, and she lowered her voice to a whisper, knowing Diana would still hear her. "Tomorrow morning, you will go out on that beach, and I…I won't be able to fight with you as you take on Herakles. You owe me for standing by…."

Diana wanted nothing more than to hold Shayera again, but stood still, allowing her wife to say what she needed to.

The redhead looked Diana in the eyes, and said firmly, "I want children Diana. Your children. I want to teach our daughters how to crawl, walk, fly. I want to watch as you teach them the Amazon way of life, and laugh as you pace the palace when one of them sneaks out. I want gray hairs, stretch marks, and a million stories to tell our friends about our life together, and how incredibly happy you will have made me throughout it all. So, you will go out tomorrow, and you will beat that man down like every villain you have ever faced. You **_will_ **destroy him. Make no mistake that I expect you to thrash him in every conceivable way possible. If you don't, I will personally follow you to the Underworld and harass you for eternity for not doing this one thing for me. I-I won't forgive you if you don't. Do you understand?"

Diana understood completely. This was Shayera's way of telling her what she wanted their future to be. It was everything that Diana wanted as well. But Shayera's fear was very real, and Diana was at a loss on how to calm her down. She swallowed hard, and answered solemnly, "I promise Shayera. I promise that I will be victorious. I want those children too, and I want to watch you hold the first, second, and third baby in your arms. I want so desperately to hold you for an eternity, and I won't let that go." Diana grinned and added mischievously, "Besides, you haunting me in the afterlife because I didn't do as I was told is not something I'm willing to go through. I realize I may be queen one day, but don't think I don't know who wears the pants in this relationship." Diana flashed her wife a large grin.

Shayera smirked, "I only wear the pants Diana, because you wear next to nothing daily."

The Amazon laughed, and drew her wife into her arms again. She kissed Shayera lightly, and the redhead caved to the affection, relaxing her body.

* * *

Not everything in the world was filled with laughter. Zeus stood, at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea, waiting on his brother's arrival. He looked around the room, eyebrow arched at the multitude of marble statues depicting horses in various poses. His brother Poseidon was obsessed with the animal. Humans even believed he'd created them. Funny, he thought, since he was the god of the waters. "Whatever," he mumbled.

He didn't have long to wait before he felt another godly presence. Turning, he waited for Poseidon's approach. Long strides were heard coming closer, and he could feel the anger resonating with every step.

"Brother," Zeus uttered as he turned around, "it's about time. How long were you really planning on keeping me waiting?"

Poseidon appeared in front of him, mere inches away from his face. "I had something to tend to. You aren't the only one with a rebellious wife."

Zeus smirked, "How is Amphitrite these days?"

"Pissed off."

Zeus arched an eyebrow. "And why is your fair wife irate?"

Poseidon scoffed, "It doesn't matter. She's been dealt with. Now…what exactly do you expect me to do with this little war you have waged on the Amazons and your wife?"

"It isn't just my wife. Athena and Aphrodite are also interfering."

Poseidon arched an eyebrow in slight amusement, "You aren't worried about facing your daughters?"

Zeus scoffed, "Of course not. My daughters are treasonous. Even Athena in her wisdom knows that she made a grand mistake by taking this course of action. You are going to teach her a valuable lesson."

Poseidon remained silent. He didn't mind fighting, and he was certainly no stranger to taking on family members, but Athena gave him pause. He always believed, out of the entire Pantheon, she would be the most furious and dangerous if provoked. He had battled her over Athens, and lost. It was a defeat that still stung after all this time. And there were other...issues between them. Ones that Athena would enjoy settling account over.

Hiding his discomfort, the sea god shrugged, "Did you actually have something in mind, or do you want the standard?"

Zeus chuckled maliciously, "No, keep Cetus and Charybdis at bay. I want famine. No fish, or living sea creature is to go near that island. I also want a tsunami of epic proportions. Destroy the beaches, and every woman who stands to guard it from your power. Obliterate the sand, the buildings, anything that stands along the shore line."

Poseidon nodded, in for a penny... "What about the internal part of the island? An earthquake maybe?"

"Hades and the Fates will see to that." The king of the gods added nonchalantly, "I, of course, will be partaking in that fray as well."

Poseidon ignored the expected latter arrogance and leaped on the former. "The Fates? You are still using them?"

"They serve a purpose, and they will serve a grand one tomorrow. I will see Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena suffer as I destroy everything around them."

"And Herakles? If you are planning all of this, you must not believe he will be victorious."

"He will be. And when he kills Diana, he will go after Hippolyta, for old time's sake if nothing else. He is more than ready, and anxious to do as I have asked. I will not just win that small victory. I want an example made. Once he presents Diana's head to me, the dogs of war will be loosed. The Amazons will have no idea what hit them."

"So you will not abide the results and be satisfied with killing the Amazon princess?" It was put forward carefully, but the room soon shook.

"No," Zeus raged. "I will not leave any alive on that wretched island. I will wipe out the entire line. The Amazons, after tomorrow, will be nothing but a memory."

Poseidon of course acceded, he owed Zeus too much. However he felt in his bones that his wife, as much as it angered him, was right. Again. Not only would this rip Olympus apart, win or lose, they would see the other pantheons circling like sharks.

No, this was not good. But what could he do?

* * *

"My love," Hades whispered, "this is not what I want to do…"

The red-haired and sapphire-eyed Queen of the Underworld came and put her hand to her husband's cheek, "Then don't Hades. Be more than your brothers. You always have been."

"I try to be, but I fear what will happen to you and to the Underworld if I don't help Zeus." Hades turned and sat on his throne, suddenly tired of it all. "He won't care for the dead as you and I do, and he will certainly not care about destroying everything around him when he unleashes one of his tantrums."

Persephone sat next to him and gripped his hand, rubbing it. "But you said it yourself; this isn't what you want to do. It's bad enough he lied about abiding to the results tomorrow. Even if Herakles wins, you and I know it won't be enough. That's obvious based on what he plans. Do all those women have to die because of his hypocrisy?"

"What else can I do but help him?"

"Stand against him," the red-head said firmly, "Don't release Herakles, and don't release the army tomorrow."

Nearby, Cerberus growled, all three of his heads sensing distress in both his master and mistress.

Persephone waived her arm at the dog, "You see? Even Cerberus knows this is madness."

"If I deny him, he will come after you. I can't risk you…the Underworld would suffer greatly and I…"

Persephone softened, "Eternity is promised to no one, god or not. It is not necessary to compromise what you hold to be true just to try and save my life. It's forfeit under his servitude anyways eventually, and you've seen his decline. No matter what, all of us will suffer his paranoia. If I am to die, let me do so with great pride in my husband's actions."

Hades was pained. Persephone was the one thing that brought light to his life. He cherished her above everything. More, she was rarely wrong in her judgments. But to lose her...

"I would rather you believe me to be a coward, and hate me, then lose you."

Persephone stood and went to stand in front of her husband, face set and voice firm. "You are not a coward. I know better. I won't judge your actions tomorrow. I am your wife, and loyal to you always. I may not like your reasons, but I won't condemn you for them."

Hades grimaced, "I'm going to help my brother, for now. Ready the army. Once the battle between Herakles and Diana ends, Zeus will open the doors to the island."

Persephone nodded. She knew her husband would choose this course of action, but it didn't mean it had to be hers. She left the throne room in a puff of black smoke and immediately found herself in the eternal store rooms of the pomegranate fruit her mother provided as a condition of her release during the changing of the seasons. She raised her right hand slowly, and a blue flame danced in her palm. "I'm sorry mother," she gritted, and with the thought, she threw the ball against the stores, and watched as every piece of fruit burned.

It was time she had it out with her mother…and maybe talk to some old friends.

* * *

A/N: I promise that the fight is coming next chapter, and one major surprise. But until then, I am curious to see how you liked this chapter. I have been dying to share the scene with Aphrodite, Clio, and Artemis for a little while. I know, I know, I say it every chapter, but I love Aphrodite. Don't think she's beyond trying exactly what she talked about...:) But I have to be honest in that Athena is my favorite. To all who review, I thank you...your comments keep me thinking, and writing. And I need the kick in the ass right now. When I started this thing I was about 4-5 chapters ahead. Not so much anymore...I am one chapter ahead, so start sending threats my way! :) (Not really) For Wonderhawk6648: I hear you and it will happen. Shayera's softer side that has been prevalent so far is going to take a backseat. My intention is to give her someone (or someones) to take head on. I would like to feature her a lot more. Problem is that I have a lot of characters to juggle, and more to add as we go. But to not feature Shayera would be a crime...For Guest: The Vesta thing was all the co-author. That little tidbit got thrown in on the edit. It made me laugh, and so we kept it in. I am not sure about all the players yet to be included, and I could certainly never include everyone, otherwise I will have carpal tunnel and this thing could go on for years. I appreciate all the suggestions! Happy Reading to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

The sun began to peek above the shoreline of Themyscira. Normally, it was a beautiful sight, but this morning, it was the harbinger of death and suffering that was approaching. The Amazons readied in their various places, spread throughout the island. They waited patiently, for word of the end of their Princesses' personal battle, and the beginning of a war.

Athena approached Diana, as she stood in the sand. The wind was caressing her back, sending her black hair forward, flowing in front of her face. A blue and gold cape pushed against her shoulders, cinched with a large coin at her neck. The coin was for the ferryman. She wore it with pride. Death didn't scare her, and she was resolved to make sure it graced the palm of Herakles when all was said and done. She was going to send him right back to Hades.

The head of the golden eagle of her traditional armor rested securely between her breasts, her forehead adorned with the tiara of her people. A red star graced the center of the piece. Red covered her abdomen and spread across her spine, ending just above her navel. It met with another strip of gold, her girdle, which blended into the bottom half of her costume. White, eight sided stars were scattered across her pelvis and rear. Aphrodite had insisted on this small change in what she normally wore. It was her half-sisters way of demonstrating that she was indeed her family. A regal blue filled in the space where the stars weren't.

"You look every bit of the Princess of the Amazons," Athena spoke firmly. Diana met her gray eyes and nodded. Athena continued with a slight grin, looking at the princess' pelvis, then back into her eyes. "The stars are a nice touch. You ready for this?"

Diana spoke with conviction, "Yes."

"Good. Since Aphrodite didn't give you anything practical except her fashion sense, I trust you will allow me to give you a couple of gifts?" She waved her hand in the air, and Diana was surprised at what materialized. Athena was offering her shield. It was simple in design, sturdy, but it was a treasure that no human had ever been allowed to use. In the center of the shield etched boldly was the head of Medusa. "This shield," Athena started, "has been mine for as long as I can remember. Take it today, and use it to defend us all."

Diana was shocked. "Athena, I can't take this from you."

"You can, and you will. I expect that no one could use it as well as me, except you. And you will take this as well…" Athena waved her hand again, and one of Athena's favorite swords appeared, standing erect in the sand at Diana's feet. "The hilt is forged from the same metal as my wedding ring. It's indestructible. The blade was fashioned by Hephaestus. There's no weapon that is sharper and the blade will not fail to cut through anything."

Diana looked at the heavenly weapons, and then to the goddess. "I will wield them with a fury unbound, and I will return them both caked with the blood of Herakles."

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Diana, show no mercy. None. And use your head." Athena could feel the calm resoluteness of her sister. Her face softened, "Make our mother proud again. Fight for the nation, and I have no doubt you will win."

Athena stepped back, and turned, acknowledging the approach of Hera, Hippolyta, and Shayera. The mother of the gods silently nodded to Athena and then cast her eyes on Diana. Her daughter looked fierce, holding the weapons that had just been given to her. Reaching out, she touched the plain gold bracelets adorning Diana's wrists. Peacocks instantly appeared etched, boldly declaring the house and patron Diana fought for. Just as quickly Hera stepped back, allowing Hippolyta to address their daughter.

The blonde queen hugged her daughter quickly, and whispered in her ear. They were words only meant for Diana, and the princess nodded. She stepped back, and Shayera looked at her wife. "I hope you're in an ass kicking mood this morning."

Diana snickered, "Someone didn't wake me with the usual sweet kisses. I think it left me sufficiently pissed off to be woken up rudely."

Shayera laughed, "Well gorgeous, tell me how mad you are later and I'll grovel for forgiveness tomorrow morning."

Diana smiled, "You're going to be groveling for a while."

Shayera leaned in and gave Diana's lips a quick peck. "That's fine. We're going to stay nearby as long as nothing happens. If Zeus breaks his word, we'll have to leave. Just make sure you keep your promise to me, and I'll catch up to you as soon as possible."

Diana gave Shayera's hand a comforting squeeze, and then turned back to her two mothers once more. She kissed Hippolyta's cheek, and then gave one to Hera. "Don't worry, I promised Shayera to give you both grandchildren. So, make sure you all survive too in the event we end up fighting."

Hippolyta smiled lightly, "Grandchildren?"

"I can't wait to hold them," Hera whispered. But there would be no more words spoken between the family, as Aphrodite appeared just as storm clouds began moving over the island, signaling Zeus' arrival. He materialized on the sand, and standing next to him was a big, brute of a man. His hair was a sandy brown, and his eyes a surprisingly warm brown. He was wearing a chiton, and wrapped over one shoulder like a toga was a skin of a huge lion. He glared at Diana, and sneered at her and the women standing at her sides.

"Diana!" he bellowed. "Surrender now, and I will kill you quickly."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeup, there's the proof of parentage." Then loudly, "You must be out of your fucking mind. You think you're just gonna show and Diana is gonna quake? Get bent Herakles. My little sister is about to wreck your grill." Diana and Shayera both looked at the fierce little goddess with slightly stunned looks.

"...Wreck your grill?" Shayera muttered to her wife. Diana shrugged. She'd butchered idioms far more often. Who was she to criticize?

Herakles snorted and took a few steps forward, addressing the women once more. "All of you stand as traitors to my father."

"Really?" Aphrodite shot back, her face turning red with raw fury. "Our father, genius, cheated on your mother. How is she these days? Oh, that's right, he let her die. Alone." Sarcastically she growled, "But you still take his side Captain Dipshit."

Zeus eyes flashed in anger. "Enough!"

With the declaration of ire, Poseidon appeared next to his brother. He looked at the group with studied indifference. Aphrodite was beyond livid. "Uncle, you are really going to do this?"

Poseidon arched his eyebrow at his niece, "I'm here to witness these events only."

"Keep it that way," Athena gritted.

Her uncle narrowed his gaze at her, and snarled.

Diana lifted her chin, and took confident strides towards Herakles. She gripped the sword tightly in her right hand, flexing her bicep. "There will be no surrender."

Herakles eyed his opponent. She was known to be the fiercest the Amazon nation could offer. He knew she had strength similar to his, and her fighting style had been cultivated over centuries. He tilted his neck to the left and then to the right, and small cracks were heard.

Quickly he swung his right fist hard, and Diana barely ducked in time to watch it go wide. She sidestepped fast and kicked straight out into his back. He staggered forward, falling on his hands and knees in front of Aphrodite. She leered down, a gloating grin firmly planted on her face. He growled and pounded his fist in the sand in frustration. He stood once more, and he and Diana slowly circled each other. Diana eventually made the first move, her hand gracefully gliding the sword out towards his chest in a wide sweep. He jumped back, the tip of the blade barely nicking the fur of the lion. She had not broken skin however. He surged forward and grabbed her wrist before she could bring it back to position, and roughly tugged her towards his body. With his right hand he gripped her neck tightly, and hoisted her off the ground.

Diana dropped the shield quickly from her left hand and grabbed at the back of his hand that was holding her in the air. She strained, pulling with every ounce of strength she had. His hand didn't budge and he was effectively cutting off her air supply. The coldness reverberating in his eyes was apparent, and he was practically salivating at the thought of killing the princess so quickly. He squeezed harder and maliciously announced, "Hippolyta! Even you put up more of a fight than this…"

Incensed at the comment, Hera's right hand began to glow a piercing white, determined to burn the son of a bitch where he stood. There was no way his hands would responsible for the death of her daughter, and she was more than disgusted with his statement to Hippolyta. But quickly, Athena grabbed her wrist, and shook her head. "Wait…Diana isn't done…"

Diana dropped the sword in her right hand, still held out by Herakles' strength. She continued to gaze into his hateful countenance, and slowly, with nothing but the power of flight, she began to lift him off of his feet. He was still squeezing her throat, but with his feet no longer touching the ground, he had lost all leverage. Herakles was now 10 feet in the air, and he was more clinging to than choking Diana anymore. He felt his grip start to slip slightly, and it was all Diana needed. She pulled at his hand with every ounce of strength she had and yanked it away.

Diana kicked Herakles in the gut, and he let go of her right wrist. Now just dangling from Diana's hand, the momentum had shifted back to the Princess' favor. Slowly, and gaining speed, she began to spin in the air, swinging him like a ragdoll in the air. She arced her arm up, and threw him high into the sky. Not waiting, she took off like a rocket upwards, connecting an uppercut to his chin, propelling him higher. She followed with a series of quick punches, hard and fast, his grunts and large popping sounds heard for every one that connected. Then just as quick she passed him the sky and began a spiraling descent down towards the sand, throwing more punches to his face, connecting with a ferocity the Amazon nation was renowned for.

Every blow was pushing him down faster, and he hit the sand with a resounding boom, a large crater, forming behind his back. Diana continued her flight down into the crater determined to bury Herakles under the island. At the last second he lifted his knees to his chest and kicked straight up. The blow caught Diana square in the chin, snapping her neck back, and sending her out of the crater to land on the beach above. She skidded through the sand, and landed with a thud into the base of a palm tree.

No part of her had underestimated Herakles, but Diana felt as if she was fighting Superman himself. The punches that Herakles had taken were some of her best, and still he was pushing back at her. She needed to find an advantage, but so far, he hadn't revealed any particular weakness. She didn't have long to think, as suddenly Herakles leaped out of the crater, and uprooted a nearby tree with his bare hands.

Diana had barely gotten to her feet before the tree connected to her left shoulder, sending her flying once again. She landed hard, and felt a sharp pain strike her chest. Herakles had launched the tree once he had struck her, and it connected with a hellish force. It knocked the air out of her lungs.

Shayera watched as the battle went back and forth. She stood helpless, silently praying for Diana to gain an edge and exploit it. It was a prayer yet unanswered, as Herakles took all Diana was dishing out, and pummeled her as well in return. Fists had connected to every part of their bodies, and both were still standing, trading blows. Shayera wasn't sure how much punishment Diana's body could take, as she had never really witnessed her limits tested in this way. "C'mon Diana…" she whispered, "you promised." Shayera watched as her wife took another punch to her ribs, and a follow up shot to her face. She cringed inwardly, showing no outward weakness to those surrounding her. Inside, her stomach was churning, sick at the thought that Diana had met her match in Herakles. But, Thanagarians were stubborn, and she refused to believe that this would be the end of her wife. So when Diana landed a fist to Herakles' jaw sending him stumbling, Shayera howled in pride.

The Amazon nation took up the cry across the island, raising weapons in open defiance, and loud support of the Princess that lead them. Diana heard the show of support, and she felt her resolve steel itself even harder. "Do you hear that Herakles?" she spat. Slowly, she lifted her hand to wipe away the blood that was flowing from a split lip. Both warriors were beginning to show signs of the fight they were still embroiled in. Bruises adorned knuckles, faces, arms, almost everywhere that was visible. Blood trickled from cuts, showing that both Demi-gods were capable of inflicting some serious punishment despite being invulnerable. Diana's muscles and tendons ached at the strain they were putting out. Stamina had never really been a consideration, but it was starting to become one. Both Diana and Herakles were getting a little winded, taking deeps breaths that were burning exhausted lungs. Sweat mingled with open wounds, small bits of sand lodging uncomfortably everywhere.

Herakles took stock of the Amazon he was fighting once more. He ground out, "Let them scream at the top of their lungs, it's not a sound I'm unfamiliar with." He sneered, every bit a bastard like his father, "I rather enjoy hearing their screams, it reminds of some fun times I once had here."

Enraged at the implication, Diana kicked off from the sand, and flew straight at Herakles. He caught her under the armpits as she connected to his stomach. He staunchly held his ground, and having firmly caught her and holding her place, he lifted a series of knees to her chest and stomach. Diana tried to pull back, but his grip was tight. Herakles seized the opportunity and drove his elbow into Diana's spine. The nation gasped in shock as they watched him deliver blow after blow to her back, her reaction to get up slower after each one landed. And as a flurry of vicious strikes hit her body, Diana struggled to get to her feet. The fury that Herakles delivered each one was slowly beating her resistance down. She couldn't sustain these hits much longer.

But they didn't stop, and Diana couldn't get up on her own. Once satisfied that she wasn't fighting back, Herakles jerked her up by her hair with his right hand. Bloodied, beaten, and exhausted, Diana was desperately searching for one more surge of energy that wasn't there. Pulling her close to his side, he pressed his pelvis into her back, bringing her head to loll onto his shoulder. His left arm snaked around her torso, and he squeezed her tightly, a sick smile gracing his lips. Slowly he turned them both to face Diana's family, who stood shocked at what they were seeing.

Herakles laughed maniacally, as he reached into his belt and drew out a small dagger. Looking Athena squarely in the eye in pure defiance, he threw out, "Did you think she would be the only one wielding a weapon of Hephaestus?" Athena gasped in horror: She knew her brother would have never given a weapon to his mother's enemies willingly. The blade glinted in the sun, and Herakles quickly addressed Hera, "Your club foot son didn't want to give it up, but unfortunately for him, my father insisted. Want me to show you what I did to test its strength?" And with a quick move, he shoved the blade upwards into Diana's rib cage. Her eyes went wide for a brief moment, and then her whole body slumped forward. Blood came pouring out, and gasps were heard all around. The mighty Amazon nation watched as Herakles retracted the blade and tossed into the sand at Hera's feet.

Unceremoniously he swung her body around and tossed her through the air across the sand into the water. She landed face down, no signs of life or fight left, as her blood pooled in the salt water around her, tingeing it a red color. Zeus grinned in his son's triumph. He had chosen well with Herakles. The demi-god was not done insulting the women who stood gaping at the tragedy that had just befallen their beloved Princess, daughter, sister, and wife.

Shayera was sick. Diana was not moving. The redhead's mace crackled ferociously, fired to life in her hands, determination set to take Herakles' head from his shoulders. He looked at the Thanagarian with pure malice in his eyes. "Shame I didn't get more pleasure from your wife before killing her. I won't make the same mistake with you."

Licking his lips, he turned, and walked to his father's side. Zeus clapped his hand down on his son's shoulder, and beamed with pride. Herakles hugged his father, and the pair turned to stand side by side to face the women of the island. Zeus threw his arm around Herakles shoulder, and boomed, "Hera! You have just witnessed the beginning of your punishment for your treachery. My son stands victorious with me!"

Herakles grinned, proud to have pleased his father. He bellowed, "Hera, death is coming for you as well, but not before I have tasted more than the blood of the Amazons who serve you, including Hippolyta."

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Diana, had stood, staggered slightly, dripping wet, but kicked off from the shore, flying hard mere inches above the sand. She reached her hand down, scooped up the sword Athena had given her, and pushed hard through the air. She drove the blade straight through Herakles back, into his heart, pushing him forward out of his father's grasp. Diana continued on her flight, a skewered demi-god surging forward with her. At the last second she pulled up to a standing position, reaching around Herakles head to grip his throat.

She drove her foot into the back of his closest knee, driving him into the sand into a kneeling position in front of her mothers. She gritted through the pain, keeping the sword buried deep in his back, the tip of the blade protruding through the front of his chest. "You will **bow** to the Queens when you speak," she grunted.

Quickly she pulled the sword out of his back, and with the remainder of the strength she had left, she swung it around, taking Herakles' head at the base of his neck. It flopped off into the sand, and his body fell forward. And that was the last of Zeus' son, as well the end of any strength Diana had. She collapsed forward into Hera's arms, blackness enveloping her vision.

Zeus stood shocked at what had just transpired. Anger burned through his body, and a large vein protruding from his forehead was threatening to burst. His eyes flashed with the lightning that flowed through his very essence. He lifted his hand high in the air, and snapped his fingers. With the small, simple gesture, half of the women that comprised the Amazon nation fell to the ground, death taking them instantly. Generals, priestesses, healers, warriors, and their Queen…all were affected. Vacant stares were scattered across the faces of the dead. Shock rocked the remaining women left standing as they looked around at the dead bodies of their sisters. Not one single swing of a sword had happened, and their numbers were already cut drastically. Their Queen, Hippolyta, was dead before she hit the ground. Hera simply looked at her lover's body for a second, and then dropped next to it, holding tightly to Diana, but gently scooping the blonde's head into one of her hands. Silent, stunned into shock, the Queen of Olympus couldn't even rage at the injustice of it all.

Athena's heart clinched tightly as her eyes closed, knowing that Alindra was one of the fallen Amazons. Death had taken her wife, and she had never even had a chance to fight. Then gray eyes flew open and Athena howled in pain and fury. Gray eyes soon blackened as a berserker rage took over, lightning crackling in her entire body and turning the sand at her feet to glass.

The island shook violently when a large noise was heard at a distance, the Gates of the Underworld blown off their hinges. Aphrodite grabbed Shayera quickly and transported them away to stand with the Amazons remaining by Hades' domain, the redhead having no chance to get to Diana.

Poseidon struck his trident in the sand, and the beach reverberated with the force, and the remaining Amazons watched as an army began to surface from under the waves.

The island of Themyscira was being attacked from the ocean and from the Underworld…with half its defenders dead.

* * *

A/N: Well...you got the fight between Diana and Herakles...she won, but at what cost? And the Amazon Nation is in a serious shit situation now, with death taking so many. Death took Alindra and Hippolyta...I will let you tell me what you thought of that. Thanks for the reviews. As always, they are deeply appreciated. For Wonderhawk6648: You got your fight...did it go the way you thought? For Goddess Mad Idea: (With a slightly odd British accent) "Why a spoon cousin?" LOL. When I read your review I chuckled hard. It was inadvertent that you would be able to draw Aphrodite's spoon comments to that movie...The next chapter will not go up by next Friday. Unfortunately it is not finished, never mind edited. I'm sorry, as I was hoping to keep up with the every Friday updates, but full time jobs are an evil necessity for someone who likes paying their bills...I will get it up as humanly possible. (That's what she said.)


	8. Chapter 8

**A few weeks earlier…**

Athena stood on the crest where the view of the ocean was best. It was sunset, and the hues lighting up the sky were littered with oranges, yellows, and blues. There was a gentle breeze swirling, and she stood, eyes fixed on the simple view warming her features. Inhaling deeply, she tried to slow her mind down. It was something she did rarely when she was single, but since meeting Alindra, she tried very hard to be conscious to take a break from everything. It was impossible to shut the world in its entirety out completely, as it was a control that she would never completely relinquish, but she made concerted efforts not to let it dominate her mindset. After all, she was someone's wife now, and being the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy didn't always blend well with pillow talk.

Alindra, however, never complained when she was summoned away, which had been all too frequent of late. Her father had been embroiled in small disputes with other pantheons, and Athena had been the one to diligently keep the peace. For as long as she could remember, that had been her role. But now, she desperately wanted more "normalcy". It was a flighty wish Aphrodite would say, and Athena knew the wisdom in the statement, but it didn't stop her from wanting it none the less.

"Who better than you to keep those Roman jackals at bay?" Aphrodite snarled, suddenly appearing at her sister's side. There was no love lost for their Roman counterparts. "Cheap fucking knock offs…all of them. Frankly, they are too snooty for the actual power that they wield. I mean seriously, Minerva is an uppity bitch. How could have Apollo sold out to them?"

Athena smirked. Her sister's opinion of the other pantheons in general wasn't high, and especially the two goddesses who were their Roman "equivalents". She used the term loosely, as her opinion was about the same as Aphrodite's. She of course chose less colorful language than her sister to describe them, but Athena didn't chastise her sister. The Roman pantheon was a chauvinistic and opportunistic bunch to say the least, and to be fair the "equivalency" thing wasn't their fault but humanity's. Though jumping on and riding humanity's mistake for all it was worth was all on them.

As it was, trouble usually sprung up when Zeus was embroiled in something he shouldn't be, and they would send threats, claiming the instability of the Greek pantheon in general. They never took it farther than that though. Zeus might be unhinged mentally, but the Romans knew better than to cross the lightning wielder. They feared him, and they feared Athena by extension. Even Jupiter...mainly because for all his chauvinistic faults, was sane. And he stayed home with his wife... Athena did a mental shrug over that last sudden thought and focused on the topic of conversation.

"Minerva…" Athena mumbled.

"And let's not forget Venus and how pissed she was at the last summit we had."

Athena chuckled, "That's because you insulted her."

Aphrodite scoffed and chirped out brightly, "I simply pointed out that I was happy she actually did have arms."

Athena laughed heartily. "You become far cleverer every time we bump into them. She was quite enraged that you made fun of her statue."

"Fuck her and her lack of a sense of humor. It was just a joke…and Minerva is so stuffy. Seriously, thank goodness you aren't much like her. Yeah, she's smart, but soooo dry. She needs someone like me to loosen her up."

"Isn't that what her sister is for?"

"Well, Venus is doing a shit job. Minerva is wound so tight if you put a lump of coal up her you'd get a diamond in a day. It amazes me that anyone ever got the two of you confused. You are much more fun…" Aphrodite kissed her sister's cheek quickly. Athena smiled at the gesture.

"You know Aphrodite, I don't usually look for a fight, but those two are going to push the wrong button one of these days. I didn't care for how Minerva spoke to you. I should have hit her…forgive me?"

Aphrodite chuckled, "I appreciate you defending me. I've been called worse than trollop. Her insults aren't even that imaginative. Millennia of being forced to talk to them has grown wearisome. They appear, bitch about something one of us has done to insult them, and leave with their noses in the air. Although, they didn't today, did they? I think it's ridiculous they send those two to air out their grievances. I'm pretty sure it'll be a while before they come around again, after the insults you hurled. I was so proud of you Athena!" Aphrodite was beaming with pride.

"Clearly your influence was seen..."

"I have never even heard half of the things you called Minerva. _Clearly_, Venus hadn't either, with that stupid confused look on her face." The love goddess looked up at her sister with concern, "I'm…I'm not that dense am I?"

"No," Athena patted her sister's arm soothingly. "You understood enough to know that we were probably headed for a fight. Hence, throwing your shoes off in quite the display of temper." Athena began laughing again. It was the final straw and a way for the Roman goddesses to bow out. A pissed off Aphrodite, and a fuming Athena was not something either wanted any part of. The Romans were nothing if not pragmatic.

Aphrodite nodded with a grin on her face, "True, I wasn't ruining those shoes on those two. But…" Aphrodite sighed, "I will take my leave now. Alindra is approaching and I know she has missed you desperately. You are so lucky Athena, she loves you so much. It's rare to see something so pure. Good night sister. Give my love to the little Amazon."

Aphrodite disappeared just as Alindra reached the crest. She was dressed in the red leathers of the Nation, and was covered head to toe in dirt and grime. Athena's eyes lit up, and she opened her arms wide, drawing her wife closely. "You smell atrocious! What have you been up to today?"

Alindra chuckled. "Mud pit training with Artemis."

Athena's body shook with laughter, "Did you win?"

Alindra's arms squeezed Athena in return, "Depends on who you ask."

Athena leaned back slightly, "So, if I asked you?"

"I definitely won."

Athena's grin was wide, "And if I asked Artemis?"

Alindra smirked, "She'd lie."

Athena smiled, "I missed you."

Alindra leaned up, and kissed her wife's cheek. "I missed you too. I was about to head to the hot springs to clean up, but I…could feel you here. Everything alright?"

Athena nodded, "I was just trying to calm my thoughts before returning to you. Today…was tiring. Minerva and Venus met with Aphrodite and me to complain about a few things."

Alindra snuggled closer to Athena, placing her head on her chest, loving listening to her strong heartbeat. "How'd that turn out?"

Athena held her wife tight, but her mood was light, "Depends on who you ask."

Alindra laughed out loud, "If I asked Aphrodite?"

"She'd tell you what absolute cows the Romans are."

"And if I asked you?"

"I'd say Aphrodite was spot on."

"And if I asked Minerva and Venus?"

Athena grinned, "They'd tell you what Cretans we Greeks are."

"Cute play on words."

"I thought so…" Athena's grin stayed in place. "But enough about them…feel like making that trip to the hot springs with your wife?"

One of Alindra's hands lowered itself from Athena's waist to her backside. "I think that sounds amazing…it feels amazing too."

Athena placed a tender kiss on Alindra's forehead, and the pair disappeared. In the blink of an eye, Alindra was naked and submerged in the spring. She smiled, and looked around for Athena who wasn't in the water with her. Turning she gazed upon her goddess standing at the edge of one of the many pools. Slowly Athena removed her clothing, baring herself to her wife.

Alindra inhaled sharply. Her wife was a vision of perfection, and it never ceased to amaze her how absolutely breathtaking she really was. Athena slowly lowered herself into the water, making her way to her wife's side. She smiled softly as Alindra submerged herself quickly, surfacing with small droplets of water rolling of her face, shoulders, and chest. Alindra ran her palms against her hair, smoothing the blonde tresses back flat to her head. Athena watched as her wife's biceps flexed slightly while performing the simple action.

Athena reached out slowly, tracing a finger along one of her wife's strong cheekbones. She whispered lowly, "Do you know how beautiful you are? I've never seen anything more so…"

Alindra blushed, a small redness creeping from her face down her neck to her chest. "It always amazes me to hear you say that. You could have anyone."

Athena drew her wife closer; their bodies flush against each other, resting her hands eventually on Alindra's hips. She squeezed gently, and Alindra drew in a slow breath. "Not just anyone would do…there's a sincerity, and an honesty in you that makes you absolutely captivating beyond mere physical looks." Athena smirked suddenly, leaned in to brush her lips against her wife's ear, adding sultrily, "But I won't lie…you are the epitome of the finest physical specimen."

In an instant, Alindra wrapped her arms around Athena's neck, and her legs followed suit, draping themselves around the goddess' waist. Insistent lips crashed together, playing, teasing, and nipping in urgency unchecked. Breaths came in rapid inhalations for the mere seconds their lips were apart before the onslaught began again. Athena eventually moved her lips to her wife's jaw line, chin, and began a slow pace down the hollow of Alindra's throat.

Alindra squeezed her eyes shut, arching back in Athena's strong grip. "Athena, please," she begged, "no foreplay…just…"

Athena kept her lips moving to her wife's collarbone, one of her hands firmly on Alindra's back, supporting the weight of her Amazon, while the other glided in between their tight bodies, making its way to where her wife wanted it most.

Alindra felt so good to her, and she watched in awe as her Amazon climaxed within minutes. Never had Alindra felt so alive, feeling her wife's magic, and love run through her body.

* * *

But Alindra wasn't alive anymore. Athena felt the sand beneath her becoming glass, and the lightning surging through her body in an uncontrolled rage. The thought wouldn't leave her…her wife…her Amazon…her beloved…gone…all because of who she was. Athena wouldn't rail at the injustice of it all. No, she was going to bring an uncontrolled vengeance down the likes no one had ever seen before. Her eyes swirling back to gray, she quickly looked down at Hera, who was still cradling Diana and Hippolyta.

With an eerie calmness to her tone, Athena delivered flatly, neither a command nor request, "Mother, get up. Heal Diana, and hold off Poseidon. I am going to deal with Father." That last came out as if a curse. Shifting her eyes back up, the tall goddess whispered, heavy emotion being held at bay, "I'm sorry for your loss." One lone tear streaked down her cheek, and she gritted her teeth. Yelling to the heavens, she allowed herself one second of anguish. But that was all it was. One second. She had death to deal out, and there was no time for grieving now.

Disappearing from her spot in the sand, Athena sought out the god who had wrung so much misery in his lifetime, and determinedly vowed that whatever it took, he wouldn't be the head of Olympus much longer.

Hera let Hippolyta's head fall to the side into the sand, and instead cradled her daughter in her arms. Healing energy and love filtered through Diana's veins, as Hera stood them both up. Being held in a tight embrace, Diana felt her strength return quickly, the remnants of any damage done with her fight with Herakles gone. Standing on her own in that moment, Diana clutched Hera hard, looking down at Hippolyta's lifeless frame. "Mother," she whispered.

Hera clenched her eyes tight, and wished that she could make everything better in an instant, but knowing she couldn't. "Diana, we have to concentrate on holding the island. You are Queen now, and have a war to win. Athena went after Zeus, but Poseidon is pulling an army out of the ocean. We have to stop him." Hera pulled back slightly, still holding onto Diana's elbows, and searched her daughter's eyes.

Diana looked up, and immediately stiffened, "Then we will. I want him dead, Mother."

Hera nodded, her voice dropping dangerously low, her hand gracing Diana's cheek, "Spoken like an Amazon Queen, and you have my word, Daughter. I will not let him leave this island alive."

* * *

Shayera wrenched herself from Aphrodite's grip violently. There had been no time to get to Diana, and Shayera had no idea if her wife was alive or not. True, she had watched as Diana had taken Herakles' head, but she had also seen the blade buried in the Princess' ribs, and knew that she had lost a lot of blood. Her mace crackled hard in her hand as she surveyed her surroundings. Bodies of Amazons were littered everywhere, and those who remained behind stood in shock. Shayera clutched her stomach hard, as nausea swirled in her gut. She was sick…Diana might be dead, and there were Amazons strewn all about, not moving at all. It was time for retribution, and the Thanagarian steeled herself to dish it out.

Aphrodite looked around quickly, in search of the face of the general she expected to see leading the Amazons. "Where is your General?" she shouted. "Where is Alindra?"

A small group of Amazons cleared away from a circle, and that's when Aphrodite saw her sister-in-law. She was on the ground, still clutching a sword she had been given by Athena, her eyes vacant. "No," Aphrodite screamed, "this wasn't supposed to be this way!"

Shayera turned her head quickly to see where Aphrodite was looking. She watched as the devastated Goddess of Love staggered to Alindra's side, sinking to her knees. Aphrodite's face contorted as several emotions washed over her. "I-," Aphrodite felt the tears start to sting her eyes, "I promised her I would look after her. She's Athena's...my sister's love, and I am supposed to protect that. This isn't happening…"

Shayera placed a soothing hand on the blonde goddess' shoulder, "None of us saw this coming. She wouldn't blame you. Aphrodite, please, I know this isn't the time, but I need to know…"

Aphrodite closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, "Diana is alive…Hera healed her. But Shayera, Hippolyta…" Aphrodite almost choked on the words, "she isn't…she…"

Shayera grieved for the fallen Queen, and for Diana. This was not something that would ever leave their memories and not how Diana ever imagined gaining her crown. Trying not to offend, but realizing the severity of the situation, Shayera urged, "We need to rally the Amazons here, and begin to engage the enemy. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for them, other than avenge their deaths and give them company in death."

Aphrodite clutched Alindra to her chest, "No. You rally the Amazons. I have to make this right somehow."

Shayera was stunned, "How? Aphrodite, they're gone. She's gone."

"No," Aphrodite gritted out through her anguish, "I refuse to believe that. You're now the leader here Shayera. The Queen's Consort commands in her absence. Keep the invaders from the Underworld at bay, or hell, outright kick their asses, but I...I will not accept this." Aphrodite stood, gently laying Alindra's head back down on the ground. She signaled for a couple of Amazons nearby forward. "Nothing is to happen to this body, understand? You are not to burn it, and no one is to alter it in any way. I swear if something happens to this body while I'm gone, there will be a million years of torture and retribution unimagined coming someone's way. Are we clear?"

The two Amazons nodded, a little shocked at the goddess' uncharacteristic bloodthirstiness, and stood guard. Aphrodite stood straight up and growled, "Shayera, I am going into the Underworld. You will hold this area."

The Thanagarian nodded firmly then gave a shrug, "I lack the chin and a boomstick, but I'm up to kicking dead-ite ass and holding the castle. Just get them back...and yourself. You don't, and morale of half the troops will drop faster than your shorts."

Aphrodite smirked slightly at Shayera's attempt to calm things a bit. Closing her eyes, Aphrodite called images of the women she wanted to see most in that moment. In a flash, Artemis and Phillipus appeared, confused, but armed. Aphrodite smiled at them, and then plowed right in with an uncharacteristic steel that grabbed their complete attention.

"You two are with me. There are enough generals and leaders to keep the Amazons fighting as a strong army and Shayera will lead them well. We, however, are going to try and swing the tide right back at the source. I will possibly need a little help to make that happen though. General Artemis, Alindra has fallen, as have your queen and half of your sisters. I am in the mood for retribution…the kind you deliver with a spoon."

Artemis glanced once at Alindra's body on the ground, and then looked into Aphrodite in the eyes. Her anger was bubbling at the surface and she gripped her sword tight. "Phillipus and I will gladly help you serve a hot desert. Archon?"

Phillipus nodded. "Of course sister."

"Good," the goddess chirped with a cold, wintery smile that made all who saw it shiver. "Let us go beard the dragon in its lair...or in this case three old Hags!" Aphrodite grabbed the women by the arms, and they disappeared instantly.

Shayera looked around and began barking out orders, moving warriors to try and compensate for the losses. Then a thought struck her and she bellowed out, "Move the dead and the general's body to shelter behind our lines, but do **NOT** burn or alter them in any way. Do it quick, I can hear the enemy coming!" The redhead looked out towards where the enemy approached then back to her badly thinned lines, and prepared to hold as she'd promised. She shook her head, smirked, then muttered, "...yeah, and I'm a Chinese jet pilot." The Amazons closest to her gave her wry looks that plainly said 'crazy outlander.' Shayera just shrugged, "You had to be there." Stepping out in front of her reformed troops, she suddenly had a big grin on her face. Lifting her mace, the Thanagarian shouted out and flared her wings. "Amazons, lets kick some undead ass!"

* * *

A/N: Apologies for delays in posting this. I have been extremely ill, and frankly am still pretty sick. Writing has been very slow as a result. I do wish to thank my co-author, who helped edit faster than any other chapter has been done, and provided some solid content as well. Thanks to all who review! And thank you to those who sent PM's wondering where this was. It's a heck of a motivator even when I feel like crap. For Wonderhawk: Sorry, but they aren't on their feet in this chapter...Aphrodite's gonna work on that for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis, Philippus, and Aphrodite appeared at the back of a very large group of women. The half of the Amazon Nation that had passed through the Underworld's gates mere minutes before, were standing around, stoic looks on their faces. None were sure what had happened, but they knew they weren't on their beloved island. Most were standing facing forward, their eyes locked on the god blocking their way to their ultimate destination. All had an uncontrollable urge to be crossing the body of water in front of them though none moved.

"Part the seas Amazons!" Aphrodite shouted from the back. Slowly, the Amazons took steps to either side to make way for the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite looked around, desperately seeking out two faces in particular. She found them staring blankly into the river Styx. Neither moved for her, and neither recognized her presence. Instead they stood somber, simply waiting.

Aphrodite wanted to cry. Neither Hippolyta nor Alindra made any move to acknowledge her, standing eerily silent. It was as if their minds were not their own.

"That's because they're not…" The voice was low and mellow, and Aphrodite jerked her eyes to the right side of the bank they were standing on. There, adorned in black, wearing a slight grimace on his face was her uncle, the almighty ruler of the Underworld. Aphrodite took a deep calming breath, and slowly approached Hades' position. She came right into his personal space, almost standing chest to chest with him. She turned her head back to the site of the Amazons still and defeated. Turning quickly, she lashed out, slapping her uncle's cheek with a resounding crack.

Hades' head snapped to the side with a violent rock, only to come back just as quickly to face his niece's wrath. Both Philippus and Artemis had caught up, and both immediately put their hands on the hilts of their swords, drawing them with blinding speed. Philippus had no idea what to expect when she had been summoned to the goddess' side, but she was determined to follow her lead. Artemis grinned. Slapping the God of the Dead wasn't the best strategy to impose, especially since they were on his turf, but she admired that Aphrodite clearly didn't give two shits about that. If the Goddess of Love was going to battle her uncle right here, then Artemis was going to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. Artemis had faced some bone chilling odds before and managed to survive, and in her mind, this would be no different.

Aphrodite slapped Hades again. And again, his head rolled to the side and came back just as quick. He made no move to defend himself or to put his hands on his niece. She glared at him, and he knew she was not to be trifled with. So, he resigned to stand in silence, allowing her to dish out whatever punishment she saw fit. He wasn't proud of himself or his actions of late, and he couldn't blame her for being angry at it all.

"You have nothing to say?" Aphrodite growled, calming only enough to keep her hand at bay for the moment.

Hades tilted his head slightly, and merely stood looking at the blonde who was probably more than ready to take his head. His face was a hard read. It looked as if he was feeling genuine remorse, but at the same time, he wouldn't apologize for his part of what was happening.

"Say something Uncle…" Aphrodite gritted.

Hades exhaled quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper. "What do you want me to say? Nothing that comes out of my mouth now will appease you anyways."

"Something is better than nothing. And frankly, while I expected Poseidon to take my father's side, I wouldn't have expected you to be such a cold bastard. You…you aren't like them. So tell me one way or the other. Have I been wrong about you all this time, or are you who I am hoping?"

Hades swallowed hard. He loved the women in his life. His wife, Persephone, was everything. His nieces were right behind her in that regard. He knew he would be shamed by any of them, but ultimately he had made his decision to help his brother, albeit not quite in the regard he was sure Zeus was expecting. "Let me ask you something Aphrodite…what would you do to protect the one thing you loved the most?"

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, "You know that answer. Anything. Hence the reason I just slapped my favorite uncle twice, and am seriously contemplating doing a lot more than that right now. Athena's my greatest familial love and has my fullest devotion, and right now she is up there fighting Zeus, Poseidon, your army of the dead, and who knows what type of seaweed demons that are coming out of the ocean. So is my mother, Hera, and newest sister, Diana. They are battling the madness that my father has become."

"And you are here now because they are?" He pointed over her shoulder to the Amazons still standing by the river.

Aphrodite's voice dropped an octave and became steeled. "Yes. Those are my mother's people, and one of them, you short-sighted jackass, is her chosen Queen. And, Uncle, if that wasn't enough to incite my wrath, there's another over there that is my SISTER-IN-LAW! That little stunt my father pulled caused Athena to lose her wife, and I will be damned if I am leaving this place without every single one of those women, ALIVE. So, now, what will you do to try and stop me from marching them right out of here?"

Aphrodite shifted on her back foot, and her right hand lowered, and a flame grew in intensity in her palm. She was prepared to fight in that very moment. Being grounded and calm was Athena's thing, Aphrodite surmised, but it wasn't her style. Rage and vengeance were bubbling at the surface, smothering effectively any calm she might have. She wasn't going to be stopped by anything or anyone.

Hades took a small step back, and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm not going to stop you. You can't just march them out though. They aren't alive anymore."

"Why not?" Aphrodite squealed. "Your army marches on the island, and I know they aren't alive."

"You misunderstand. If you take the Amazons out right now, they would be no better. From what you have said, you want them to be alive…they won't be that way. You need to restore their lives Aphrodite."

"How?"

"I assume you came here for a couple of reasons, did you not?"

Aphrodite hated riddles. Her sister might love a good mystery, but the Goddess of Love did not have Athena's patience. "Fucking spit it out. I don't have time for games."

Hades smirked slightly. Aphrodite was always hotheaded and her mouth was never far behind in spewing her sometimes exasperating honesty. "You came here to destroy the witches in revenge, correct?"

"Yes."

Hades leaned in slightly, and whispered, "Then bend them to your will first."

Aphrodite crossed her arms, extinguishing the fire in her palm, slightly vexed, but then her eyes lit up. "Is that possible?"

Hades leaned back again, folding his hands behind his back, sure to show Aphrodite and her two fierce companions that he was no threat. He shrugged, but then quickly added, "You will get anything you want in this life won't you?" He grinned, knowing she would rise to the challenge. He wasn't disappointed as Aphrodite suddenly gave him a malicious grin.

"I will."

He urged his niece on, imploring her to truly understand everything, "Then do it Aphrodite. Make everything and everyone bow to the will of Love. Love is tenacious, and insistent at the worst of times. Why should this be any different now?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to Aphrodite. "Where is Charon?"

Hades grinned. "He has not crossed the river to this side yet."

"Why not?"

Hades nodded his head towards the Amazons. "None of them have ringed the bell."

Aphrodite turned away from her uncle in slight surprise. Being dead should have compelled the Amazons to ring the bell by the shore. Doing so would bring Charon, the ferryman of the dead, and it would be the beginning of their journey into an eternity. None of them moved though. Artemis noticed the shocked look on Aphrodite's face. She too turned, and realized that it was odd none of her sisters moved.

"You…" Aphrodite whispered shocked, "you are keeping them from moving towards the river completely, and from ringing the bell. I…I don't understand."

Hades slowly approached Aphrodite's back and tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. His response was laced with shame, and he spoke somberly. "I admit that when Zeus came to me and told me about wanting to bring my army against the Amazons and raising Herakles, I should have told him no. But, I didn't. Instead I agreed, and not because I supported what he was doing, but because I foolishly believed that I was doing the right thing to preserve the Underworld. I would do anything to keep the line between the living and the dead un-blurred. We have seen too many times what happens to those who oppose my brother. I didn't want to risk the souls, and I didn't want to risk Persephone when his wrath would come by my denial of his request."

Aphrodite continued to keep her attention forward, but she slowly lifted her hands to cover her uncle's on her shoulders. She squeezed them to give him strength to continue. His voice broke slightly, "Your aunt shamed me. She warned that Zeus would be unstable regardless of the answer, but that she loved me too much to judge my actions. I should have known it wouldn't stop her from doing what she thought was right."

Aphrodite spun quickly, breaking her uncle's contact, and searching his eyes. "Where is Persephone?"

Hades' shoulders fell slightly as he sighed, "She went to seek out Demeter." He then looked sharply at his niece. "Persephone went to the stores of the pomegranate and burned them into oblivion. There is no fruit of the dead in the Underworld right now. Even if the Amazons could cross, which I am preventing, they cannot eat the fruit that would condemn them here."

Aphrodite practically squealed with delight and nearly hugged her uncle, but then pulled her excitement back. "Wait, if you are doing this because you had a sudden attack of conscience, why was the army released on the island?"

Before Hades could answer, Artemis' eyes popped open in sudden realization. She looked to Philippus, and then grinned, "No one leads the army. Hades is here."

Philippus came to the same realization as well. She turned her attention to Hades, and the most logical question for any general came flying out her mouth, "What were your orders to your army?"

Hades nodded towards the pair of Amazons. "Exactly this: March on the island..._**only**_."

"Hold on," Aphrodite closed her eyes and raised a hand for everyone to be silent even as the two Amazons began to ask Hades further questions, desperately trying to understand what everyone else seemed to know, "I'm not following."

Hades offered an answer, contritely, though with a bit of smugness. "Aphrodite, I didn't order them to attack. I ordered them to simply march on the island as Zeus commanded _**exactly**_."

Aphrodite ran her raised hand through her hair trying to get a grasp on everything. Hades slowly drew her closer, into a small hug. "I didn't tell them to attack any Amazon. They are walking straight into a slaughter at the hands of your mother's Amazons, despite only having half their numbers. Once the Amazons realize that the Underworld poses no threat to them, they will concentrate on the invaders Poseidon has summoned." He let Aphrodite go and looked pensive as he raked his fingers through his beard, "Once I really thought about all of this, and what Persephone tried to tell me, I figured I should not be so afraid about losing everything. It's enough of a display that Zeus will not concentrate on what the army is doing. I imagine that he has his hands too full between Athena and Hera. I have not ventured out yet because I'm needed here to hold the Amazons in place. So, go, visit the Fates, and when you return having been successful, I will join you all up on the island. I'm sorry that I didn't do it immediately, and it is something that I will eternally regret, but I will stand with you now against my brother." He stopped his nervous raking and let out a grim smile. "It's a long overdue reckoning in any case. No one tells me what to do in my own house...well except my wife. But then, she's often wise." The large god gave his niece another quick hug and kiss on the brow.

Aphrodite returned the affection with a kiss on his cheek and turned to walk back to the bell, sitting silent on the shore of the river. She stood quiet and contemplative for a moment, and then suddenly rolled her fingers in her palm. In a flash she stood, her hand out, holding a spoon. A grin spread across her face, mischievous, and malicious in its intent. Chuckling to herself at what she was about to do, she reached out and tapped the side of the bell with the utensil three times, before pulling back to wait.

Artemis arched her eyebrow, and whispered to Philippus, "You ever seen someone scalped with a spoon?"

Philippus looked to her companion confused, but before she could answer, Aphrodite interjected, "You're about to."

* * *

It didn't take long for Charon's small boat to come gliding towards the bank near Aphrodite and her party. If it had been anyone else, there would have been a gripping trepidation present at the arrival of the ferryman in those he came to collect. He moved his long oar slowly through the black waters of the river Styx, and the boat moved effortlessly. As he came closer, Artemis realized that although she could clearly make out a figure steering the vessel, she had no idea what Charon actually looked like. He was completely shrouded in a black cloak, and an ominous mist swirled around him, concealing him even further.

Aphrodite stood calmly, although not entirely patiently, as the ferryman was within minutes of his destination. Quickly, she turned, and sprinted to the two Amazons she was most concerned with. Alindra and Hippolyta were still staring vacantly out into the void of the black water. Aphrodite hugged her sister-in-law, and although no affection was returned, Aphrodite felt a little bit better. She released the blonde general quickly and turned her attention to the Amazon Queen. "Even in death Hippolyta, you are beautiful…I will return you to Mother's side soon." She leaned in and kissed a regal cheek, and pulled back. "I know," she lowered her voice, "that you won't remember this, but I want you to know how much I do this for you too. I want us to be a family, and not the fucked up, deranged group we Olympians seem to have embraced being. I want Mother to tell you how proud she is of her children, and I want to be a part of that group. Diana fights now, and I know she's your blood, but I hope you will overlook the small fact that while we don't share bloodlines per se, you will consider me just as much your daughter."

A few small tears rolled down her cheek, and Aphrodite wiped them away with her fingers quickly. She wasn't an Amazon, able to steel her emotions down without a second thought. Aphrodite tended to be a lot more emotional; it was part of the job after all. And while she was able to control them almost always, while simultaneously choosing not to, this situation was different. She had built up her relationship with Athena, something she didn't even know she was missing until she had it. Aphrodite would never go back to not being close to her sister. It had been foolish of her to invest so much into other's lives, loves, and families, while not building strong bonds with her own. And now, her mother had found love with Hippolyta, and Aphrodite didn't want anything more or less than a strong, loving family. It didn't matter that the blood that ran through Diana's veins or hell even Athena's, Hera's, or Hippolyta's wasn't the same as hers. None of that mattered. They were bound together by something more powerful than simple genetics.

Aphrodite lingered only a moment longer, before turning back to Artemis and Philippus. Neither Amazon said anything about what they had just witnessed, but as Philippus turned her attention back to Charon's approach, Artemis reached out slowly, and took Aphrodite's hand giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. She whispered, "Aphrodite, I know I am not a royal, a goddess, or married to your sister…but you are every bit a sister to me. You didn't have to get involved, and could have left us to rot. You could have decided not to come here and do…well, whatever you have planned with that spoon I saw you conjure. Eternally, regardless of how this all turns out, you will have my love and loyalty. And if you wanted it to be so, I would count you amongst my family."

Philippus kept her eyes forward, but nodded her head in full agreement.

Aphrodite choked back a response. Honestly, she wanted to cry and hug Artemis, but that didn't really seem the other woman's style. She stood still between the two Amazons quietly, before extending both her hands to touch their forearms. "Thank you…" was all she said under her breath.

She dropped her hands quickly as Charon's boat docked against the bank near the bell. Slowly, he reached out a long, cloaked arm, his bony pale hand suddenly appearing palm upward towards the trio.

Aphrodite snorted, "You aren't getting any gold coins from us."

His voice was heard underneath his hood, baritone in delivery, and heavy with warning, "You will not cross without paying the ferryman."

Aphrodite blew an exasperated breath as she rolled her eyes, and reached out, placing her hand in Charon's. She jerked him forward, and leveled out her response firmly, "The Ferryman **will** take us across the river. He will do it now without any argument, and without getting a single coin. If he doesn't, then the Ferryman will find his decrepit, bony ass permanently anchored to the bottom of the Styx. Now," Aphrodite gritted hard, "lean back, and instead of putting your palm out for money, use your manners and extend us a welcome onto the boat."

Charon's hood lifted up, and nothing but a harsh red glow was seen coming from underneath his shroud. Aphrodite glared right back at him. The staring contest lasted only a few moments before he pulled back, and made a sweeping gesture for the trio to board. Philippus and Artemis exchanged quick glances, but then stepped foot onto the otherworldly transportation. Aphrodite followed suit, and waited next to her Amazon compatriots as Charon pushed away from the bank.

The ride was silent with exception to the occasional growl and ugly mutter heard coming from Charon. He was not pleased at being denied his usual fare. Artemis leaned over to Aphrodite, and whispered in her ear, "Not that it matters to me, but why did we not pay him?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Why should we? He takes coins from the dead to travel. Last time I checked, we aren't dead, and therefore shouldn't have to pay." Her answer was so flippant like the logic should have been obvious. Philippus coughed into her hand, barely concealing a smile. Artemis didn't bother concealing hers.

When nothing further was forthcoming from the goddess, Artemis simply stood back up straight and let the thought go. Once the boat came to dock on the opposite side of the river, the three women exited in single file, with Aphrodite going last. She took stock of their surroundings, and then turned back to the ferryman. Narrowing her eyes, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I've changed my mind Charon. It was incredibly rude of me not to pay you for the ride."

Slowly, the cloaked arm reached out, and the palm was extended upwards once more. Aphrodite conjured three coins in her own hand, and reached out to drop them in the ferryman's. As the coins settled into his hand, Aphrodite grabbed the appendage once more. She jerked hard for the second time in minutes, sending the ferryman flying past her shoulder to the bank. Wasting no time, Aphrodite flicked both her hands out in front of her body, and fireballs graced both palms. Charon, realizing what she was about to do tried desperately to get back to her side. He was grabbed very quickly by the strong grips of Aphrodite's chosen companions. He could only watch in muted horror as the Goddess of Love set his boat on fire with a few flicks of her wrists.

Not content to merely watch the boat burn, Aphrodite thrust her hands forward, and the wood from the conveyance went flying in a muted explosion out towards the river. Within seconds, Aphrodite had blown Charon's timeless boat to smithereens. She turned, grinning, proud of her latest accomplishment. Charon stood shocked into stillness, until he questioned wryly, "So what will you do now Aphrodite…swim back?"

Philippus and Artemis exchanged quick glances at each other. Surely Aphrodite had considered her options before blowing the boat up. But in looking at the goddess in that moment, it was clear she probably hadn't considered that at all. Sighing, the Amazons let Charon go.

Aphrodite's face went from one of quick embarrassment that she hadn't considered that "small" detail to one of satisfaction. She waved off the comment like it meant nothing. "No worries…I've got connections down here."

Artemis looked at the goddess, somewhat puzzled, "Connections?"

Aphrodite nodded seriously, but answered vaguely, "Yeah…connections."

"Right…" Artemis muttered less than convinced.

"Hey, I'm a goddess!" Aphrodite stomped her foot, "Show a little respect here!"

Artemis replied with mock sweetness and slight bow, "Of course…oh goddess."

"Hmmph." Aphrodite spun and stalked off.

Philippus shook her head in disbelief at the whole little display. "You do realize she can squash you like a bug. A. VERY. LITTLE. BUG."

Artemis shrugged, "That's what makes it fun! Besides, like the wife, I can't out-debate her, goddess and all, sooo…" Artemis nodded towards Aphrodite's retreating form. "Come on, let's catch up. Fates to kill, scalp, and all that!"

Philippus shook her head again and followed what she considered a likely touched-in-the-head goddess and her likely equally touched de-facto heir to high command deeper into the Underworld. And then she suddenly sighed when she realized **SHE** had picked Artemis for promotion after all.

"Well, I'm in good company then."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who review! And thanks for the well wishes, it was super appreciated. What'd you think of our Goddess of Love? Every chapter I get to include her in quickly becomes a favorite. I can't wait to reveal Aphrodite's "connection". I think you will all get quite the chuckle. But, that will be for later. So, here's your chance to vote...what do you want in the next chapter? Athena vs. Zeus, Poseidon vs. Diana/Hippolyta, Aphrodite and her spoon, or Shayera vs. TBA. A few have asked to see the Shayera that is hotheaded and ready to battle. It was always my intention to get her there, but I don't want to give away who she's gonna bump her mace into...let me know. Having said that, this means that the next chapter is not written yet. I will get on it without fail this weekend. For Wonderhawk6648: Aphrodite's plans to restore the Amazons will be soon, which coicindentally rhymes with spoon. :) For Deadpoolhulk: The insertion of the Krakken up an orifice sounds slightly uncomfortable. Genius idea really...


End file.
